


Seeing Blue

by MarcoBodtom



Series: Logged in [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, F/M, Facebook, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Multi, Social Media, Twitter, set after the jabberwock game, so they're all second years and kasa and the other senpais are in college, they have group chats omg, they're all just dorky teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-15 03:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 51,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4590552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarcoBodtom/pseuds/MarcoBodtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With everyone going their seperate ways and attending school in different prefectures and cities, sometimes the only way to keep in touch with each other is to do it virtually.</p><p>Or in which the Generation of Miracles, their partners, teammates and friends are all trying to ruin each other's lives on social media.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #Absolute

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea in mind for a while and i just couldn't stop thinking about it until i've put it into words. This is my first time writing and posting a fic and i'm a little bit nervous but I hope you will enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Some useful infos:
> 
> The Daimonji is a festival held in Kyoto on August 16th and It's the culmination of the O-Bon festival in which five giant bonfires are lit on mountains surrounding Kyoto and It signifies the moment when the spirits of deceased family members, come back to visit during O-Bon and this ceremony is held to mark their return to the spirit world.

It was a rare thing for Furihata Kouki to use Twitter. In the few occasions that he used the site, he'd favorite or retweet his friends’ tweets instead of writing his own.

 

What was even rarer was that he’d share tidbits of the side of his personal life that included Akashi Seijuurou, the multi-talented and drop dead gorgeous heir of the multi-millionaire Akashi Masaomi, future CEO of the infamous Akashi Group, ex-captain of Teiko’s Generation of Miracles, current captain of the powerhouse basketball team of one of Kyoto’s most prestigious boarding school, Rakuzan High, and Kouki’s longtime boyfriend.

 

The reason why most of Kouki’s followers probably choked on whatever they had in their mouth (saliva included) at the moment they saw his last tweet was because Seirin’s cautious point-guard had just tweeted a selfie of himself, uncharacteristically rolling his eyes while posing with what were indubitably Akashi’s latest perfect test scores. But what made everyone howl with laughter wasn't just the picture itself but what Kouki tweeted alongside it.

Kouki **@Kouki_Furi :** “But ofc, he is **#absolute** ”

 

* * *

 

Takao Kazunari was fucking dying.

The hawkeye's morning routine consisted of sending his daily " _Goooood moooorning babyyyyy (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡_ " text to Shin-chan, receiving in the seconds that follows his boyfriend's usual " _Die fool_ " response, checking all of his social media apps to see what his friends were up to and then showering, eating and taking off to pick up his majesty Princess Shin-chan.

 

But today was different and Kazunari wasn't going to accomplish the last few steps of his routine anytime soon if he didn't stop laughing like a dying hyena.

 

Picking his phone up from where it fell after his excessive fit of laughter began; Takao quickly opened the group chat, which was more of a support group, which he was the admin of.

 

 **Kazunari** : KOU-CHAN

 **Kazunari** : YOU SAVAGE

 **Kazunari** :I FUCKING LOVE YOU

 **Kazunari** : but dont tell akashi i said that, k?

 

* * *

**kazunari** favorited your Tweet

 **kazunari** retweeted your Tweet

 **✿Satsuki✿** and **Kouichi Kawahara** favorite your Tweet

 **Hiro** favorited your Tweet

Hiro **@Hiro-FUKU:**

 **@Kouki_Furi** KOUKI WHAT THE FUCK

* * *

 

“Kouki”

 

Furihata was in trouble.

 

He was currently visiting his boyfriend in his Kyoto residence to celebrate with him Daimonji*, which he knows is a festival the red hair holds dear due to it’s origin and the fact that the Akashi family is, and has been for centuries now, one of the families who has the duty to organize the bonfires.

 

He’d been granted the permission from his parents to spend the weekend at the Akashi mansion because according to them and especially his mother, “ _Akashi-kun is such an impeccable young man Kouki, he’s smart, polite and a famous basketball player, it wouldn’t hurt you to spend more time with him and take example on him_ ”

 

_Oh if only she knew how much more time he wished he could spend with him._

 

But right now he’s limited Akashi-time might come to an end quicker than he thought.

 

“Kouki” repeated Akashi’s honeyed voice from the other side of the redhead’s room.

 

The now shacking brunet turned slowly his attention from his phone to his boyfriend who was situated behind him, seated at his desk right in front his laptop.

Oh no

 

Oh _fuck_  

 

Adorned with the fakest smile known to mankind, Seijuurou turned his laptop to Kouki’s direction to show him exactly what the brunet didn’t want to see.

 

“Care to explain to me what the hell is going on here?”

 

* * *

 

  **♡☆Ryoutaaa☆♡** and **Tetsuya** favorited your Tweet

 

♡☆Ryoutaaa☆♡ **@CopyCat7:**

 **@Kouki_Furi** OMG Furihatacchi

 

Tetsuya **@KurokoTetsuya:**

 **@Kouki_Furi** it was a pleasure to be your friend and teammate Furihata-kun. You will be greatly missed. **#youareABSOLUTE-(ly)dead**

 

 **Daiki** , **Midorima Shintarou** and 5 others favorite your Tweet

 

Daiki **@Daiomine** :

 **@Kouki_Furi** FUCKING RIP FURIHUAHUA  **@KurokoTetsuya @SatsuMoi**

 

* * *

 

 **Daiki** : alright

 

 **Daiki** : who’s going to go to the police bout Akashi first???

 

 **Daiki:** I suggest we w8 until they place a bounty on his head or somethin

 

 **Ryouta** :what r u talking about aominecchi???????

 

 **Daiki** : bout akashi murdering the chihuahua

 

 **Daiki** : stupid

 

 **Ryouta** : AOMINECCHI YOU DOT MAKE ANY SENS

 

 **Ryouta:** AND IM NOT STUPID !!

 

 **Daiki:** yes u r

 

 **Ryouta:** AM NOT

 

 **Daiki:** r 2

 

 **Ryouta:** AM NOT!!!!

 

 **Daiki:** r2

 

 **Ryouta:** AM NOT!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Daiki:** sooo r stuuuuupid

 

 **Shintarou:** Both of you are imbeciles with grammar just as impressive as your IQs so if want to argue don't spam the group chat and do it elsewhere nanodayo.

 

 **Ryouta:** Midorimacchi so mean ( ≧Д≦)!!!!

 

 **Tetsuya:** Kise-kun, I believe Aomine-kun is referring to Furihata-kun's tweet about Akashi-kun

 

 **Atsushi:** Eeeeh, what's up with Aka-chin and Furi-chin?

 

 **Ryouta:** Aaaaah, thanks for the enlightning Kurokocchi o(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)o but poor Furihatacchi （／_＼）

 

 **Shintarou:** It's enlightenment you moron.

 

 **Tetsuya:** Murasakibara-kun you should check Furihata-kun's twitter page and you'll understand

 

 **Daiki:** Satsuki and I will take at least 60% of the bounty

 

 **Daiki:** & ALSO

 

 **Daiki:** dibs on akashi's beach house

 

 **Shintarou:** Aomine you fool

 

 **Daiki:** wut

 

 **Tetsuya:** Aomine-kun, I think you forgot that Akashi-kun is the admin of this group...

 

 **Daiki:** _...._

 

 **Daiki:** F U C K

 

* * *

kazunari **@HAWKEYE10:**

"This view is the **#absolute** best"

 

"What are you doing Takao?"

 

Tearing his gaze off of his phone, Kazunari stared at the permanent frown plastered on the beautiful face of his green haired boyfriend. 

Said boyfriend had been too busy all afternoon practicing in a court near their neighborhood and had apparently only called the raven to drive him there in their rickshaw, completely neglecting him afterwards to practice more of his amazing three-pointers, leaving Takao with nothing better to do than take pictures and videos of Shin-chan’s majestic ass and adding them to his Story on Snapchat or posting them on Twitter.

 

“Taking pics of your beautiful butt and posting them online”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Relax Shin-chan, only my followers can see what I post”

 

“And who exactly is following you?”

 

“Well you have the Miracles of course, their partners, the senpais, some players from Seirin, Kaijo…”

 

“I’ve heard enough” cut Midorima’s baritone. “Instead of wasting your time starring at my derriere you should prove yourself useful and play against me, nanodayo.”

 

“Aww Shin-chan I love it when you whisper sweet nothings to me” singsongs Kazunari as he stood up from the bench where he was sitting and made his way to his light, making a show of himself by swooning in front of Shintarou and landing in his arms.

 

“Shut up you fool!”

 

“Oh Shin-chan you should know by now that I can’t resist your ass. Worthy of being the second wonder of the world if you ask me.”

 

“How can you compare a beauty like the Machu Pichu to my posterior is beyond me.”

 

“Those mountains and walls and piles of old stones are nothing next to your ass babe” said before gently grabbing his partner’s butt “This beauty is my personal second wonder of the world!”

 

“…What’s in first place?”

 

“Your face of course” whispered Takao to his boyfriend’s ear before receiving a sweet smile and peck from his beloved.

 

* * *

******Yukio:** wtf???

 

 **Yukio:** you kids have way too much time on your hands!

 

 **Yukio:** Furihata, stop embarrassing yourself online and Takao stop encouraging him

 

 **Tatsuya:** Aaah kids these days…

 

* * *

Tetsuya **@KurokoTetsuya:**

I **#absolute** –(ly) love Maji Burgers’s vanilla milkshakes

 

Daiki **@Daiomine:**

 **#Absolute** –(ly) nobody can beat me except me

 

✿Satsuki✿ **@SatsuMoi:**

I **#absolute**  –(ly) can’t wait for the next issue of Basket Ball Monthly featuring **@Daiomine** and **#Touou** on the cover!!!!!

 

Atsushi **@Muratsu:**

 **#Absolute** –(ly) nothing tastes better than Nerunerunerune~~~

 

♡☆Ryoutaaa☆♡ **@CopyCat7:**

I am **#ABSolute**

 

Midorima Shintarou  **@MidorimaShintarou7:**

You are all **#absolute** –(ly) ridiculous nanodayo

 

* * *

“Seijuurou..”

 

“…”

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“…”

 

“It was just a joke!”

 

 “…”

 

“C’mon Sei…”

 

No matter how many times the brunet pleaded, his boyfriend was adamant to not talk to him or even looking his way.

 

Drapped in their finest yukatas, Seirin and Rakuzan’s point guards were at the highest point of Funaokayama Park alongside the majority of Kyoto’s population to witness the lightning of the giant Chinese characters.

 

The end of the festival announced the time for Furihata to go home and Kouki was determined to not part with his beloved before things between them were smooth again.

 

“ _Sei_ …please talk to me. I’m sorry I made fun of you on Twitter but it seemed like a harmless joke at the time but now I understand how it might have offended you. Please sweatheart I don’t want to go back to Tokyo and not see you for another couple of months knowing you’re still mad at me.”

 

Giving his boyfriend his best puppy eyes, Furihata finally succeeded in making Akashi flinch as the emperor slowly shifted towards him, a small smile playing on his lips. Kouki responded to Seijuurou’s gesture by giving him in return his best smile, hugging the slightly taller teen’s waist and pecking his cheek.

 

“So…you’re not mad at me anymore?”

 

“ _Absolutely_ not”

 

* * *

Akashi Seijuurou **@AKASHISEI:**

I will soon be in Tokyo so you better make yourselves available for our next meeting **#IAMabsolute**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't have a particular plot in mind so if you'd like to see something happen or some characters interact you can always message me on tumblr at [erehjaeger](http://erehjaeger.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated so if you liked my work please let me know (´∀｀)♡


	2. xoxo Gossip Teiko

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Miracles have each others backs against the haters, Midorima's sister is the cutest and Kasamatsu is yet again in danger of having his third aneurysm of the month

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not too happy with this tbh, I don't feel like it was as funny as the first chapter but i'll try to make next chapter something I can be proud of!
> 
> Also thank you all SO MUCH for all your sweet messages, kudos and woah already 300+ hits????? I've never even dreamed of it (●♡∀♡) !!!
> 
> The original prompt for this chapter was suggested by Chick2015 "The generation of miracles get in an argument and everyone has to like calm them down. It can be emotional and dramatic or about something stupid and funny that happened at teiko.", I actually had a hard time coming up with a reason for them to be mad at each other so I just took the last part of your prompt and made it into the calamity that is this chapter!
> 
> Anyway enough of my babbling, please enjoy today's chapter!

Ever since they've became known as the "Generation of Miracles", Teiko's regulars and pretty manager have had their fair share of nasty rumors spread about them.   
  
Aomine has been feeded by his parents steroids and that ever since he was an infant  
  
Kise bleached his hair and got plastic surgery done because ain’t no way a boy can be _that_ pretty naturally  
  
Momoi was sleeping with like half the team and was probably carrying Aomine’s triplets  
  
Akashi was the son of a yakuza boss and has killed a man before  
  
Midorima performed a black magic ritual to exchange his soul and sight for his high intelligence and basketball talent  
  
Murasakibara was actually 25 years old because there is no fucking way a middle schooler would be _this_ tall

And last but not least The Phantom Sixth Man was actually just a mass hallucination from Teiko’s basketball team’s first string due to the daily abuse of hardcore drugs and hormones.

Of course the gossips never particularly bothered any of them; except for Ryouta maybe because _excuse you_ but everything from his bright golden locks to his luscious pink lips without forgetting his willowy body and strapping rosy skin was 100% natural and a gift from Mama Kise herself, thank you very much.

 

Obviously some of the rumors calmed down after a while, like how Momoi was _clearly_ not pregnant at the sweet age of 13 and how Murasakibara, despite being over 6 feet tall, was even more childish than an elementary student but still no one could confirm or deny that Akashi was the future oyabun of a big yakuza family and had committed manslaughter or that Midorima didn’t practice dark magic during his days off.

 

Years passed, they graduated, all left to attend different schools and moved on from their Teiko days.

 

But apparently nosy bitches didn’t.

 

* * *

 

 **Ryouta:** _(_ _ﾉ_ _°_ _Д_ _°)_ _ﾉ_

 

 **Ryouta:** _OMG HAV U SEEN WAT IS GONG ON FB?????!!!!!!_

 

 **Shintarou:** _Kise, write in proper Japanese if you want to communicate with people with an IQ level higher than 70_

 

 **Tetsuya:** _We don’t all spend our free time looking at pictures of ourselves posted on fan pages about us Kise-kun_

 

 **Atsushi:** _Hahaha, funny Kuro-chin~_

 

 **Tetsuya:** _Thank you Murasakibara-kun_

 

 **Ryouta:** _YOU ARE ALL SOO MEAN (_ _≧_ _Д_ _≦_ _)!!!_

 

 **Satsuki:** _What is it Ki-chan??_

 

 **Ryouta:** _Someone who claims to know us made a page on facebook and is spreading bad rumors about us (_ _｀_ _Д´_ _)!!!!_

 

 **Seijuurou:** _Calm down Ryouta, you must not get down at their level by responding or showing anger to them, don’t let those commoners get to you_

 

 **Ryouta:** _But Akashicchi they brought back the yakuza rumor and even said that you’re paying Furihatacchi’s family big money so they’ll let you do whatever you wanted with him!!_

 

 **Tetsuya:** _…_

 

 **Satsuki:** _oh shit…(dis aomine)_

 

 **Seijuurou:** _Send me the link to this page immediately Ryouta_

 

 **Tetsuya:** _So much for “not getting down at their level” and “not letting commoners get to you”_

 

 **Seijuurou:** _Shut up Tetsuya._

* * *

 

**Gossip Teiko**

_Another day, another scandal but this time about former students of ours. You know their names, their jersey number and you’ve either dreamed to be them or with them…of course I’m talking about the infamous Generation of Miracles!_

_Earlier today we brought you the story of how the ex-captain of our beloved basketball team and supposedly grandson of one of the most dangerous yakuza famillies’s oyabun of Tokyo,  Akashi Seijuurou,  was allegedly paying a weekly fee of 500 000¥ to Seirin’s second year Point-Guard, Furihata Kouki’s parents for the right to pretty do much whatever he wants with their son. Poor Furihata-san_ _ヽ_ _(_ _ﾟ_ _Д_ _ﾟ_ _)_ _ﾉ_

_But another quite interesting story has reached our ears. Words on the street that the beautiful Momoi Satsuki, ex manager of the basketball club, known in Teiko for her ravaging beauty and for rejecting even the best of our ikemen has found love in the arms of another member of the Generation of Miracles! And no, we know what you’re thinking; it is not with her childhood friend and presumed boyfriend, the ace Aomine Daiki, or The Phantom Sixth Man Kuroko Tetsuya or even the drop dead gorgeous part-time model Kise Ryouta!_

_Momoi Satsuki’s new beau is none other than the big brother of our beloved student council president Sumireko-san and the Generation of Miracles number one shooter…Midorima Shintarou!_

_Let us know what you think of this new couple by leaving a comment and if you think they will last or not!_

\- _xoxo Gossip Teiko_

 Haizaki Shougo, Miki Arai, Atsuko Kikuchi and 143 other people like this

* * *

 

 **Seijuurou:** _…_

 

 **Seijuurou:** _Even I am out of words_

 

 **Ryouta:** _See Akacshicchi I told you they were crazy!!! Seriously Midorimacchi and Momoicchi would make such an odd pair ( ̵˃_ _﹏_ _˂̵ )_

 

 **Shintarou:** _EXCUSE ME?!_

 

 **Satsuki:** _Whaaaaaaaat???_

 

 **Satsuki:** _(aomine) yo wtf!_

 

* * *

 

 **Midorima Shintarou:** What is this atrocity?

 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** To whoever is behind these posts, please love yourself, you’ve still got time.

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** Oi! tf you’re talking shit about Satsuki for? I have absolutely no fucking respect for little shits like you, get a life and stop caring about ours already, we’re out of your league.

 

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** I’ll crush anyone who talks shit about my friends

 

 **Momoi Satsuki:** Well said Dai-chan! Who I am dating is nobody’s business but mine and that person’s. Plus, Midorin is a great friend, who I admit is really attractive but not my type and already taken so there’s no way I’ll ever date him!!

 

 

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Thanks Momoi.

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA 

 

 **Kise Ryouta:** You sure know how to put the aww in awkward Momoicchi ｡ﾟ(TヮT)ﾟ｡

 

 **Takao Kazunari:** Eeeeeeh???? SHIN-CHAN!

 

 **Takao Kazunari:** HOW DARE YOU

 

 **Takao Kazunari:** HOW DARE YOU PLAY WITH THE HEART OF A YOUNG MAIDEN LIKE MYSELF ༼༏༏ີཻ༾ﾍ༏༏ີཻ༾༾༽༽

 

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Shut up, fool.

 

 **Midorima Shintarou:**  And what kind of young maiden face is that anyway

 

 **Takao Kazunari:** ｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡ better?

 

 **Midorima Shintarou:** Fool.

 

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** I will not forgive anyone who dare insult my dear friends or my family by spreading false truths about them. Your childish actions have consequences and you need to be reprimanded, I demand that you immediately delete this page and never come in contact with any of us ever again. You have 2 hours to execute my demands or else I will personally seek your identity and let’s just say that it’s better for everyone involved that I don’t.

 

 **Murasakibara Atsushi:** Damn, Aka-chin

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** Absoluteshi Seijuurou strikes again

 

 **Kise Ryouta:** Hahaha more like ABSoluteshi Seijuurou (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** You made that joke like 10 years ago Kise, it’s not funny anymore.

 

 **Midorima Sumireko:** I deeply apologize to you, Akashi-san, Momoi-san and Aniki, for my schoolmate’s inappropriate words and behavior. Please do not bother Akashi-san, as Teiko’s student council president I will personally make sure that drastic measures are taken to identify and punish this person for their actions. I too won’t forgive anyone who badmouths my precious Aniki or his friends.

 

 **Akashi Seijuurou:** It warms my heart to see how much you’ve grown into a well-spoken and refined young woman Sumireko-chan. I shall leave this matter into your careful hands then.

 

 **Kise Ryouta:** Awww Midorimacchi #2 is so cute!!

 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya:** She’s 13 Kise-kun, please refrain yourself from acting like you usually do in front of the youngsters

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ok which Midorima is adopted because there’s no way in hell these two are actually blood related

 

 **Takao Kazunari:** That’s my Sumi-chan!

**Midorima Sumireko:** Please do not refer to me as such where every student of Teiko that I’m in charge of can see, Kazu-nii

 

 **Aomine Daiki:** Ah yeah, no actually I can see the resemblance now.

* * *

 

 **Kazunari** sent an image

 

 **Kazunari** sent an image

 

 **Kazunari** sent an image

 

 **Kazunari** sent an image

 

 **Kazunari:** Here’s a summary of what happened yesterday when apparently every single one of you was hibernating

 

 **Kazunari:** Some middle schoolers from Teiko watched too much American dramas and started a page on facebook about rumors going around in teiko

 

 **Kazunari:** They posted a rumor about Akashi being the heir of a big yakuza fam and also paying a total of, attention ladies and gentlemen, FIVE HUNDRED FUCKING THOUSAND YEN to Kou-chan’s family weekly so he could do whatever he wanted with Kou-chan’s sweet ass

 

 **Kouki:** WHAT

 

 **Kazunari:** wait that’s not even the best part !!

 

 **Kazunari:** They followed this crazy shit with a story of how Shin-chan and Momoi-san were dating!

 

 **Tatsuya:** Ok, what?

 

 **Kazunari:** Long story short all the Miracles got involved, Shin-chan’s sweet sweet little sister took care of everything and got the admin to delete the page if they didn't want to face permanent exclusion

 

 **Kouki:** wait wait wait, there was a rumor going around that my family whored me to my own boyfriend on a weekly basis for 500 000¥????????

 

 **Kouki:** I mean don’t get me wrong that’s a pretty sweet sum but idk if it’s Akashi that’s paying he should have put more money on it

 

 **Kazunari:** Kou-chan, isn’t your family well off too??

 

 **Kouki:** yeah but we’re not like Akashi-rich u know?

 

 **Yukio:** What the ever loving fuck?

 

 **Tatsuya:** Watch out kids, Kasamama is back

 

 **Yukio:** You bet your ass I am

 

 **Yukio:** First of, FURIHATA why the fuck are you more shocked about the amount of money Akashi allegedly gives to your family to whore you out THAN THE FACT THAT HE WAS GIVING MONEY TO YOUR FAMILY FOR YOUR ASS

 

 **Kazunari:** Allegedly, Kasamatsu-san, allegedly

**Yukio:** Second of all, TAKAO WHY THE FUCK have you spent your day on facebook dicking with kise and the other idiots when I know for a fact that you have a chemistry test tomorrow?! DO I NEED TO CALL YOUR MOTHER AGAIN?!

 

 **Yukio:** I am ashamed of every single one of you

 

 **Chihiro:** I don’t even talk in this group

 

 **Yukio:** Your mere presence, or lack there of, is irritating enough.

 

 **Tatsuya:** Aaah what a beautiful family moment we just had

 

 **Yukio:** Shut the fuck Tatsuya, you’re the worst of them all, please never spawn descendants into this already cruel enough world.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like ending my chapters with Kasa yelling at the rest of the Miragen's bf is going to be a thing now smh
> 
> Kagami will finally make his debut in the next chapter and possibly more Mayuzumi?? 
> 
> If you liked this please leave a kudo or a comment to let me know (´∀｀)♡


	3. Relationship status: It's Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a Miracle's personal affairs is everyone else's, their boyfriends and mothers, Miyaji has some wild sexcapades, Kagami is a true bro and Furihata just CANNOT handle stressful situations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO SO SORRY for not updating in over 3 WEEKS but if you've been following me on tumblr you must know that I've been really sick for a while and then when I wanted to upload this chapter I kept on re-writing and adding scenes and THIS CHAPTER JUST DIDN'T WANT TO END. This was originally 2K words and 13 pages long and now this is over 6K AND 40 PAGES LONG LIKE I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON HERE BUT THERE IT IS!
> 
> Also a big shoutout to Shadowwinggirl and Cerberos for always sending me these really sweet messages when I was sick and supporting this fic, YOU GIRLS ARE THE BEST!
> 
> AND ALSO THANK YOU TO EVERYONE WHO LEFT A KUDO OR READ THIS STORY, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU <333333 
> 
> Oh and yesterday I started my Senior Year of High School and this year I really really want to focus on my studies to get into a good college BUT that doesn't mean I will neglect this fic. This story and these characters are my babies and I love them very much so I will try (and I emphasis on the try) to update a new chapter every week but I can't promise anything.
> 
> If you want to keep tabs on the progression of this fic you can check the tag "fic:seeing blue" on my blog!
> 
> Anyway, enough of my blabbering, here's the third chapter, I hope you really like it!!

Takao Kazunari has a morning routine that, ever since he joined Shuutoku High and got acquainted with a certain green-haired beauty, consists of sending a loving text message to his grumpy boyfriend, receiving said boyfriend's not so loving response, checking all of his social media apps, showering, eating and then taking off to pick up his Shin-chan before going to school.

Ever since he and Midorima became an item, Takao has always respected and followed to the letter that self-made routine. They were only a few occasions when he didn’t like when he was sick, on vacation or the morning of an important watch against a team of one of the other Miracles.

But today was another exception that neither he, Midorima or Oha Asa could have predicted.

 

* * *

 

Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡

 

 **You:** Goooood moooorning babyyyyy (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ♡♡♡♡♡♡♡  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** Good morning Kazunari.  
  
**Shin-chan⌐■-■♡:**  Scorpios are ranked 3rd today, your lucky item is a pancake and your lucky color is purple so I highly advice you to wear something of that color.

 **You:** wow Shin-chan you're being so sweet today   
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** What do you mean? I send you your daily horoscope everyday and even buy most of your lucky items.  
  
**You:** i wasnt talking about that  
  
**You:** you just almost never really tell me good morning back   
  
**You:** you usually just tell me to "die" or to "shut up" and always say im a fool  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** I don't always do that.  
  
**You:** like i used to find it adorable back then before we started dating but we're a couple now Shin-chan, not just friends who exchange saliva on a daily basis and other bodily fluids every now and then.   
  
**You:** yes you do!  
  
**You:** just read some of our old convos, i think you've NEVER greeted me without insulting my intellectual or telling me to end my life Shin-chan!!  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** You're exaggerating Kazu.  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** Don't talk as if I hate you when you know it's the exact opposite.  
  
**You:** THEN ACT LIKE IT  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** Why are you being so aggressive so early in the morning?   
  
**You:** let's face it you don't treat me like a proper boyfriend, you treat me more like a servant/chauffeur/lucky item carrier who occasionally gives you extraordinaire blowjobs after practice!  
  
**Shin-chan ⌐■-■♡:** I don't know what I said or did that made you so angry but please cease that senseless and embarrassing tantrum of yours Kazunari. I'll see you in half an hour and I hope you would have calmed down by then.  
  
**You:** SEE YOU DONT EVEN LISTEN   
  
**You:** you "dont know what you said or did"? I just told you what was wrong!  
  
**You:** and "senseless and embarrassing tantrum"?? Fuck you Shintarou!  
  
**You:**  oh and you can drive yourself to school today AND for the rest of the week too.

 

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

  
**Tatsuya**  changed the subject to "c'mon and slam welcome to the jam" 

 

 **Yukio:**  Get.Out  
  
**Tatsuya:**  ;)  
  
**Kazunari:**  Is it that time of the year again where you're trying to teach Murasakibara english by making him watch American movies and tv reality?  
  
**Kouki:**  I thought you stopped trying to do that ever since he tried to crush your laptop while you were watching the Kardashians????  
  
**Tatsuya:**   ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
  
**Tatsuya:**  but Space Jam is a classic + the combination basketball/Looney Tunes seems to really work on him so im not complaining   
  
**Kouki:**  your miracle is weird  
  
**Tatsuya:**  said the guy who's dating the one with the psychic powers who enjoys spraining random people's ankles in his free time

 **Kouki:** ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 **Kouki:** I still don’t think Sei is the weirdest one out of the bunch though…

 **Yukio:** Mine’s not weird he’s just very annoying with the people he has laid his affection on

 **Kazunari:** Kou-chan are you seeing this

 **Kazunari:** he called him “mine”

 **Kouki:**  Seen, screenshotted and saved in my keepsafe, I’m also emailing this to myself just to be safe

 **Yukio:** You are both dumbasses.

 **Tatsuya:**  That wasn’t a great comeback Kasa, not very senpai of you

 **Yukio:** Oh don’t start with me you asshole

 **Kouki:**  Still, we’ve been little bit concerned about your relationship status for a while now

 **Yukio:** Huh? Why? You all know Kise and I are dating; if not I wouldn’t be in this group chat and have to tolerate you imbeciles

 **Kouki:**  Yeah but you rarely show any sort of public affection towards him

 **Kazunari:** I stopped counting the times he called me whining about how you wouldn’t let him visit you at uni when he knows for a fact that Miyaji-senpai's boyfriend has came ALL THE WAY FROM KYOTO to visit AND spend the night SEVERAL TIMES 

 **Tatsuya:** That’s very sad

 **Tatsuya:** and still not very senpai of you Kasa

 **Yukio:** Shut your mouth Tatsuya

 **Yukio:** And don't fucking bring Miyaji to the discussion because he's the reason why I don't let Kise come visit me

 **Kazunari:** Ooh so there's a story behind all this

 **Kazunari:** Spill the beans Kasamatsu-san 

 **Yukio:** Alright 

 **Yukio:** Yes it's true that Miyaji's boyfriend visits a lot

 **Yukio:** Which is baffling to me since he's a senior who lives in Kyoto and is a regular in one of Japan's strongest basketball teams but anyway

 **Kouki:** wait wait wait are you talking about Hayama??? Rakuzan's number 7??????

 **Kazunari:** yeah

 **Kouki:** Oh... I think i've heard this story before

 **Yukio:** What, Akashi told you??

 **Kouki:**  No but my older bro goes to the same uni as you remember? He told be this story but I never knew it was about Miyaji-san

 **Kouki:** tbh I would have never thought such a scary guy as him was capable of...that

 **Yukio:** Yeah same

 **Kazunari:** Hum, H E L L O but Himuro and I have yet to hear about Miyaji-senpai's apparent famous escapades so go on with it!!! **  
**

**Yukio:** Don't be a brat Takao  
  
**Yukio:** But yes, Hayama visits Miyaji a lot but he actually never stayed the nights, he'd either book a hotel room or take the last train back to Kyoto  
  
**Tatsuya:** Past tense...I see  
  
**Tatsuya:** I like where this is going  
  
**Yukio:** Shut the fuck up Tatsuya  
  
**Yukio:** So as I was saying before being so rudely interrupted, Hayama never stayed the nights even when Higuchi was staying over at his girlfriend's apartment  
  
**Kazunari:** wait who's Higuchi?  
  
**Kouki:**  former player and manager of Rakuzan  
  
**Kouki:** Hasn't Shuutoku played Rakuzan last year? You should know this.  
  
**Kazunari:** Oh I'm sorry princess Kou-chan but when we played Rakuzan I was a bit too busy marking that overwhelming boyfriend of yours too notice anybody else  
  
**Yukio:** WILL ANYBODY HERE LET ME CONTINUE THIS GODDAMN STORY WITHOUT INTERRUPTING ME EVERY TWO SECONDS ??????  
  
**Chihiro:** I'm listening  
  
**Yukio:** Good god almighty  
  
**Kazunari:** Where did you even come from Mayuzumi-san????  
  
**Chihiro:** I've been here since the talks about Yosen's center's totally understandable animosity towards the Kardashians  
  
**Tatsuya:** You're a really disturbing young man  
  
**Kazunari:** How did you end up on this group chat again?  
  
**Yukio:** I am losing my patience   
  
**Tatsuya:** Go on Kasa  
  
**Yukio:** For fuck's sake   
  
**Yukio:** Anyway, Higuchi is Miyaji's roommate and out most of the nights so we all never really understood why Miyaji wasnt letting his brat stay over  
  
**Tatsuya:** By "we" you mean?  
  
**Yukio:** Team Strky  
  
**Tatsuya:** Aaah  
  
**Kazunari:** the only thing I got rn is that Miyaji-senpai doesnt let his boyfriend stay over  
  
**Kazunari:** If that's the big scandal then I'm suing   
  
**Kouki:** Shhh Takao, the good part is coming   
  
**Yukio:** Ok soone day Miyaji doesn't come to practice and texts Imayoshi telling him he's sick

 **Yukio:** Which happened the day before we were supposed to have a match against another streetball team so after practice we all went up with Higuchi to his room to go check on Miyaji

 **Yukio:**  Since the rest of the team and I were still blissfully living in a world filled with lies where Miyaji spent most of his time in his dorm room ALONE we weren't expecting...what we found

 **Kazunari:** WHICH IS???????

 **Chihiro:** Miyaji pounding Hayama like a fucking jackhammer into the mattress 

 **Kazunari:**  WHAAAAAAAAAT??????????????????

 **Tatsuya:** Oh my god 

 **Kazunari:**  YOU HAVE SOILED MY IMAGE OF MIYAJI-SENPAI FOREVER

 **Tatsuya:** I had no idea Takao wasn’t the only shameless Shuutoku player

 **Kazunari:** That guy has threatened to run over every first year in the team all year 

 **Kazunari:** he’s not shameless he’s deranged

 **Yukio:** It wasn't even that we walked in on them having sex that was disturbing

 **Yukio:** It was more for the fact that Miyaji has apparently no conception of the difference between thrusting and trying to dig a hole in Hayama’s vertebral column through his rectum

 **Yukio:** and that Hayama seemed to thoroughly enjoy it!

 **Chihiro:** He’s always been a bit mental like that

 **Kouki:** I heard Okamura had to take therapy sessions with Imayoshi to be able to look Miyaji in the eyes again

 **Tatsuya:** How do you know all that Furihata?

 **Kouki:** My brother and Imayoshi have a lot of classes together and he seems to always be there when Okamura comes to Imayoshi crying because he had another nightmare about mattresses and pineapples???

 **Kazunari:** Why am I not surprised by that

 **Kouki:** But Kasamatsu-san

 **Kouki:** That still doesn’t explain why you wouldn’t let Kise visit you

 **Tatsuya:** Maybe it’s because Kasa doesn’t know the difference between thrusting and trying to dig holes in his partner’s vertebral column either and doesn’t want to be found out

 **Yukio:** Go die Tatsuya

 **Kazunari:** hahahaha you sound just like Midorima when you say that

 **Kouki:** “Midorima”????

 **Kazunari:** yes Kouki, Midorima: green hair, glasses, 6’5 tall, can throw a basketball very high from very far and says nanodayo a lot???

 **Kouki:** I know duh

 **Kouki:** It’s just weird to see you call him anything other than “Shin-chan”

 **Kazunari:** yeah well I haven’t really been in the mood to be affectionate with him lately

 **Tatsuya:** Oh, want to talk about it?

 **Kazunari:** not really

 **Kazunari:** rn I want to know how Miyaji-senpai’s sexual scandal is related to Kise not being allowed to visit his Majesty Kasamatsu-san

 **Yukio:** Because the other members of STRKY and I promised each other to never invite our significant others to stay the night

 **Yukio:** It might sound stupid but it helps Okamura sleep at night so whatever

 **Kouki:** But Kise doesn’t have to spend the night, can’t he just visit you during the day?

 **Yukio:** Of course he can, it’s just that I prefer if he doesn’t

 **Tatsuya:** Why?

 **Yukio:** Because.

 **Kazunari:** whyyyyyyyy

 **Kazunari:** c’mon Kasamatsu-san, you’re supposed to be the senpai here!

 **Kazunari:** be a manand tell us why!!!!!

 **Yukio:** Oi watch your tone when you’re talking to your elders brat

 **Yukio:** And the reason I don’t let Kise visit, except for the fact that he’s going to be annoyingly clingy and not let me get any work done, is that at the end of the day he’ll have to go home and I don’t particularly like that

 **Tatsuya:** oh my god

 **Kouki:** Awwwwww

 **Kazunari:** Kasamatsu-senpai｡ﾟ( ﾟஇ‸இﾟ)ﾟ｡

 **Yukio:** ALL OF YOU SHUT UP

* * *

 

 "Where's Aomine?"

  
That was probably the question Satsuki has been asked the most in her life. 

That and if her boobs were real or not but that's besides the point. 

Even when the question wasn't directed at her personally, everybody in the room expected her to have the answer on Aomine's whereabouts.   
  
From when he was 6 and sneaking out of his house to go watch teenagers play in the court near their houses or 13 and skipping basketball practice for the first time in his life, Momoi always knew and will always know where to find him.

"I'm on it." she replied before taking off to where she knew her childhood friend was hiding out. 

As she was climbing up the ladder on the rooftop of her school, the familiar image of Daiki lying on the floor, head resting on his gym bag, tie loose and playing on his phone came to view. Tōō's ace didn't seem to notice her at first, too busy typing God knows what on his phone. It was only when she was standing right in front of him, legs parted on each of his sides that Aomine noticed her presence. 

"Oi Satsuki, have you heard the news?" 

And like it was the most natural thing in the world, Momoi gently sat herself on Aomine's laps and laid down on top of him, resting her head on his torso while his arms encircled her waist. 

"Dai-chan if this is about another Mai-chan photobook..."

 

"Nah nah, did you know that Midorima and his little point guard are going to break-up?"

 

Ok so that was news to her. 

 

"What? Dai-chan how do you know this?"

 

"Murasakibara told me" 

 

Completely ignoring the fact that her purple haired friend and her boyfriend were even worst gossips than middle schoolers she continued her interrogation. 

 

"And how does Mukkun knows this?" 

"Apparently he was reading over Himuro's shoulder when he was texting Takao."

"I still don't believe it. Out of all of us Midorin is, surprisingly, the one who's been in a relationship the longest. I just don't see him breaking it up like that."

"Excuse _you_ but we've been together the longest out of them all  ."

"We've been dating for 3 months Dai-chan, taking baths together when we were toddlers still doesn't count as dating."

"Yeah, yeah but still, what's more shocking here to me is that this lunatic has been dating someone in the first place! I seriously don't know who's crazier here, Midorima or the one who willingly spent his time with him."

"That's mean Dai-chan..."

"Or maybe he didn't do it willingly? Maybe Midorima actually _does_ black magic when nobody's looking and he's put Takao under a love spell and now it's finally wore off after 2 years so now he can't tolerate him anymore."

"You're one to talk Daiki."

"What?"

"You're not the easiest one to put up with you know."

"Hey, you can be a pain in the ass when you want to, Satsuki"

"Excuse me? You're the one who I always need to baby and follow around to make sure you function like a proper human being."

"I never asked you to follow me around like that, I already have a mother I don't need another one."

 

All her life Satsuki has always put Aomine first. In kindergarten she preferred to play with him rather than her other friends so he won't be alone.

In middle school her idea of a fun day was not to hang out with her girlfriends but stay all day confined in a smelly gym with over a hundred sweaty boys and watch Aomine and the rest of the first string members play.

In high school, instead of going to the same school as her then crush, she took Tōō’s entrance exam and followed Aomine there because even though he can be annoying at times, rude and insensible, she couldn’t spend a day without seeing his broad smile or that gleam in those indigo eyes that she loves so much.

She loved Aomine with every fiber of being, whether it was in a platonic or romantic way, she loved him. _All_ of him.

But she just couldn’t _stand_ him when he was being a fucking grade A asshole.

Lifting herself up,  she left her boyfriend’s warm embrace and climbed down the ladder.

 

“Oi, Satsuki where are you going?”

 

“You don’t want me to follow you around right? So I’m going.”

Ignoring Aomine’s protests, Momoi made her way back to practice, determined this time to _not_ give in.

 

* * *

 

Taiga

 

 **You:** Hey bro

 **Taiga:**  Hey Tatsuya!

 **Taiga:** What's up? 

 **You:** Yosen is having a practice match with Tōō this weekend, mind if I stay over at your place?

 **Taiga:** Why are you even asking

 **Taiga:** ofc you can stay at mine's, it's been a while since we've hung out! 

 **You:**...can Atsushi come to?

 **Taiga:** Tatsuya...

 **You:** C'mon Tai, you know how he gets when I'm not with him

 **Taiga:** YOU BABY HIM TOO MUCH!! YOU'RE HIS BOYFRIEND NOT HIS MOTHER

 **Taiga:** Can't he just stay with your team or at Aomine's or something? 

 **You:** No he can't.

 **Taiga:** AHA!

 **Taiga:** It's not him who can't stay without you it's YOU who doesn't him want to!

 **You:** No comment

 **Taiga:** You're exhausting Tatsuya

 **Taiga:** But it's fine I guess, you can both stay with me this weekend

 **Taiga:** BUT HE TAKES THE COUCH AND YOU THE GUEST ROOM 

 **Taiga:** I AM NOT PUTTING UP WITH YOUR KINKY SHIT TATSUYA

 **You:** You make me sound like a pervert Tai

 **Taiga:**  Because you are one.

 **You:** ( ͡.~ ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **Taiga:** How you put up with one of these psychos is still beyond me 

 **You:** You make them sound like they're all clinically insane when they're just normal teenagers who happen to be very good at basketball

 **Taiga:** No, you and I are both normal teenagers who are good at basketball

 **Taiga:** THEM!

 **Taiga:** THEY'RE BAT SHIT CRAZY

 **Taiga:**  ONE OF THEM TRIED TO STAB ME IN THE EYE WITH A PAIR OF SCISSORS

 **Taiga:** PAIR OF SCISSORS THAT WAS ANOTHER'S LUCKY ITEM???????

 **You:** You are never letting it down are you?

 **Taiga:**  N E V E R 

 **You:** But at least Atsushi is easy to deal with

 **Taiga:** Yeah, you’re not Furi or Takao, God bless their souls and help them through these hard times they’re facing.

 **You:** Hahaha they’re DATING Tai, not at war

 **Taiga:** Yeah well I heard that Takao is already going through something with Midorima right now

 **You:** Oh from who??

 **Taiga:** Kuroko

 **You:** How does he know???

 **Taiga:** Apparently he read over Furi’s shoulder when he was texting someone during one of their Library Committee meet-up

 **You:**  Yeah and he’s not the only one

 **You:** Takao has spent the week throwing shades at Midorima on Twitter and Momoi’s snaps with Kuroko and Kise have suspiciously increased this past week

 **Taiga:** So what, they all broke up?

 **You:** Last time I talked to Takao he said they were just not talking right now

 **You:** Then he went on about how because they're both water signs and that Cancers and Scorpios are both stubborn it might take a while for them to reconcile since no one wants to take the first step towards the other.

 **Taiga:** It's official, Midorima has driven that poor boy insane and there is no going back.

 **Taiga:** My prayers go to the family and friends

 **You:** I'll be praying for your sanity too

 

* * *

The past two weeks have been the worst of Shintarou's entire life.

First he had gotten in this stupid fight with Kazunari first thing in the morning which resulted in him having to go to school by foot and of course arrive late and sweaty.

When he made his entrance in class, the hawkeye, who was already seated right in front of Midorima's seat, didn't even spare him a glance and kept his conversation with one of their classmates.

Well, if Takao wasn't going to care then neither will he.

Armed with his lucky item, Midorima was ready to enjoy the next few days in peace and quiet without the raven pestering and teasing him every 5 seconds.

But Shuutoku's ace quickly realized just how wrong he was.

Not only was Shintarou completely bored out of his mind, but he felt also incredibly lonely. The green haired teen had never realized just how much he got accustomed to Takao's presence and constant attention on him until it was completely gone.

He missed Kazunari's laugh, his jokes, his insufferable blabbering, his soothing voice, his smile, his company, that mischievous gleam in his eyes when he was up to something Shintarou was surely not going to like, his touch, his kisses...

_He missed his boyfriend like crazy._

But Midorima was a prideful man and he was never in a million years going to apologize for something he deemed he hasn't done wrong.

And so the days passed, one more dull and vapid than the other, and Kazunari and him were still not speaking. Practice has become incredibly awkward with them trying to avoid each other, which was practically impossible when their shooting coordination was a key play in Shuutoku's offense.

Everybody on the team has seemed to notice the evident bad blood going on between their light and shadows and where some like coach Nakatani or Kimura's little brother decided not to comment on it, the captain Miyaji Yuuya and their new manager, Otsūbo Tae, did not hold back.

Miyaji didn't seem to tolerate the awkward atmosphere that reigned every time Midorima and Takao were together in the same room and because anger issues and insanity seemed to run in the family, Shuutoku's new captain didn't hesitate to throw basketballs left and right at his and Kazunari's faces as a punishment for "making them all tense and rising coach Nakatani's blood pressure."

But it seemed like the newly female adhesion to the basketball club was immensely enjoying Takao's new found free time now that most of it wasn't monopolized by Midorima. From the beginning of their second year, Midorima had noticed Otsūbo's little sister's obvious infatuation with his boyfriend and he was sure that Takao was aware of it too but neither of them ever brought up the subject. Shintarou never bothered because, even though he was prone to be a little jealous too sometimes, he didn't feel threatened by her or anyone else because it was _him_ that Takao was looking at like that, not her or anyone else, just _him_.

But now it had been more than a week since the last time Kazunari spoke or even looked at him while he had seemingly become closer to their manager, talking to her more often during practice and even going as far as calling her "Tae-chan".

Needless to say, Midorima was livid. He needed to reclaim the raven as his own again and he needed to do that soon.  

 

* * *

 

Himuro ✌️

  
**You:** Himuro-saaaaan (๑′̥̥̥▵‵̥̥̥ ૂ๑)      
  
**Himuro** ✌️ **:** Midorima?   
  
**You:** ༼༏༏ີཻ༾ﾍ༏༏ີཻ༾༾༽༽  
  
**Himuro** ✌️ **:** Oookay...  
  
**You:** I can't STAND not talking to him anymore!  
  
**Himuro** ✌️ **:** Have you tried to reach out to him first?  
  
**You:** nah.  
  
**Himuro** ✌️:...  
  
**You:** HE'S the one who has to come talk to me first!  
  
**You:** But it looks like he doesn't really care much about me...  
  
**You:** In over 2 WEEKS he hasn't looked at me ONCE   
  
**You:** Last saturday his lucky item was "a dear friend" and instead of seizing this opportunity to make up with me, guess who he spent his day with???  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: I don't know, who?  
  
**You:** KISE!  
  
**You:** MOTHERFUCKING KISE  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Well they do know each other since middle school  
  
**You** : I KNOW  
  
**You** : BUT KISE OF ALL PEOPLE????  
  
**You** : HE CHOOSE KISE OVER ME????  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Maybe because he doesn't see you as "an old friend"  
  
**You** : ૮(꒦ྃ⌑꒦ྃ)ა  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: But as his lover which is better than friend right?   
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Look at me and Atsushi, we were great friends before but even after we started dating I still considered Taiga my brother and bestfriend and that won't change no matter how much I love Atsushi  
  
**You** : NO  
  
**You** : I'M SHIN-CHAN'S BEST FRIEND TOO!  
  
**You** : and I just can't wrap my mind around it like??? Kise????   
  
**You** : Shin-chan once said he dislikes Kise as much as Natto WHICH IS BASICALLY HIM SAYING THAT IF KISE WERE ON FIRE IN FRONT OF HIM AND HE HAD ENOUGH WATER TO HELP HIM HE'D RATHER THROW IT ALL IN THE SHINOBAZU POND THAN SAVE HIM!   
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Wow  
  
**Himuro**  ✌️ : Your Shin-chan is hardcore  
  
**You** : I know  
  
**You** : I miss him  
  
**You** : but I don't want to talk to him  
  
**You** : not if it's just going to be like before  
  
**You** : but I don't want to lose my Shin-chan either...  
  
**You** : Himuro-saaaaan  
  
**You** : what should I do?  
  
**Himuro** ✌️ : I have an idea  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Do you trust me?  
  
**You** : can I be honest?  
  
**Himuro** ✌️: Respect your elders  
  
**You** : Ay Ay Kasamatsu-san! 

 

* * *

 

Tatsuya

 **Tatsuya** : Tai

 **Tatsuya** : I need a favor  
  
**You** : What's going on??  
  
**You** : Tatsuya are you okay?  
  
**Tatsuya** : Yes  
  
**Tatsuya** : But I really need your help on something  
  
**You** : What is it?   
  
**Tatsuya** : And you might not really like it...  
  
**You** : Just talk Tatsuya  
  
**Tatsuya** : Except for Atsushi and I, do you mind having some more company this weekend?

 

* * *

Midorima was laying down on his futon, glasses off and nightcap on, ready to fall asleep when his phone rang.

  
He hated how his heart started racing at the thought that it might be Kazunari who was calling to _finally_ apologize for his ridiculous behavior so they could now go back to how things were.   
  
But his fantasy was abruptly cut short when he saw the caller ID. 

"Why are you calling me so late in the night you fool?"

  
" _This is all your fault!_ "

 

"Excuse me?"

 

" _It's all your fault that Satsuki doesn't want to talk to me anymore!_ "

 

Sighing, Shintarou rolled his eyes and mentally prepared himself for the amount of stupidity that was about to spew out of his "friend"'s mouth. 

 

"You make just as much sense as usual Aomine."

 

" _If it wasn't for you getting into this stupid fight with your little boyfriend I wouldn't have gotten into one with my girlfriend._ "

 

"Your logic is as flawless as usual I see. I'm hanging up."

 

" _I'm not done with yo-_ "

 

"Good night Aomine."

 

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

 

 **Tatsuya:** Dinner this saturday at Taiga's place, can I count on all of you?

 **Kazunari:** You'll be in Tokyo?

 **Tatsuya:**  Atsushi and I will, Yosen is having a practice match with Tōō this weekend

 **Yukio:** Who's coming?

* * *

 

Yukio

 **You:**  Us and the Miracles but don't bring them up OR Midorima, Takao is not supposed to know he'll be there and vice versa.

 **Yukio:** Got it.

 **Yukio:** Is Furihata aware of this?

 **You:** Yeah, he even made Akashi send a text to everyone to tell them to come at Taiga's this saturday so we're sure everyone is coming

 **Yukio:** He's so whipped 

 **You:** This could be us

 **Yukio:** BUT THANK GOD IT'S NOT

 

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

**Kouki:**  I am :)

 **Kazunari:** Kou-chan aren't you getting some Akashi-time this weekend?

 **Kouki:** No he cancelled because of his schoolwork :) 

 **Kazunari:** what's up with the smiley emoji

 **Kouki:** Nothing :) 

* * *

 

Kouki

 **You:** You are terrible at this

 **Kouki:** :')

* * *

 

 "I still can't believe you convinced me to do this."

 

"Oh c'mon, I just gave you the opportunity to cook as much as you want withtout wasting food."

 

"Yeah but I thought I would cook for a couple of friends NOT THE ENTIRE POPULATION OF A SMALL COUNTRY!"

 

"Relax Taiga. Take this as a favor for your big bro to whom you _kind of_ owe after crushing during your Winter Cup game."

 

"Oh yeah? And what does my big bro owe me after putting me through an _emotional and mental breakdown_ for over a year prior to said Winter Cup game?"

 

"You already won the match, what else do you want from me?"

 

"I'M-"

 

"Kagami-kun, Himuro-kun, Murasakibara-kun is trying to eat all of the daifuku. Again."

 

"Atsushi..."

 

"Control your beast Tatsuya!"

 

The Kagami household was in a current state of panic when the doorbell rang for the first time. Since Himuro and Kagami were busy convincing Murasakibara that eating over 4 pounds of strawberry daifuku was _not_ a good idea, Kuroko went to open the door to the first comers who were none other than Akashi and Furihata, one looking as creepily serene as ever while the other had a sincerely disturbing smile plastered on his face. 

"Good evening Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun."

"Good evening Tetsuya. Is Mayuzumi-san going to join the festivities tonight? It has been quite a long time since the last time we've spoken."

"He coincidently remembered that he had an extremely important paper to write for one of his classes just when he learned that you'll be there Akashi-kun."

"Ah, I see." solemnly nodded the red hair.

"ARE THEY HERE YET!? I mean is Takao or Midorima here?! Do they know what's going to happen?! DO THEY KNOW?! ARE THEY HERE YET?!" suddenly wailed Furihata.

"It's okay Kouki" reassured Seijuurou "We are slowly going over to the couch right there, we're going to relax and enjoy our time together with our close friends and you are going to breath Kouki, what happens between Shintarou and Takao tonight is not going to be your fault. Remember to breath, I don't really think Kagami would appreciate me having to give you CPR in the middle of his living room. We can't let what went down last week happen again."

As Akashi guided his shaking boyfriend to the couch like promised, he slightly looked over his shoulder and mouthed the words "don't ask" to a dumbfounded Kuroko.

_Oh boy, this was going to be a long night._

After the point guards duo's entrance, things started to slowly calm down. Murasakibara, after noticing Akashi's presence, immediately stopped trying to push down his throat everything that was edible and contained sugar and instead helped Himuro and Kagami set the table while Akashi was running his hand through Furihata's tresses and massaging his temples in a desperate attempt to calm the brunet's nerves.

Half an hour later, Kise and Kasamatsu made their appearance, holding hands and both dressed like they just came out of a photoshoot, which is the norm for Kise but not so much for his shorter and older boyfriend. After greeting everyone they both went to sit next to the other couple. Well Kasamatsu did, instead of sitting next to him Kise decided to sit on his laps and engage in a one-sided conversation with Kuroko like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"I wonder if Aominecchi and Momoicchi have made up yet or not."

 

"Wait, they're fighting too?"inquired Kasamatsu.

 

"Yeah, they've been for a while now! Apparently it was over something Aominecchi said that didn't sit well with Momoicchi and since he's the densest person on the face of the planet Earth he still hasn't understood why Momoicchi isn't talking to him anymore."

 

"And how do you know all that?"

Instead of answering, Kise pointed in Murasakibara's direction with his chin. Upon sensing everyone's attention on him and having obviously overheard Kise's LOUD recap, Atsushi pointed back to Akashi who glanced down at, a now relaxed, Furihata who nodded in Kuroko's direction where he was sipping on a cup obviously filled with a vanilla-flavored beverage and avoiding everyone's gaze.

 

"Kurokocchi how-"

 

A series of loud knocks on the door saved Seirin's number 11 from getting interrogated by the Copy Cat & Co. and before he knew it, Aomine finally made his appearance.

 

 _Speaking_ _of the devil..._

 

"Yo"

 

"You're late Ahomine"

 

"Is that a way of greeting your guests Bakagami? Sheesh, what have they taught you in America?"

 

"Better manners than yours, that's for sure! You're more than an hour late Aho-"

 

"Have you served the food yet?"

 

"No but-" 

 

"Then I'm not late."

 

"Daiki quit pestering our host and sit down." ordered Akashi in his most absoluter-than-thou voice

 

"You're not the boss of-"

 

"Sit.Down.Daiki."

 

And because Aomine was not stupid enough to resist Akashi long, he ploped down next to Kuroko and avoided making eye contact with his ex captain. 

Not even 5 minutes after Daiki's arrival, Takao made his.

 

"Aah Kagami, sorry for being late but I couldn't find anywhere to park the rickshaw."

 

"S'okay, not everyone is there yet."

 

At the sound of Takao's ringing voice, Furihata and Himuro both left their significant others to quickly come up to him before the hawkeye realized what was truly going on. 

 

"Oh really? HEY HIMORU-SAN, KOU-CHA-...Akashi...and Kise...and Aomine...and Kuroko...okay, what the fuck?"

 

"Look Takao, we're all here to he-"

 

Himuro was abruptly cut off by the shrill sound of the doorbell announcing the arrival of another guest.

 

_Who is it? Furihata, Akashi, Yukio and Kise are here, so is Aomine and Takao just arrived so who's-_

 

Oh no  
  
Oh fuck

 

And just as Tatsuya feared, Taiga opened the door to reveal a grumpy Midorima, arm in arm with none other than Momoi.

 

"Kagamin! It's so nice of you to invite us all for dinner! Sorry for being late but Midorin and I met on our way here and started talking and just didn’t see time pa-"

 

“Shin-chan…”

 

“Kazu?”

 

“Satsuki…”

 

“Dai-chan?”

 

“Kagami-kun, have you invited us here with the intention to let us all starve to death?" 

 

Coming out of seemingly nowhere and breaking the current awkward atmosphere by making the two estranged couples jump, Kuroko simply sat himself on the dining table, ignoring everyone's either hostile or confused looks.

 

"Well time for dinner I guess?"

 

* * *

 

Dinner couldn't have been more awkward.

 

First there was everybody's seat.

As the host, Kagami sat at one end of the table with Kuroko on his right and Aomine on his left, and then next to Aomine there was Himuro and Murasakibara who were seated in front of Momoi and Akashi who was sitting next to Furihata. In front of Furihata was Kise who was sitting next to Kasamatsu who was facing Takao who was deliberately  _not_ looking at Midorima who was sitting on Kasamatsu's left.

Then there was the awkward silence.

Everybody was enjoying Kagami’s food whole-heartedly but the atmosphere around the dining table was lethal. With the tension between Midorima and Takao who were clearly _dying_ to talk to one another but were too stubborn to do so, Aomine making the puppy eyes at Momoi who was _completely_ ignoring him in favor of talking to Kuroko and Akashi, Kise trying to steal a kiss or two from Kasamatsu who kept shooing him away by trying to pierce his boyfriend’s eyes with his chopsticks, Furihata and Kagami’s alarmed glances to one another and Himuro’s desperate attempts at making Murasakibara not eat as much as he wants to so he wouldn’t end up with hyperlipidemia at the sweet age of 17, it would be a fucking miracle if this dinner doesn’t end with somebody being arrested or at the hospital.

With everyone being devised in their own bubbles, it came as a surprise to them all when Midorima of all people, cleared his throat and spoke.

 

“Hum…T-Takao, could I speak to you outside for a minute?” he said, pointing at the door.

 

“Y-YES!”

 

If Kazunari was trying to act cool he was failing miserably at that. Shuutoku’s point guard looked way too eager to finally speak to his boyfriend, after weeks of giving him the silent treatment, and even tripped on his way outside, arriving in front of the door even faster than Midorima who himself looked like he was about to burst with joy.

Closing the door behind them, it took the whole assembly less than a second to be gathered in front of the door, trying to listen to what was happening outside. The ones closer to the door like Furihata and Kise were the first to run towards it but Kise was currently laying face down on the carpeted floor because Akashi decided it would be a good idea to fucking _ankle-break_ him to secure for himself and his boyfriend the best place to eavesdrop.

But of course even that didn’t go as planned. Murasakibara and Kagami were bickering like children on “who arrived next to Himuro first” while Kise’s wailing of “ _Akashicchi so mean!!”_ could probably be heard from across the street!

All that noise was covering most of Midorima’s baritone voice and after a good 5 minutes all that was heard was a piercing “ _SHIN-CHAN!”_ , followed by a loud thud and silence.

The whole apartment quieted down and when they heard a pair of footsteps coming their way, everybody hurried back to their seats, trying to act as naturally as possible in front of the now reconciled couple who had just came back into the apartment, both with flushed cheeks and swollen lips, holding hands and beaming at each other.

 

“Finally” sighed Furihata.

 

But even if the tension between Shuutoku's light and shadow disappeared, the one between Tōō's ace and manager didn't. Aomine was still looking at his pink haired girlfriend with those sad sad navy colored eyes of his and it was becoming harder and harder on Satsuki to not look at him and pamper his face with kisses to make the pain go away.

 

"You're a strong independent woman Satsuki...you don't need no man to take care of or follow around...or to hug and kiss...you're strong...the strongest..."she muttered to herself under her breath like a mantra.

 

"Momoi-san are you alright?" asked Kuroko.

 

"Ah! Of course Tetsu-kun don't worry about me haha!"

 

"Satsuki..."

 

Oh no, that voice.

 

Instinctively she turned her head towards that voice that had called her name so many times for so many years in her life and to which she was the most vulnerable. Now facing Aomine for the first time in weeks she couldn't help tearing up at the sight of the person she loves the most, being in pain because of her when she had all her life tried to always make him smile that beautiful smile of his and keep that gleam in his eyes as bright as possible.

 

_Argh, fuck being strong._

 

"Dai-chan..."she said in a brittle voice before standing up from her chair and practically jumping on Daiki, who welcomed her with open arms.

 

“ _Fucking_ finally” repeated an emotionally drained Furihata before hiding his face in the crook of his laughing boyfriend's neck.

* * *

 

"Thank you for inviting us tonight Kagamicchi!"

 

"I didn't invite you, Tatsuya did but even he only invited Kasamatsu, you're just his avec I guess"

 

"Why is everybody persisting on being so mean to me, this is getting tiring!"

 

"Alright Kise we're going. Thanks for dinner Kagami. Tatsuya, I hope you get food poisoning and die." 

 

"Bye bye Yuki, love you too!" said Himuro, blowing a kiss at Kasamatsu before closing the door to Kagami's apartment.

 

“Did you really mean that senpai?

 

“Yes.”

 

“You know senpai, I still don’t understand why you hate Himuro-san so much.”

 

“Neither do I to be honest. I just do.”

 

Walking next to Kasamatsu in the busy streets of Tokyo, Ryouta still didn’t know how to bring up the subject of how they were going to spend the rest of their night to his older boyfriend.

Today had been an amazing day for Kise. After weeks of not seeing each other and only talking on the phone, he and Kasamatsu finally went on a date together.

  
Yukio had came over in the morning to pick up the blond at one of his sister's apartment, where he had been staying for over a week now since both of his parents were visiting a relative overseas. It wasn't the first time the blue-eyed man had met a member of the Kise clan. Back when Yukio and Ryouta had a strictly platonic senpai-kouhai/captain-ace relationship, at least to the rest of the world except them of course,  he had met the miracle's parents several times after some of their most important games where they thanked him for "taking good care of their Ryou-Ryou" and "having such a positive influence on him."   
  
The warm smile that gave him Kise's beautiful mother and the strong handshake of Kise's father had haunted him for days where he had absolutely fucking refused to touch Ryouta. Not when he still had the mental image of his mother calling him "Ryou-Ryou".  
  
But now a year later, he had officially met the whole Kise family, sisters included, as Ryouta's boyfriend which, surprisingly, couldn't make the blond's parents happier.   
  
In the morning they've had breakfast with Reina and her roomates at her luxurious penthouse, courtesy of Papa Kise for graduating in the top ten of her university.   
  
Reina Kise was what Ryouta would have probably looked like if he had been a girl. Long, shiny golden blond hair, 6 feet tall, a dazzling smile, perfect skin and, instead of having Ryouta's warm chocolate brown eyes, she had inherited their mother's sky blue.   
  
After breakfast, they went shopping in town, buying some clothes and new CDs before going to an Izakaya restaurant. After lunch they went back to their shopping and Kasamatsu even bought Kise the latest Dance Dance Revolution game, promising him they'll play together soon.   
  
Then their date naturally came to it's conclusion when they went to have dinner at Kagami's place. Now that dinner was over, Kise didn't want his time with his beloved to come to an end now!  
  
_I wish I could stay with him forever and ever..._

 

"Say, senpai..."

 

"Hey, Kise..."

Having spoken at the same time, the couple laughed at each other.

"You can go first Kise."

Taking a deep breath, Ryouta choose his words carefully before speaking.

  
"You know senpai, I've had an amazing day today, even though I almost died back then at Kagamicchi's, I've spent it with you which makes it even more special and I know I can be annoying to you sometimes and I understand you don't want me to disturb you when you're working so hard in college but I really miss the days where I had you all to myself and it's not even about sex or anything, I just miss you ruffling my hair, I miss talking to you whenever I want to, I miss your strong arms around me, I miss you kissing m-"  
  
Kise was cut of in the middle of his speech by a pair of strong hands cupping his cheeks, pulling him down and the feel of soft lips against his own. What started as an innocent series of pecking quickly developed into something deeper. Opening his mouth to grand access to his boyfriend's tongue, Ryouta felt Yukio playfully nipping his lower lip before putting his tongue in, engaging in a sensual dance with Kise's.   
  
Remembering that they were still standing in a crowed street and that their action was everything but decent, it's with heavily lidded eyes that Kasamatsu broke off the kiss, a string of saliva still connecting his lips to Ryouta's swollen ones.   
  
"Do you have the keys to your house?"

"Yes but senpa-"

"Hey, what did I tell you to call me when we're together?"

"I know, sorry senp...Yukio"

"Alright, now let's get going before we miss the last train."the raven said, taking his boyfriend's hand in his and guiding in the crowd.

Throwing his arms around Kasamatsu's broad shoulder, Kise shamelessly started pampering his boyfriend's nape and cheek with kisses.

"I love you Yukiocchi!!"

"Yeah...I love you too, Ryouta."

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

**Kazunari:** THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!!  
  
**Kazunari:** you guys are the best  
  
**Tatsuya:** Glad everything is alright between you and Midorima again  
  
**Kouki:** yeah, please don't do this to me again, I am a very sensible young man trying to stay as healthy and hydrated as possible in this really toxic environment, I don't need the extra stress in my life.  
  
**Kazunari:** Hahaha, noted Kou-chan!  
  
**Tatsuya:** Hey let's hang out tomorrow just the four of us, it's been a while.  
  
**Yukio:** Sorryyy but Yukiocchi wont b able to make it, he'll be pretty busy all wknd if u kno wat I mean ;))  
  
**Kouki:** Oh my god...  
  
**Kazunari:** Thank you Kise. Thank you for soiling forever the image I had of Kasamastu-san. Thank you very very much.   
  
**Tatsuya:** And after they call ME the pervert... smh, smh 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really have no idea why Kasamatsu and Himuro call each other by their first names, I guess I just liked the idea of these two being close friends (even if Kasa would N E V E R admit it)


	4. The Kise Ryouta Selfie Challenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Aomine takes a trip down memory lane and his girl, Mayuzumi is bad with names, Kagami is salty af, Kise masters the art of taking nudes and accidentally starts a war that will lead the Miracles to engage in a fierce battle of selfies to determine who has the best bae.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start to apologize for this unannounced hiatus of a month I need you to please please please click on the link right [here](http://goo.gl/U3sQi3) I don't want to dwell to much on my personal problems and you guys probably don't want to hear that! I only need you to click on the link once and then basta! You're done and I'll love you forever if you do! 
> 
> Alright now let's talk about what really matters. Remember when I said that I'll "try" to update every week? Yeah that was 6 weeks ago and I HAVE LEARNT MY LESSON
> 
> The reason it took me so long to update was because of school. As I mentioned before I'm a senior and rn I'm working my ass off to get really good grades so I'll get accepted into the college of my choice and get a couple of scholarships. Also I have less free time now that I have decided to get supplementary spanish classes with a tutor so yeah AND, I don't know if you've noticed, but the chapters got waaaaay longer like chap 1 was 1.5k long and this one is 11K!!!!! 
> 
> Tbh I have written this chapter 3 TIMES bc 1) the first time I wrote it my little brother accidentally deleted it from my computer
> 
> 2) I wrote about 6k words for the second time, hated everything and deleted it A L L 
> 
> and now here we are with a new, 11k words long version of chapter 4 and OMG I'm so glad I'm finally done. 
> 
> Fyi this chapter was inspired by a discussion Niri and I had. Initially this chapter was supposed to take place in an amusement park but I hated how I wrote everything and now the boys and my queen Momoi are all shopping in Shibuya (btw all the places mentioned do exist - except for Maji Burger of course -) 
> 
>  
> 
> Alright now I'll let you enjoy the most recent shenanigans of our favorite basketball gays.

It was around eleven in the morning when Daiki finally woke up. Yawning loudly, the blue haired boy stretched for a long time after spending all night curled up on a way too small bed for his imposing frame.

Dangling his feet from the end of the bed, Daiki wandered his still heavy with sleep eyes around the spacious bedroom. The walls and door to the en suite bathroom were painted pastel pink while every piece of furniture, from the bed and nightstands to the sofa under the window, was as white as snow.

The only things that were ruining the aesthetic of the room were the ginormous blue stuffed chick that was decorating the sofa and the bazillion pictures that adorned the walls, the desk, the shelves of the bookshelf and the nightstands.

 

_This place hasn’t changed at all._

 

From where Aomine was, he could only make out the 6 photos lined up on the desk. The first one was a class photo of their first year at Teiko. That year, Satsuki, Akashi, Midorima and Aomine had all been in the same class and being the two tallest students, Teiko’s ace and shooting guard had to stand on the last row for the picture while Satsuki, Akashi and the rest of the gremlins were in the front.

The second picture was taken during the Zenchuu tournament held in Hawaii when they were in their second year. That day they had crushed Kaulaie’s team, doubling their score thanks to Midorima who had been particularly aggressive during that game, wanting to take his revenge on the opponent’s ace who had stopped the bespectacled teen’s shots multiple times the previous year.

To celebrate their victory, Teiko’s first string had decided to spend their last day in Hawaii enjoying themselves at the beach _._

At least that was what was planned until Kise noticed that Kuroko was nowhere to be seen and what was supposed to be a relaxing outing with friends turned into an intense search that lasted for at least 5 hours of running around the beach in the scorching heat and shouting Kuroko’s name in a desperate attempt to find the lost Phantom Sixth Man who, the Miracles later found out, had actually been there the whole time, quietly reading under a parasol on what must have been Kise’s blind spot.

Needless to say that after that nobody on the team talked to Kise for a week.

The third photograph was of the team after they won the Winter Cup for the second time in a row. The fourth one was of Satsuki and two of her middle school girl friends at Teiko’s graduation. The fifth was of Tōō's team with Momoi in the middle, looking like the ethereal goddess that she was in a home-made pastel pink cheerleader uniform and pigtails, during the school's cultural festival after Aomine won a race against members of all the other clubs of Tōō Academy.The last one was the picture that both Satsuki and Kuroko used as their headers on Twitter, the one the Generation of Miracles took after playing a game together for fun for the first time in years to celebrate Kuroko's birthday.

On top of the nightstand on the right side of the bed, the side Aomine usually slept on, was a set of 4 photos of Aomine and Momoi throughout the years.

The first one was of the duo when they were still toddlers on their first day of kindergarten. Aomine and Momoi's mothers had taken about a hundred pictures of the tearful tots, looking absolutely adorable in their matching baby blue uniforms but also terrified to be left alone for the first time with other children that weren't each other.

The second one was on the first day of elementary school. This time, Daiki and Satsuki, looking fresh as fuck for 6 years old with their newly cut short hair, had shed no tears and had actually been excited to go back to school.

Well Satsuki had at least.

The third one was on their first day at Teiko, looking completely different than the previous pictures since they entered their pre-teen phase and stopped taking baths together now that Momoi's chest wasn't as flat as it used to be and that Daiki had discovered masturbation.

The last picture was of their first day at Tōō, Aomine had his arms wrapped around Satsuki's torso, mimicking the pose they always took on their previous pictures.

As Daiki started to slowly fully regain consciousness, Momoi stepped out of her en suite bathroom, wearing nothing but a white tank top and pink lacy panties and drying her long wet pink hair with a towel.

“It was about time that you woke up! Go take a shower now so we can have lunch and leave.”

“Lunch? What about breakfast?!” shouted a bewildered Aomine who was definitely awake now.

“You’re like 5 hours late for that Dai-chan” sighed the pink haired girl.

“Are you seriously telling me that I won’t get to have Mama Momoi’s special miso soup this morning?!”

Completely ignoring her boyfriend’s scandalized face; Satsuki went over to the door of her bedroom and locked the door before making her way back to Aomine who was still complaining about the lack of breakfast.

“…and I just feel so attacked right n-huh? Satsuki, why the fuck are you locking the door?”

Throwing the now wet towel on the floor, the pink haired beauty sat on the blue haired man’s laps, sliding both of her indexes under the hem of her panties while giving her boyfriend a sultry look.

“You know Dai-chan, if you’re so keen on tasting a Momoi’s speciality this morning; I know something you can eat for breakfast instead.” She whispered sensually in his ear.

The now panting young man didn’t even dare to format a proper response and instead turned her over, changing their positions so he’ll wind up on top and Satsuki underneath him. Leaving a trail of wet kisses all over his girlfriend’s incredible body, Aomine replaced Satsuki’s fingers in her panties with his and lifted his head from her stomach where he had been attacking her belly button with his tongue, so he could look at his girlfriend’s blushing face and mirrored her previous expression, making her blush even more.

“Well then, _Itadakimasu_.”

 

* * *

 

" _Fuck_..."

Completely out of breath and drenched with sweat, Yukio absent-mindedly ran his fingers through Ryouta's golden locks as the blond was wrapped around Yukio's side, laying his head on Kasamatsu's chest, listening to his boyfriend's racing heartbeat as he was also trying to catch his breath since he was as physically drained and sweaty as the raven.

"I-it's been awhile..."

"I almost forgot how good it was with you"

Grinning widely, Kise rested his chin on Kasamatsu's torso, looking at his beloved directly in the eyes. "Ooh senpai, I wouldn't mind reminding you just how good it is with me more often~. Ready for another round?"

"Shut your mouth Ryouta and NO, you've destroyed my ass enough times as it is for today. Now get off of me so I can stand up, people are staring."

As much as he wanted to stay curled up in his boyfriend's warm - and sweaty - embrace all day, the cemented ground of the street court where they have been playing one-on-ones all morning was probably not the most comfortable thing for Yukio's back so the model only acquiesced and complied to his other half's request.

Standing on his knees between the older man's legs, Kise helped Kasamatsu sit down and cupped his cheeks, stroking with his thumbs Yukio's killer cheekbones.

"Want me to get you some water?"

"Yes please"

Before the blond got up to fetch for his boyfriend and himself a bottle of mineral water - Kise will settle for nothing more or nothing else than his favorite brand of 100% natural and mineral water thank you very much - in his gym bag, Yukio smooched Ryouta's pink lips, resulting in the apparition of a delicious blush on the younger man's face as he had been completely caught off guard by his ex-captain.

"S-Senpai you're the _worst_!!" wailed Kise as he ran towards his gym bag on the other side of the court while Kasamatsu threw his head back, laughing at Ryouta's obvious embarrassment.

Closing his eyes and propping himself on his elbows, Yukio enjoyed the feel of the sun's heat on his face, relaxing his tensed facial muscles and just being so good to him after he had been completely annihilated by Kise during their one-on-ones.

Too soon for the raven's liking, the sunlight warming up his skin disappeared, replaced by a huge shadow, a heavy weight on his laps and a miraculously still cold bottle of water pressed against his burning cheek. As Yukio opened his eyes, he was greeted with his favorite kind of sunshine, beaming at him with his dazzling smile, his rosy cheeks, his pretty hazel eyes and...his fucking phone flashing every 2 seconds taking pictures of him.

"Aaah~ Yukiocchi you look so good in these! It's going to be hard to only choose a couple of them to post..." whined the blond.

"The fuck you think you're doing, Ryouta?! Give me that" growled Kasamatsu before taking Kise's phone.

Scrolling down the million pictures of Ryouta, Kaijo's team, the blond's sisters and parents, Seirin's number 11, more pictures of Ryouta, some of the Miracles throughout middle schools to the present days, a lot of candid pictures of himself Yukio had no idea existed and a couple of selfies the couple had taken last year, Kasamatsu finally reached the pictures his idiot partner had taken.

Apparently taking pictures of the blue-eyed man when he wasn't looking had been a hobby of Kaijo's ace for a while now. The pictures Ryouta had taken weren't bad. On the contrary. The light hit Yukio's face on the most perfect angle, making his blue eyes look almost transparent and his cheekbones like they were sharp enough to slay a man's throat open.

"Don't delete them! I need new pictures of you to look at before going to sleep!"

"Okay..."

"It's not like that" whined the blond. "It's just that...now that we don't get to see or talk to each other every day...I-I sometimes miss you so much that I end up looking at pictures of your face for hours...haha I remember that one time in practice when I had been staring too long at my phone and Hayakawa-senpai started scolding me, well actually more like spitting on me but-" Kasamatsu interrupted the blond in the middle of his tale by pressing their lips together.

"I understand" susurrated Yukio against Ryouta's lips. "I have pictures of you in my phone too. Actually my wallpaper is a picture of you."

"I thought you used the picture I've took of you and your brothers at your graduation?"

"That's for my lock screen. Remember the picture that you've "accidentally" sent me a couple of weeks before we started dating?"

"The one where I'm- oh my god senpai!"

A few weeks after the end of the Inter-High, Kise had finally realized that his admiration and infatuation for his captain had stopped being just that a long time ago and his then puppy love had turned into something much much stronger and beautiful.

Kise had fallen _in love_ with his team captain.

Said team captain that was going to retire from the basketball club by the end of the year and soon graduate high school and probably cut all ties him now that he wasn't forced to breathe the same air as the blond.

But Ryouta hated to lose, especially a battle he hasn't had the chance to fight yet.

Since love and dating weren't subjects the 16 years old particularly excelled in, Kise thought it wise to ask advice from people in his entourage he knew had or were in successful relationships.

His parents were out of the question because _duh_ he didn't really see himself go up to his dear mother and ask her the best way to get his _OLDER_ and _FELLOW MALE_ senpai's tongue in his mouth. So Ryouta's first instinct was to go to his sisters.

Reina didn't prove to be of much help since she had never been in a serious relationship herself, being a free spirit like Ryouta and refusing to be tied down, she had preferred having casual flings and sex here and there with both men and women instead of settling down with someone.

Ren, Kise's oldest sister who also happens to be his agent and the one who got him into the fashion industry, however was another story. She had been for the past couple of years happily married to the only son of the editor-in-chief of Zunon Boy, a magazine who had showcased Kise's modeling and basketball careers multiple times over the years. Thinking that she would be the most useful to him since she ended up marrying the guy she had been thirsting on ever since Kise's first photoshoot for the magazine when he was only 11, all of his hopes and dreams were completely crushed when he sought her advice.

"Give up" she had said with her usual poker face, not even bothering to look at him while she continued to furiously type on her smartphone.

"W-What? But Nee-chan!" whined the blond.

"He's an older guy who's soon going to head to college in Tokyo and meet new people his age with whom he'll be in contact everyday while you'll still be in high school, stuck in Kanagawa for the next couple of years and to be completely honest with you Ryou-Ryou, judging by the number of bruises that boy has left on your body and that I had to cover up for your shoots in the past year...I don't think he's really interested. Plus you don't even know if he's gay or bi or..." she ranted while still typing on her phone, completely unaware that each word that came out of her mouth was slicing open the wound in Ryouta's heart wider and wider.

But the model was a stubborn boy and so he had decided to just tune his sister out, and seek this time his closest friends aid.

....Which had turned out to be probably the worst decision Kise has ever made in his entire life.

And that was saying something.

Despite being in a relationship with an older man himself, Murasakibara had absolutely _no fucking recognition_ of how they ended up dating but he was sure that sweets must have been involved in the process.

_Useless_

Aomine had three loves in his life. Momoi Satsuki, Mai Horitaka and boobs. None of which could possibly be of any help with Kise's issue.

_Even more useless_

Momoi had been in love twice in her life. The first time, the guy had barely if not not at all noticed her feelings and kept on misinterpreting her overly touchy attitude towards him for "close friendship". What the pink haired beauty had been through was quite similar to Kise's situation...except for the fact that Momoi never got the guy, had been bluntly rejected by the one she loved when she gathered up enough courage to "officially" confess, cried a _lot_ and went on to date her childhood best friend.

_No comment._

Akashi had tried to help his friend. He really did. But when Ryouta asked, out of curiosity, how he and Furihata became an item and the red haired's response was that "After putting the fear of God into him back in the final game of the Winter Cup, I had to redress my image and name in his eyes and I did so by paying for him approximately 45 000¥ worth of omurice in Tokyo's most expensive restaurant." Kaijo's ace had decided that it would be best for his safety and well-being to avoid any further contact with Akashi Seijuurou for a little while.

Ryouta didn't even bother to ask Kuroko because the blond will forever be in denial about the cyan-haired teen's lack of virtue.

To Kise's surprise, Midorima had proven himself to be the most useful out of the bunch. As stated by the green-haired astrological guru, a couple’s sign level of compatibility was of upmost importance. Concerning Geminis and Leos, the fire/air combination tended to work well, fire needed air to burn and so most of the times liaisons between the mythological Royal and the archetypal Communicator were usually good natured relationships.

But according to the Cancer, Kise should just "give up before you embarrass yourself more than you already do every time you open your mouth to do anything else then breathe because nobody with half a brain and no blood relations to you would ever consider spending more time than necessary in your presence, even less someone who had repeatedly showed you both verbally and physically just how much they can't stand you."

Ryouta had just humphed and commented how fucking rich that was coming from _Midorima_.

But despise knowing that a potential relationship between him and his beloved senpai could work, at least according to _Oha Midorima_ , Kise still had no idea how to take the first step.

But that was before he received an....unexpected message, to say the least, from Moriyama-senpai.

It wasn't even a typed message. It was worse, way worse. There was on his screen, a selfie of Moriyama, who was obviously very naked, trying - and failing - to make what Kise only assumed was a sexy smolder.

Not even 5 seconds after Kise's sight had been taken away from him forever, the culprit called him.

" _OH MY FUCKING GOD, KISE I AM SO SO SO SORRY_ " cried out Moriyama on the other line.

" _THIS WASN'T MEANT FOR YOU_ "

Oh thank god

" _IT WAS FOR KASAMATSU_ "

W H A T ?!

Has Kasamatsu been so indifferent to Kise's numerous attempts at flirting because he had actually been in a relationship with Moriyama all along?!

"Oh, I had no idea you and Kasamatsu-senpai were like that" responded the blond, his throat so tight it amazed him how he could still talk or even breath properly.

That was it.

Kise was going to end up alone all of his life because his one true love was already taken. He'll end up like one those sad _sad_ people who feed pigeons in the park every day and talk about politics to bushes while people passing by warned their children to stay far away from him. He'll end up obese like coach Genta, lose all of his money on drinking and gambling, he'll never get a job, he'll never contribute to society, he'll never-

" _NO NO OF COURSE NOT_ " quickly denied the brunet. " _IM 100% STRAIGHT, I LOVE GIRLS, GIRLS NOT YUKIO, YUKIO ISNT A GIRL, I LOVE GIIIIIIIRLS_ "

Ignoring his senior's pitiful attempts to clench to the last remainings of his heterosexuality, Kise shed a tear of relief as the lump on his throat disappeared.

His chances to end up debating in the future with the verdure of Ueno Park were considerably lower now.

After that, Kaijo's Casanova had proceeded to explain to Kise that, ever since middle school apparently, Kasamatsu had been the co-author, editor and sometimes even publisher of every single text Moriyama has ever sent to a female and apparently, around the middle of their first year at Kaijo, their captain had been promoted to personal photographer and had a right to veto every nude the shooting guard sent to his girlfriends.

" _I was sending this to Kasamatsu to get his approval but I've accidently selected your name instead of Yukio’s since yours just under his in my contact list. Fuck I'm so glad it was you and not Kobor_ i..." continued Kaijo's number 5 but Kise wasn't listening anymore.

Thanks to that traumatizing event, Kise now had an attack plan that was 100% guaranteed to make his captain fall for him.

He was going to send Kasamatsu nudes.

And that's how, after asking Reina to do his hair and make-up, Ryouta moved his sister's couch near the window that had the best lightening and laid on it casually, shirtless and with his pants lowered enough so that his V was clearly visible.

After taking about a hundred selfies, Kise decided on one where he was pouting his pretty lips, flexing his free arm while running his hand through his blond mane, the lights hitting right on his face and torso, making his skin practically glow and his eyes much look almost golden.

The model debated for over half an hour with himself on wether or not he should follow the picture with a message but he didn't want his senpai to actually _think_ he was really sexting someone so Ryouta finally made up his mind and it's with tightly closed eyes and his heart racing that the blond pressed send.

It took exactly 14 minutes and 26 seconds for Kasamatsu to reply.

 **Kasamatsu-senpai (´▽`ʃƪ)♡** : the fuck?

 **Kasamatsu-senpai (´▽`ʃƪ)♡** : is this a joke?

_Alright, time to be sleek now Ryouta_

**You:** Woaaah senpai~ (*≧∀≦*) I'm so so so sooorryyyy!!!! This wasn't meant for you !!!!

 **Kasamatsu-senpai (´▽`ʃƪ)♡:** Figured. Who was it for?

Uh oh. Half of him was over the moon at Kasamatsu's words that clearly showed he was feeling a little bit jealous while the other was in a complete state panic because this was also not the answer he had hope and he now had to quickly make something up.

 **You:** Oh hahaha~ it was for my mother hahahaha~

_what_

**Kasamatsu-senpai (´▽`ʃƪ)♡:** What?

 **You:** Ooh sorryyy I made a typo (*/∇＼*)!!! I meant my sister, not my mother!!!

W H A T

 **Kasamatsu-senpai (´▽`ʃƪ)♡:** That's still...not morally okay or even legal Kise.

And after a - probably failed - pitiful attempt to try to convince his crush that he indeed didn't have an Oedipus _nor_ sister complex and wasn't in fact sexting his mother or sister, the conversation changed to more random things and before they knew it they had been texting back and forth the entire day.

Texting turned into a regular thing. In the morning they would text each other good morning and before going to sleep they'll text each other good night; sometimes, well most of the times, when Kise was bored in class he would text Kasamatsu but only to get a " _Don't bother me while im in class_ " or " _Focus on your studies idio_ t!".

Despite spending most of their day together, once they arrived back to their home after practice they would immediately start texting each other again. Their conversations weren't even that special, it went from some of Kise's weirdest stories from middle school about the Miracles to Kasamatsu sending him videos of Kobori tap dancing in his garage.

Then texting turned to phone calls, high-fives to holding-hands on their way home, hugs after victories to passionate embraces in the dark and Kise's one-sided hopeless love to a beautiful and loving relationship with the man he loved the most.

"Still, of all the pictures of me you can find, you choose this one?" inquired the blond.

"It's my favorite" responded Kasamatsu. "Plus I don't have that many pictures of you or us together; you keep most them on your phone.”

“No way!” gasped Ryouta. “Let’s remedy to that right away, take a selfie with me.”

Without waiting for his boyfriend’s answer, the blond positioned himself comfortably on the raven’s laps and started taking pictures of them, changing their expressions and angles every 2 photos. From silly faces to smirks to sticking their tongues out or putting their fingers in each other’s nose and of course passionately kissing each other, the couple had now a ton of cute pictures together, which– surprisingly- didn't make Kise too happy.

“They’re all so good! Which ones am I supposed to choose to post on Twitter and Instagram?!” screeched the blond.

“Is this really all you think about?!” replied an annoyed Kasamatsu. “Who fucking cares? Post the least “couple-y” ones on your verified accounts and the nearly nsfw ones in the private ones or something like that…”

“Yukiocchi you’re a genius!” shouted Ryouta before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s waist and burying his face in the crook of his neck.

“I love you so so so much Yukiocchi…”

“I love you too dumbass” whispered the older man before kissing his boyfriend’s damp hair.

 

* * *

It’s not the distance that’s the enemy, but the endless time I have to wait until I hold you in my arms  ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡ ♡

* * *

**nijimurashuuzo** liked CopyCat7's photo

 **eyeofthetaiga** liked CopyCat7's photo

 **kazunaritakao** liked CopyCat7's photo

 **fromLAtoTokyo** liked CopyCat7's photo

 **fromLAtoTokyo** left a comment on CopyCat7's photo: Yuki-chan (♥o♥) 

  

* * *

Sei♡

 

 **Sei♡:** Hello love.

 **You:** Hey babe

 **Sei♡:** Still in practice?

 **You:** Yeah but it’s about to end. After that Kuroko and I are hanging out at Kagami's place and then I’ll come pick you up from the station

 **You:** Are you already in the train?

 **Sei♡:** Yes but I think I'll arrive a bit late. Mind waiting for me a little longer at the station?

 **You:** I'll wait for you for the rest of my life if you asked me, Seijuurou ♡

 **Sei♡:** ♡♡

 **You:** ♡♡♡

 **Sei♡:** ♡♡♡♡

 **You:** Stop this

 **Sei♡:** Sorry.

 **You:** Mind if I keep you company until you arrive?

 **Sei♡:** You know I dont but isn't your coach going to try to run you over with her scooter if you're caught texting during practice again?

 **Sei♡:** As much as I respect her and her coaching abilities, I will never let someone harm you and get away with it with all of their limbs attached to their bodies.

 **You:** Alright calm down Red Devil, i'm hiding in the restroom rn

 **You:** Anyway

 **You:** I've been thinking about this thing for a while already...

 **Sei♡:** ???

 **You:** Ok so hypothetically speaking, if you absolutely HAD to pay a certain sum to spend time with me on a weekly basis, how much are you willing to pay???

 **Sei♡:** …

 **Sei♡:** Kouki I thought we were done talking about this.

 **You:** Ok, ok fair enough

 **You:** I have another question tho

 **Sei♡:** What is it sweetheart?

 **You:** If you had to convert your love for me into money, how much would it be?

 **Sei♡:** It would be impossible to do such a thing because my love for you is infinite.

 **You:** ….

 **You:** really, Sei, really?

 **You:** I just

 **You:** like

 **You:** that’s nice and all but love and infinity are not going to pay my bills and feed my children Seijuurou!

 

* * *

 

"Shin-chan"

"..."

"Shiiiin-chaaan~"

"..."

"Shin-chan!"

"What?!" finally snapped Midorima.

"Open it"

"No."

"Oh c'mon Shin-chan, open it!"

"I said no."

"I've worked too hard on this, don't disregard my art and waste my time like that you heartless bastard!" suddenly shouted Kazunari.

"Kazunari, stop acting like a child and lower your fucking voice, people are staring at us." Shintarou hushed his boyfriend, feeling the disapproving stares and glares of the other patrons - or should he say _masters_ \- of the Kuroneco maid café, his boyfriend’s favorite establishment in Nakano Broadway.

As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough for the 6' 5 tall green-haired boy to be sitting in this café, surrounded by girls parading around the place dressed in _way_ too short for his liking maid outfits and cat ears on top of their heads, he also had to deal with his over excited and more annoying than usual lover.

“There is absolutely nothing artistic in a 10 seconds video of you blushing with a rainbow pouring out of your big mouth when you open it, nanodayo.”

Crossing his arms, Midorima deliberately turned his head away from the raven to show him his exasperation with his more than irritating attitude. Expecting to hear the whines of his boyfriend he instead felt his phone vibrate in his pocket followed with the notification that he received a snap from "hawkeye10".

Sighing, Shintarou opened up the app, greeted by a purple rectangle next to Kazunari's username. The first video was the one his idiotic partner had made earlier while they were waiting for their food and begged Midorima to open. As expected it was just a stupid 10 seconds clip of his boyfriend dicking with the app's newly added effects.

The second one though was of Kazunari using the teary eyes effect, exaggeratedly quivering his lips, and all of that adorned with the caption " _tfw Shin-chan rejects u"_

Of course Shintarou would be a big fat liar if he said that he didn’t enjoy his daily dose of Kazunari’s adorable snapchat shenanigans. The viewing of all the snaps the shooting guard had received during the day had made its way into Midorima's night routine and now, after stretching and donning his pajamas and nightcap, Shuutoku's ace would lay on his bed, smile and laugh at his favorite point guard's taped antics before going to sleep.

But of course Kazunari had absolutely no need to be aware of that.

"You're an idiot" laughed Midorima, reaching his arm across the table to flick the raven's forehead.

"Ow, Shin-chan!" whined Takao "You're adding conjugal violence now?! After...after all these years…all these hard years that I've spent at work to earn enough money t-to be able to pay our bills, repay our debts, buy your lucky items, provide for you and our seven beautiful children, pay for this delicious meal we're eating right now...a-after all I have done for you and our family, this is how you repay me?" fake sobbed Takao.

"Puh- _lease_ like I'll ever need your money to buy me my lucky items...and what hard work are you talking about? You just sold some your old Yu-Gi-Oh cards that you found in your garage at Mandakare Cards before coming here."

Rolling his eyes, the raven returned his attention to his phone and suddenly gasped.

"Look at this" exclaimed Takao before frantically scrolling down his phone "Look! Even Kasamatsu-san is more affectionate with Kise than you are with me!"

As he could see on the screen of Kazunari's phone, Kise's latest Instagram update on his private account was a collage of multiple pictures of him and Kasamatsu in which they were either smiling, making silly faces or kissing. The blond even went as far as to caption it with a cheesy love quote and a fuckton of blue heart emojis.

After the fight they had a couple of weeks ago and the whole dinner fiasco his friends put together to make them reconcile, Shintarou had promised himself to be more tender with his lover and not treat him like he used to back when they were just mere teammates and classmates. The shooting guard had learned his lesson and he was determined to change for the better for the sake of his shadow.

Even if that meant he had to swallow his pride and lose some of his dignity.

Gently taking Takao's free hand in his, Midorima intertwined his taped fingers with the raven's, softly smiling at him, making Kazunari's porcelain cheeks heat up and his poor heart race.

"I'm sorry if I don't show you more often how much I love you Kazu" whispered Shintarou, trying to avoid the unwanted attention of the other customers in the café. "But I promise to you that I will do everything humanly possible to make you happy and keep you by my side."

"Shin-chan..." murmured the wide eyed point guard. Without any warning Kazunari threw his arms around Midorima’s shoulder, gratifying his boyfriend’s neck with loud and wet kisses.

“You have absolutely _no_ idea how much I want to make out with you right now” purred Kazunari in Midorima’s ear before regaining his place, completely ignoring his boyfriend’s burning cheeks and the dozen of other patrons gawking at them.

“I'm done eating anyway. Shin-chan, you still want to go buy your waifu's collector album?"

"Sh-She's not...” stuttered a highly flustered Shintarou after hearing Takao’s provocative words “Keiko Fujiie is one of the greatest female Japanese composers of our generation and she does not deserve to be referred to with a name as derogatory and ridiculous as _waifu_ , nanodayo."

"Shin-chan I know you like older women.” laughed the raven as Shuutoku’s light and shadow exited the maid café “Don't worry I'm not holding it against you, if you want I'll even let you call our first daughter Keiko."

"Kazunari" growled Shintarou, clearly repressing himself to let out his usual ' _Shut up Takao_ '. "Don't be ridiculous now, we still have to catch a taxi to take us to Shibuya before we can’t find one.”

“But Shiiiin-chaaan” whined the shorter man “do we really have to go _aaaaaaall_ the way to Tower Records just to-”

“Yes”

“But Shin-cha-”

“Let’s go Kazunari” pressed Midorima, completely tuning out his boyfriend.

“Shin-chan”

No response.

“ _Shiiiin_ -chan”

Walking ahead of him, Kazunari had to trot to catch up to Shintarou. Once the hawkeye was at a reasonable distance from his man, he jumped on his back, wrapped his legs around his boyfriend's waist and clutched tightly to Midorima's broad shoulders.

"T-TAKAO" shouted a startled Midorima, wobbling from left to right because of the new found extra weight on his back, crashing into a fuckton of other pedestrians angrily throwing every insult known in the Japanese language their way.

“TAKAO GET OFF OF ME THIS INSTANT NANODAYO!”

“Only if you promise to make out with me in the alley on our left right now” breathed the raven into his boyfriend’s reddening ear before taking it’s lobe in his mouth and gently biting it.

“P-promise” murmured Shintarou, completely and utterly defenseless under his other half’s maddeningly sweet torture.

Needless to say Takao had never moved as quickly as he did before taking his boyfriend’s hand and guiding him towards the much needed darkness the alley was providing for them, hiding them from the prying eyes of the other Tokyoites while they recharged themselves on the others warmth and love.

 

* * *

 

Mayuzumi-san (-_-)

 

 **You:** Mayuzumi-san where are you?

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** In the train. They announced we’ll arrive soon so I’m almost here

 **You:** It’s impossible, you told me you entrained not even half an hour ago

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** …

 **You:** In which train are you Mayuzumi-san?

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Oh

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** I’m on my way to Gifu apparently

 **You:** Mayuzumi-san…

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Yeah, I wasn't paying attention when I got in the fucking train

 **You:** ...

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** What, are you that eager to see me?

 **You:** As a matter of fact yes

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** ...

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Sorry

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** I'll make it before the end of the signing ok?

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Just wait for me there

 **You:** Alright

 **You:** I can't wait to see you

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Yeah, yeah

 **Mayuzumi-san (-_-):** Me too...

 

* * *

 

"So is he coming?"

Looking down at Furihata's face resting on his laps, Kuroko only sighed and continued running his hand through the brunet's tresses.

"Ow, that bad?"

"He took the wrong train. Again."

"Wait didn't he 'take the wrong train' last time when you were supposed to go watch a movie?"

"It's a hobby of his to take a random train and arrive to an unknown station and wander off."

“That’s quiet…okay that’s really weird, remind me why you’re dating him again?”

“Probably for the same reasons you’re dating the guy who almost stabbed me in the eye with a pair of scissors!” shouted Kagami from the kitchen where he was preparing lunch.

“That was last year Kagami” shouted back Furihata, rolling his eyes. “Why do you always have to bring that little incident up?”

“Why do you all have to act like it was a ‘ _little incident_ ’ WHEN I ALMOST LOST AN EYE?!”

"Drama Queen" muttered the brunet under his breath. Kouki wasn't one to become aggressive quickly but as soon as his beloved boyfriend was involved, he had a real hard time keeping his cool.

"Be nice Furihata-kun" said Kuroko as he gently pulled on the point guard's frange. The brunet only sticked his tongue out to him and turned his attention back to his phone.

"Y'know, you can stay here as long as you want Kuroko" said Kagami, now setting the table.

"Weren't you supposed to meet-up with Himuro-san today Kagami-kun?"

"Himuro-san is in Tokyo?!" chimed in Furihata

"Yeah he was supposed to be but fucking Murasakibara suddenly had a toothache and he refused to go see a dentist if Tatsuya wasn't with him" groaned Kagami clearly annoyed at the purple haired giant for monopolizing all of his 'brother's free time.

"Thank you Kagami-kun but I think I'll better go wait in line for the signing instead of waiting for Mayuzumi-san to come" murmured Kuroko.

Feeling a soft hand caressing his cheek, Kuroko looked down to Furihata's face, smiling at him.

"Want me and Sei to come with you?" Smiling back to his friend, Kuroko leaned into the brunet's touch.

"Furihata-kun should enjoy his date with Akashi-kun. Don't worry, I'll be quite alright by myself."

Suddenly Kuroko felt a strong arm resting on his shoulder as Kagami plopped down next to him and Furihata on the couch.

"Ain't no way I'll let you go by yourself!" grinned the red head "Since I have nothing better to do I'll come with you until your _boo_ arrives"

"No...no...Kagami... _no_...." whined Furihata

"Right now I don't know what I want to do more, face-palm or slap you across the face for that horrible pun"

 

* * *

 

“Go Yukiocchi!”

“Shut the fuck up Ryouta!”

It was amazing how Kasamatsu still had the breath and energy to yell at his overexcited boyfriend since he was currently engaged in a fierce battle of Dance Dance Revolution with none other than fucking Miyagi Kiyoshi.

Originally, Kaijo’s ace and former captain’s plans for the rest of the day was to have ramen at the Ippudo Ebisu restaurant in Shibuya, then head over to Shibuya 109 Men’s to do some shopping and end their day at the Shidax karaoke but of course, like everything that involves Kise, nothing went as planned.

After lunch the couple had preferred to walk. On their way to the shopping mall they passed Club Sega and now Yukio realizes that it's at this exact moment that he should have put his foot down and refused to give in to his boyfriend's pleading, no matter what he did or said.

But Kise Ryouta had him wrapped around his little finger and Yukio was _weak_. It only took the blond to bat his stupidly long eyelashes and pout his pretty lips for Kasamatsu to completely abandon any futile attempts at resisting Ryouta's charm.

Once inside the arcade Kise naturally went over the DDR section with Kasamatsu following close by, holding the younger man's hand tightly in his, a deep frown painted on his face and glaring at every teenage girl present in a miles radius who had the intentions to come get an autograph or a picture with "Kise-kun". The raven learned quickly at the beginning of his relationship with the model that if he wanted Kise's whole time and attention during their rare outings together he had to get over his excessive fear of every being with a pair of breast who wasn't related to him in order to keep the blonde for himself.

The blue-eyed man was so focused on glaring at a particular group girls, who already had their phones out and were making their way in the crowd towards them, that he let Kise guide him and didn't pay attention to where he was going until he brutally bumped his shoulder into someone.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you coming..."

"No no it's me I wasn't paying atten-"

"Yukiocchi are you okay?!" wailed Ryouta

"Kiyoshi-san where are you?" shouted an alarmed voice from somewhere in the crowd.

"MIYAJI?!"

"KASAMATSU!"

Of all the people he could have run into...out of all of them he absolutely _had_ to run into the person he wanted to see the least.

Well the second person he wanted to see the least, nobody will ever dethrone Tatsuya from this spot.

"Miyaji...I wasn't expecting to see you here..."

"Yeah...same..."

Deliberately avoiding each other's eyes, the Strky teammates were both looking for a way to exit with their significant blond so they could avoid what was very soon going to turn into a _very_ awkward situation. But, like Kasamatsu said, everything that involves Ryouta is doomed to go wrong.

"I know you!" exclaimed the model "You're Midorimacchi's former teammate right? Oh and you!" he said this time pointing at Hayama who had materialized next to his boyfriend "You're one of those Uncrowned Kings, Hayama Koutarou, Akashicchi's teammate!"

"Great, at least you know his fucking name..." muttered Miyaji.

"Woah, you're Kise Ryouta! Man I'm so bumped we didn't get to play against each other at the Inter-High or the Winter Cup! Although going against Shuutoku was fun" he grinned at his seemingly annoyed boyfriend "It would have been so cool to beat you and Kaijo too!"

_Bitch say whaaaat?_

Feeling his anger rising and the vein on his forehead aching, Kasamatsu was _this close_ to put to work those pineapple-throwing skills he achieved under Miyaji's tutelage last year. It was one thing to insult his personal skills, but disrespect the achievements and aptitude of his alma mater's basketball club, the one he gave the best 3 years if his life so far, belittle every single player who has left their sweat and tears during training and on the court to get to where they were now _and_ disrespect Ryouta as an ace and everything he risked to get Kaijo as far as they could go was another.

And doing both simultaneously assured you to get a freshly print of Kasamatsu's Martins in the face.

As he was about to rip Hayama a new one, Kasamatsu's train of thought was abruptly cut by his boyfriend's clear laugh.

"Hahaha y-y-you!" chuckled adorably - at least to Kasamatsu's ears - Ryouta as he was trying to hide his laugh behind his hands, but quickly enough his chuckle ceased and his lips curled up into a sneer has he regained his seriousness and glared at the other blond. "You must be pretty fucking dumb to think you can beat me or my team" snarled Kise.

"Hmph, what you talking big for?" chimed in Miyaji, obviously trying to come to the defense of his boyfriend "As I recall, Shuutoku almost doubled Kaijo's score during our match at the WC"

"What are _you_ talking big for" fired back Kasamatsu, represing his role as the senpai as he gently pushed Kise behind his back so he could face Miyaji himself "Shuutoku wouldn't have lasted the first quarter without Midorima and you know it"

"Huh?! Like I need that overgrown brat to beat you!"

"Oh yeah? Then bring it!" And like Yukio said, whenever Ryouta was involved it always ended badly for him. That's how he found himself fighting for his, Kise's and Kaijo's honor by playing Dance Dance Revolution set on the highest level of difficulty with Miyaji Kiyoshi during one of his date with his boyfriend while said boyfriend cheered and filmed him from behind.

 

_Aaah the things he does for love_

 

* * *

 

"What about this one?"

"No"

"Huh? Why?! I think it looks good on me"

"Yeah if you're going for the whole 'I am a 40 years old pedophile who lives in an RV in the forest' look then you're right, it's perfect Dai-chan."

"Did you have to be so specific Satsuki?"

"Always have to be with you"

"Fuck it, I'm taking it anyway" groaned Aomine as he reentered the changing room.

After their little... _morning exercise_ , the couple had decided to have lunch at one of their favorite Indian place at Parco and then go clothes shopping for the fall right after. It has now been exactly 2 hours and 17 minutes that they had been stuck at the Lazy Hazy Planet arguing about Aomine's more than atrocious choices of clothing.

"Don't you ever question yourself before making any sort of decision?" said Satsuki, jaw dropping as she goes through the assortment of shirts, jackets and pants, only people who deserve life prison or drive SUVs older than their parents would wear, her boyfriend had unfortunately decided to purchase.

"Nah I have you for that" said boyfriend answered from behind the curtain of the changing room he was occupying.

"Thanks Dai-chan"

"Anytime babe"

As Daiki was putting on his jeans he heard his phone vibrate in his jacket's pocket. Taking the device out, Aomine scrolled through all the notifications he had received to see if one of them was worth unlocking his phone for.

He had gotten an extremely detailed death threat from Wakamatsu if he didn't show up at practice tomorrow, 17 friendship request on Facebook he was never going to check and 34 unread messages from Kise along with 1 snap. Since he only had one snap, Daiki decided to open the yellow app first and see what kind of fuckery had Kise wasted his time to make and send to him and probably the rest the Miracles too.

After clicking on Kise's username and taping away a series of dumb selfies of the model fucking with the app's newest effects, Daiki stopped at the last of the blond's snap which was a video of Kasamatsu hanging on for his life on the dance floor of a Dance Dance Revolution machine with the caption: " _my BAE > YOURS_"

Oh no he _didn't_.

"SATSUKI!" roared Aomine, coming out of the changing room....with nothing on but his boxers and jeans around his ankles.

"OH MY GOD!" shrieked the pink haired beauty as she ran towards her childhood friend, pushing him back inside the changing room and closing the curtains on them.

"I'm at the end of my rope Dai-chan...I swear to god I lose at least 5 years of my life every time we're in public together..."

"Look at this!" shouted Aomine, replaying Kise's snap "This is a provocation....it's...it's a call to harm!"

"We say 'call to arms', Dai-chan..." sighed Satsuki

"YEAH THAT! I ain't going down without a fucking fight Satsuki" growled the blue haired man

"The fact that you're saying that with a facial expression that screams 'I am not afraid to commit a felony and do time for it" is mildly concerning..."

"Come here, I'm gonna show that dumbass who's bae is the best"

"You really mean that Dai-chan?"

"Of course I do" murmured Daiki to his blushing girlfriend's ear, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her temple

"There's nobody in the whooooole wiiiiide world who could ever beat you. Not even me"

And that, coming from Aomine, meant more to Momoi than all the 'I love you"s he could ever say.

 

* * *

 

"Hello?"

" _Tetsuya! Where are you_?!"

"In front of the National Diet Library"

" _Alright. My train finally fucking arrived here and now I'm near Parco so just give me 5 minu-_ "

"The signing is over Mayuzumi-san"

" _What? Fuck, no way!_ "

"Don't worry Mayuzumi-san, I bought another copy of the novel there and got it signed for you"

" _I don't give a fuck about the novel Tetsuya! I promised you we'll go together and you ended up going by yourself..._ "

"I wasn't alone, Kagami-kun was with me."

" _Not the fucking point hon, not the fucking point_."

"There's still plenty of things we can do. Has Mayuzumi-san had lunch yet?"

 _"Now that you mention it I'm fucking starv-oh fuck!_ "

" _Mayuzumi-san? What's wrong_?"

"..."

"Mayuzumi-san?"

" _Yeah, I'm here. Sorry, I just bumped into Sonic and Boobzilla and had to do some misdirection to avoid what was doomed to be a terribly uncomfortable exchange for both parties_ "

"By 'Sonic' and _Boobzilla_ do you perhaps mean Aomine-kun and Momoi-san?"

" _Yeah them_ "

"Mayuzumi-san..."

" _Meet me in front of La Bisboccia_?"

"Already on my way. Can't wait to finally see you"

" _Yeah me too Tetsuya...me too_ "

 

* * *

 

"Sei!" At the sound of his nickname bestowed by his beloved, Akashi turned around and saw from a distance his favorite brunet waving at him, a broad smile adorning his beautiful face which made the red-head's own lips curl up too.

Almost at the same time, as they were in the midst of making their way through the crowd towards each other, Kouki and Seijuurou both started running the best they could without bumping into anyone in the busy station of Shibuya. It's with his arms stretched out and his everlasting smile still splitting his face, making those adorable dimples Seijuurou loved so much appear, that Seirin's number 12 reached his other half first and jumped into his opened arms.

"Seiiiii, I missed you so much!" screamed of joy Furihata into Akashi's arms, burying his face in the warmth of Seijuurou's neck. "I missed you too Kouki" said Akashi, kissing every bit of skin he could reach with his lips.

It has been exactly 41 days and 5 hours since they had last been in _only_ each other's company. Being both busy with their studies and with basketball; plus living 457 km away from each other didn't help much.

Seirin's and Rakuzan's second year point-guards were well aware of the difficulties they'll have to face if they decided to invest themselves into a long distance relationship that might not last long in the end.

But it was worth it. The cute texts between classes and practice just to check on the other, the daily phone conversations that most of the time turned into reminiscence sessions about Akashi's middle school days and his and the rest of the Miracles shenanigans and "I-can't-belive-you-haven't-been-arrested-yet" stories, the much-awaited but unfortunately very rare Skype calls where they mostly beamed at each other, whispered sweet confessions of love to one another in the secrecy of their rooms and laughed until one of them fell asleep.

_All of that. It was all 100% worth it._

Slowly pulling away from Kouki's embrace, Akashi intertwining their fingers together, guiding his beau towards the exit of the station.

~~~~~~~~~~

"....are you seriously telling me that you had no idea they were together?!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Kouki; I had never been notified of Koutarou's relationship with Shintarou's former teammate up until now."

"Seriously? I find it hard to believe that your _precious little Reo_ would be aware of Hayama's relationship status and not immediately tell you..."

"Kouki..." warned Seijuurou at what his boyfriend was implying.

Kouki had never been a fan of Mibuchi Reo. He didn't like the way the raven acted around Akashi, how he so easily touched him, the too affectionate for his liking nickname Rakuzan's shooting guard was adamant on calling Seijuurou and his obvious _big ass crush_ on _his_ boyfriend.

But out of all the things he found irritating about Mibuchi Reo was that he could see Akashi everyday when Kouki couldn't.

Akashi thought his boyfriend's jealousy and animosity towards his teammate was completely unfounded and ridiculous to boot. Reo was only a trusted teammate and good friend with whom Akashi got along well. Plus, everybody who had only been in the couple's presence once could see how crazy about Furihata Akashi was so it was a bit disheartening to the redhead that his own lover couldn't see it himself.

"Don't 'Kouki' me Sei! I'm not trying to start drama or anything" started the brunet "because I don't get to see you whenever I want like _he_ does and looooves to flaunt in my face by sending me dozens of snaps of him and _Sei-chan_ together e v e r y d a y" he muttered the last part under his breath as he held Seijuurou's hand tighter in his.

"It's 'they' Kouki"

"What?"

"Reo prefers that we refer to them by neutral pronouns"

"He, she, _they_ , whatever! The fact of the matter is that your 'friend' Reo Mibuchi's attitude towards you is a bit irritating to me but you refuse to acknowledge it or reject them once and for all!"

Instead of gratifying him with an answer, as they reached their destination Akashi let go of his boyfriend's hand, opened the door of one of his favorite italian restaurant and comically bowed to a dumbfounded Furihata as he entered the establishment first.

"S-Sei! T-the hell you think you're doing?" stuttered the flustered brunet.

Still not answering him, Akashi stood up and guided his beau towards their reserved table where, at the sight of the couple, two waiters were already serving an assortment of the restaurant's finest antipasti.

Before taking his seat, Akashi pulled Kouki's chair out for him to sit like the true gentleman that he had been raised to, completely aware of the effect the use of his social graces had on his other-half. Once they were seated and had sent the waiters away to give them time to read the menu, Seijuurou rested his face on top of his crossed hands, smirking at a flustered Furihata who was purposefully avoiding his lover's gaze in favor of munching on a mozzarella slice.

"What?" asked the brunet, finally renouncing on ignoring his boyfriend.

"Nothing. I'm just waiting for you to resume your rant about Reo so I can prove you, _once again_ , how wrong you are on the matter."

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Pff, and he _dares_ call it the 'emperor eye' " muttered Furihata under his breath

"Look Kouki" started the red head "I don't really understand where you get these ideas from but I can assure you that my relationship with Reo is nothing but platonic and even if they were harboring romantic feelings towards my person I will never reciprocate them for my heart is already taken by none other than you Kouki." practically serenaded Akashi to a now alarmingly red Furihata who was desperately trying to discreetly fan himself with the menu.

"W-Whatever! I don't want to waste my precious time with you talking about this bullshit anymore..." murmured a still very red Furihata to a beaming Akashi "Let's order now I'm starving! What are you getting Sei?"

"Hmm, I don't know, I'm hesitating between the Bucatini All' amatriciana or the Orechiette salsiccio rosso and you?"

"What's up with these names?" confusedly asked the brunet "One sounds like a sexually transmissible disease and the other like a Naruto villain."

Seijuurou couldn't help but laugh at his boyfriend's remark and soon enough they were both trying to muffle their laughter as much as possible to not disturbed the other patrons. As he was wiping away tears of laughter, Akashi heard a small distinctive sound emanating from his phone, notifying him that he had received a new snap.

Opening the yellow app, Rakuzan's captain was greeted by Kise's username next to a small purple rectangle announcing him the blond had sent him, _yet again_ , another set of his infamous and utterly useless snap videos. But this time the caption of a particular video caught his attention.

Raising an eyebrow at his former teammates boldness, Akashi mentally accepted the challenge which he planned on, naturally, winning.

Picking up his phone, Seijuurou acted like he was checking the device when he was actually snapping a picture of his adorable lover trying to muffle his laughter the best he could behind his palms and added to the snap the caption: " _My bae is ABSOLUTELY the best_ "

Unbeknown to either of them that they were being watched by another odd pair consisted of a Rakuzan and Seirin player, just two tables behind.

 

* * *

 

"This is ridiculous nanodayo"

"Just take the damn picture Shin-chan!"

This had already been going on for about 20 minutes. After purchasing the album Midorima had been looking for, Shuutoku's light and his faithful shadow migrated to the 'Rock' section of Tower Records, looking for the latest album of Takao's favorite J-Rock band.

And it's during this peaceful moment that the God of Misfortune had decide to imprison the pair under it's raven wing by sending them the worst maledictions of all in the form of a 10 seconds video from one Kise Ryouta. Kazunari had laughed at first. He found it funny and cute. Then he watched Aomine, Momoi and Akashi's Stories and he wasn't laughing anymore.

 _"This...this is a provocation Shin-chan...a cry to arm...a declaration of war! " "You can't just_ not _riposte! It's like a goddamn World War lll where every European country, here every one of your fucking middle school friends, is participating in some way but you've decided to be Switzerland and do nothing! Don't be Switzerland, Shin-chan. Nobody cares about Switzerland, they sell maple syrup in pharmacies and bread in gas stations! Nobody wants to associate with a country like that!"_

_"What was your point again" he had asked, now slightly confused and mildly terrified at the small European country's food regularizations._

_"You need to fight back Shintarou!" had yelled the hawkeye, once again, attracting unwanted attention to himself and by proxy Midorima too "Where is the prideful man that I have betrothed? Is this really how, Midorima Shintarou, legendary shooting-guard of the Generation of Miracles and the ACE of the Veteran Kings will go down? By refusing to defend the honor of his beloved and thus _agreeing_ at The Blue Elite's Copy Cat's statement? If this is the case then know, Midorima Shintarou-kun that you have gravely disappointed me today" concluded the raven by taping his foot down several times._

Midorima had actually stopped listening after his partner's use of the word "betrothed" but Kazunari had been so adorable during the entirety of his, extremely motivating if was sure, speech with his widened baby blue irises filled with excitement at every word he confidently spewed out of his pouty pink lips that the green-haired just couldn't help but give in to his lover's demands, as utterly ridiculous and humiliating as they were.

And that's how he had been forced by his own boyfriend to take "candids" of the raven because in some mysterious way that would prove to Kise and the others that they were _madly_ in love and that he had won World War lll?

Following his other-half's order, Midorima snapped the picture at the moment Takao was turning around, capturing a blurry and what was probably the most unflattering photo of the raven.

"Don't take it when I'm not in position Shin-chan oh my god!" growled in frustration Kazunari, shaking his head and throwing his hands in the air.

Making his way towards the grumpy shooting guard, Takao positioned himself against his boyfriend's rock hard chest and lifted the bespectacled teen's right arm high enough to show on the screen his entire face, upper torso and half of Shintarou's visage and then, closing his right eye and sticking his tongue, Kazunari nudged Midorima to take to the picture, all of that without forgetting to throw an obligatory peace sign _of course_

"Cute" commented Shintarou as he looked at the photo on his phone in Kazunari's hands from where he was, chin resting on top of the hawkeye's head.

"I know right?" snickered the raven as he added a caption on the snap before adding it to Shin-chan's Story and sending it to every one in his contact list including himself.

As they were making their way towards the check-in, Takao spotted with his hawk eyes the person both he and Midorima _least_ wanted to see.

Brusquely tucking his boyfriend down to hide behind the display of the BL cds, Kazunari quickly put his hand on Shintarou's mouth, muffling the green-haired sounds of protest that were already coming out of his mouth.

"I am so sorry senpai!" At the sound of the maledic- huh Kise's voice, the shooting guard quieted down.

"Do you even know what you're apologizing for" growled back a very angry and _very_ tired looking Kasamatsu.

"Hmm, I'm not sure but whatever I did to anger you _this much_ probably merits an apology, so I'm covering my bases in order to get tonight some well deserved di-"

_SMACK_

"OUCH! SENPAI WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" wailed the blond

"Hmmm, I'm not sure" mimicked the college boy "Consider this your punishment for whatever _you_ did to _anger me this much_ "

Against the muffled protests of his boyfriend, Kazunari slowly leveled himself just enough to be able to watch the scene that was unveiling in front of him while still being covered by the BL cds.

"I'm really sorry senpai..." pouted Ryouta "I had no idea Miyaji-san would be _this_ good at DDR..."

"Damn whoever decided to add a Miyu-Miyu song to the game..." muttered the black haired young man under his breath.

"But you're still the best in my eyes Yukiocchi!"

_Yukiocchi?! OMG_

_I'm_ definitely _calling him that the next time we talk_

Kazunari was laughing so hard that he had to bury his face into Shintarou's shoulder, who had joined him not too long ago.

"S-Shut up! Let's just buy the damn book and go" groaned a flustered Kasamatsu who was quickly followed by a beaming and bouncing Kise.

"Shin-chan, should we follow them?" asked Takao, taking the taped hand Midorima was offering to help him stand up.

"Absolutely not. Every time you get exposed more than 5 minutes to Kise's presence you loose at least 3 times the number of neurons you naturally loose every day."

"We loose brain cells every day?! Whaaaat?"

"The fact that you don't know that is alarmingly concerning and just further more proves that Kise is a bad _bad_ influence that you, in particular, _absolutely does not need_ "

 

* * *

 

"Mayuzumi-san I don't think this is a good idea"

"Nobody said it was a _good_ one but it's _funny_ , okay?"

"If you say so..."

The pair of shadows were still inside the fancy italian restaurant much to Tetsuya's chagrin.

Initially he had planned for today to meet one of his favorite writer accompanied with his boyfriend, have lunch at the nearest Izakaya and then spend the rest of the day roaming the busy colorful streets of Shibuya, hand in hand with his beau before the silver-haired man had to head back home again.

But instead, Kuroko found himself posing with Mayuzumi, both wearing a similar blank face and making a peace sign, or in Chihiro's case flipping the bird, for a selfie....with his ex-captain and his teammate who both had the extremity of a spaghetti in their mouth in the background.

"I got it, now let's go"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"No Mayuzumi-san"

"But they're _right here_ , how the fuck am I supposed to let go of this opportunity?!"

Sighing, the cyan-haired man positioned himself again next to his beloved in a similar manner as just a few minutes ago when they were inside the restaurant with Akashi and Furihata but this time it was Aomine and Momoi who were the victims of the shaduo.

In the middle of the street, Aomine was carrying his childhood friend with only on arm, using the other to take a picture of the two.

"There's no such thing as shame in your world, is there Mayuzumi-san"

The college boy only smirked at his boyfriend before taking a quick look at his phone and shoving it in Tetsuya's face.

"Babe, do you know where this is?"

The screen showed a picture of none other than Takao Kazunari striking his usual pose next to what was certainly his green-haired boyfriend.

"I believe this is the inside of Tower Records but-"

"Then let's finish what we started"

Before he could utter a single word, Kuroko found himself pulled by his right hand, running alongside his boyfriend in the streets of Tokyo's 23rd special ward.

Needless to say that this wasn't what Kuroko had in mind when he said he wanted to ambulate in the city hand in hand with his boyfriend but who was he to complain when his lover was showing another facial expression that didn't scream "the human race repulse me" or "I have Satan's number on speed dial".

 

* * *

 

 

"This is absolutely ridiculous nanodayo"

"I completely agree with you Midorimacchi!"

"Shut the fuck up Kise this is like all your fault"

"I don't know wether I should laugh or scream"

"Shut up Takao!"

Everyone around the table had probably the same thought in mind: how the fuck did we _all_ end up here?

Well, it was kind of a given that the present members of the Generation of Miracles will all wind up meeting one way or another during the day when they had all spent the last 10 hours in the same block.

It all started around 5 pm when the sun started to set that Kasamatsu and Kise decided to go grab a much needed bite at Maji Burger after the 6 pounds Yukio probably left on that Dance Dance Revolution machine. Not too long after Kaijo's elite entered in the fast food restaurant that the pair of shadows made their appearance as well, who only needed to add a picture with the blond and his boyfriend to complete their, as useless as it is entertaining to make, collection.

Once they had their shot, this time with Kasamatsu throwing french fries at Kise's face in the background and Kuroko slurping on a vanilla shake, the low presence couple had made a beeline towards the exit...

...only to come face to face with Midorima and Takao. The screeching sounds that emanated from the Shuutoku's pair mouths were enough to attract the attention of every customer present. Including Kasamatsu and Kise.

 _Of course_ the latter was overjoyed at the sight of Kuroko, his boyfriend and the rest of the basketball players not so much.

After the exchange of extremely uncomfortable greetings between the three couples, they had all settled down in a much larger table. 

Everyone could feel the tension in the air but nobody dared to say a word, not even Takao surprisingly. The awkward silence was only interrupted by Kuroko's excessively loud slurping which was bound to make someone snap in the following seconds. The bet was either on Midorima or Kasamatsu who were each holding on their boyfriend's hands very _tight_ instead of Kuroko's neck.

"I'm done with my milkshake. I'm going to get another." stated the Phantom Sixth Man before taking off at the speed of light and escaping the tension of the table before Mayuzumi could get a hold of him to keep him down with him.

"Bring Shin-chan and I something to eat too!" chirped Takao

"Tetsuya you traitor!" hissed Mayuzumi at his boyfriend who, in respond, blew him a kiss from where he was standing in the line.

"So _Mayuzumi-san_ , you're the one who has soiled my precious Kurokocchi aren't you?" snarled Kise in an embarrassingly serious tone, making Kasamatsu hit repeatedly his head on the table as Takao tried the best he could to muffle his laughter on Midorima's shoulder who was only shaking his head at his ex-teammate's imbecility.

 

Kuroko was the next person to place his order when he heard two very _very_ familiar voices in the line next to his.

"Dai-chan I want a double cheeseburger and two boxes of nuggets"

"You're going to end up as fat as Kaijo's coach if you continue to eat like that Satsuki"

"Did you know that a woman's breast size increases when she gains weight?"

"Alright make that a triple cheeseburger with as many nugget boxes as you are legally allowed to sell to one individual."

"Eh? Tetsu-kun is that you!?" He had tried to use some of his misdirection and get away with his tray without being spotted by the couple but he had fallen victim to Momoi's amazing radar, feared by all and rumored to be even more effective than the great emperor eye.

And it's with the Tōō tandem in tow that Kuroko regained _the_ table, much to both of the college boys and Midorima's chagrin.

"Are you fucking kidding me" breathed Mayuzumi as he sank lower in his chair wishing he could just turn invisible and leave the fuck out of this place.

The Miracles were fun to be around when they were 164 feet away and had no idea you were here.

And that's how everyone ended up squeezed next to each other in Maji Burger in Shibuya out of all places.

"How is this _my_ fault exactly?!"

"I don't know but it ought to be okay? First you send us a call to harm-"

"Call to arm Dai-chan"

"Call to arm via snap, _then_ you don't respond to our snaps-"

"What are you talking about Aominecchi!? What snap and who is calling who?"

"Imbeciles, all of you" muttered Midorima under his breath which made Takao snicker.

"He's referring to the snap video you've sent us all of Kasamatsu-san, Ki-chan"

"Oh" the blond breathed as his eyes lightened with understanding. His expression quickly shifted as his eyes darkened and a smirk appeared on his face." _Oh_ " repeated the blond as he wrapped his arm around Kasamatsu's back "Was I lying?"

Then chaos erupted.

Kise and Aomine were shouting insults and pulling each other's hair as Kasamatsu and Momoi were each holding their boyfriend's waist in a desperate attempt to separate the two ace while Takao was also holding his Miracle down to prevent him from smacking his ex-teammates heads together hard enough for them to black out for the next 24 hours.

As for the two phantom men they were watching on sidelines, eating everyone's portion of fries while they weren't looking.

All that was needed to turn this storm into a freaking tsunami was if-

"Good evening everyone. I see everybody has decided to gather here without inviting us" uttered a honeyed voice right behind Mayuzumi who belonged to none other than fucking Akashi Seijuurou who was accompanied by Seirin's chihuahua, Furihata Kouki who also looked like he would rather be anywhere else than here.

"Next time we're hanging out with _my_ friends" whispered Mayuzumi to Kuroko's ear.

"You don't have any friends Mayuzumi-san"

" _Exactly_ "

 

* * *

  **c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**  

Chihiro sent an image

Chihiro sent an image

Chihiro sent an image

Chihiro sent an image

Chihiro sent an image

 **Kouki:** oh my god...

 **Kazunari:** I am so weirded out right now and that's like not an easy task to do, y'all know who I'm dating

 **Kazunari:** but this

 **Kazunari** : THIS

 **Yukio:** I'm calling the police

 **Tatsuya:** I have absolutely no idea what is going on but you guys have given something great to write about in my diary tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think won the challenge? Tbh Yukio killing it in the dancefloor is my personal fav 
> 
> Oh and I almost forgot to mention, I've decided to, sometime in the near future, post a 6 part series set in the same universe as SB about how each couple got together!
> 
> Next chapter will be posted on Kouki's birthday (November 8) and will be separated in 2 parts.


	5. #SquadGoals Part 1 - Happy Birthday Kouki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Kouki's brother is hot, Takao and Kuroko engage in a serious debate about whether Furihata is sexually more attracted to his boyfriend or trailroads, Mayuzumi is twitter famous, Momoi and Riko almost commit involuntary manslaughter and Takao proposes to Midorima??
> 
> Aka it's Furihata's birthday and the Miracles and their significant other are invited to one of the Akashi residences for a slumber party. 
> 
> What could possibly go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wonder if some of you read the summaries of of the chapters and go "what the ever loving fuck is even happening here??" I know I would if I wasn't the one writing this fic.
> 
> A huge thank you to anyone who has read this fic, wow +2k hits, I'm honored. 
> 
> Which kind of brings me to what I want to talk about today which is the huge gap between the hit numbers and the kudos and comments. I know it's not only happening to me but I need you to know that as much as I love having a lot of people reading my work and liking it, I love it even more when they let me know and tell what what their favorite parts were, what they thought about that and that moment or what they would love to see happen next.
> 
> The chapters take me a great amount out of the very limited free time I have to do whatever I want and relax and I really stress about updating as soon as I can and my writing, if it is funny enough, if the characters are not ooc, if this even makes sense in english or not??
> 
> English ain't my first language but it's ok since I'm fluent in it but it just shows how how it takes a bit more effort to write in a language that is not my mother tongue. 
> 
> What I want to say is that taking 2 minutes after reading the chapter to write to tell me if you liked it or not or what were your fav moments will motivate me even more, just like getting just a few comments (when the hits number increase of 200-300 hits each chapter) after I've spent days and days writing more +6k chapters can really demotivate me. 
> 
> I share my work with you because I want to make myself happy and others to so i think it's fair that you give some of this back to the author by letting them know that what their doing actually has an impact and that they're not just throwing their writing into the void with no one reading or enjoying it.
> 
> Anyway, rant over, I just had to get it out of my chest. 
> 
> Part 2 will be posted sometime next week and will be a continuation of Kouki's birthday!

**From:** Akashi Seijuurou

 **To:** Kuroko Tetsuya, Aida Riko, Midori...

 **Subject:** Kouki's birthday party

You are cordially invited to Furihata Kouki's secret birthday party on sunday November 8.

The event will take place in one of my families apartment in Tokyo, located in the Motoazabu Hills Forest Tower to be more specific. A car will be awaiting you in front of your home at noon.

If you are authorized to stay the night, you are asked to bring a change of clothes and your nightly essentials, no need to bring money or futons, everything will be provided to you except for the elements I have mentioned.

As you must have surely deducted, Kouki is completely in the dark regarding this fête so I ask of you to keep it a secret from him and not reveal any information about the event or what you plan on doing of your day to him.

If you have any questions or is enable to make it to the party please send me an email to inform me so.

Sincerely,

\- Akashi Seijuurou

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure nobody's going to come in?" he whispered against his lover's lips, diving back into the warmth of his mouth as soon as he uttered the question, not giving him a chance to answer.

"P-Parents...at w-work and Kou...suke's at uni" panted the brunet, a loud moan escaping his throat as his partner's devilish tongue broke away from the sensual battle for dominance they were engaged in to go lap at a particularly sensitive spot on his neck right below his jaw, sending a spark of pure ecstasy through his entire body, making every hair, and other parts of his anatomy, stand and his toes curl up.

"S-Sei..." moaned Furihata before cupping Akashi's beautiful face and closing the distance between their swollen lips.

Hands were roaming down bare chests, moans were muffled in heated kisses, lips only parted for a split necessary second so they wouldn't suffocate or drown in the other's saliva. Laying next to each other in Furihata's bed, the point-guards were naked from the waist up, savoring the sensation the contact of their denuded skin provided and they were letting it be known to the other by the numerous sounds of pleasure they emitted in each other's mouths.

Hands buried in his boyfriend's red mane, Kouki momentarily broke their kiss and climbed onto Seijuurou's lap.

But what neither of them anticipated was the _amazing_ friction Kouki's movements was going to engender, making them amplify their moans to the point that the granny living next door who used to babysit the youngest member of the Furihata family when he was younger was probably now well aware of what the boy was doing when his parents weren't home.

"F-Fu...ck...Kouki..." sighed Seijuurou. Not one to usually lose his cool facade quickly, Akashi was now cursing and moaning like never before, completely lost to the pleasure the friction between his and his lover's clothed crotches was procuring.

In the beginning of their relationship they had kept their intimate moments as chaste as possible; Kouki was still a bit reserved around Akashi and Seijuurou was still having a hard time adjusting to the recent changes that occurred in his life like discovering where his romantic and sexual preferences laid, patching up his damaged relationship, or lack thereof, with his progenitor, going to his biweekly appointments with his therapist who helped him understand and accept that he was not perfect, that he couldn't be and that it was normal, _human_ , to make mistakes.

Oh and also regaining the control of his own body from his second personality after being in an internal coma since his second year of Middle School.

You know, just little Akashi things.

His relationship with Furihata was the first thing in his life that he didn't have absolute control over. Kouki could just like that decide that he didn't want to be with him anymore and break up, leaving Seijuurou with nothing else to do than cry his heart out until that feeling of grief and loss he knew so well dissipates with time.

This is why he had decided to take things slow. Like real slow. So slow that it took them 3 months to hold hands and an additional two months to _finally_ kiss on the lips.

The distance and Furihata's habit of slow pacing everything risky didn't help either. Even when they stayed the night at each other's houses the _wildest_ thing they did was sneak in each other's bed to sleep together.

But recently things started to change. As they advanced in their relationship, went on more dates, spent more time together they had started to become more aware of how freaking attractive the other was and how lucky they were.

It started with their text conversations where they had lately became more flirtatious with one another to the point that it border lined on _sexting_. Their daily snap to each other showed a _lot more_ of their person than usual, going from shirtless pictures of himself after practice for Akashi to selfies in bed with nothing but boxers on for Furihata.

Then one night when they were both finally free to Skype things...escalated pretty quickly to say the least. The usual sweet nothings they said to each other left place to muffled moans and groans. That night their call had been abruptly cut short, since both of the point guards were too embarrassed to say anything after what they had just done.

They also had some clean up to do afterwards but that's beside the point.

Today was the first time they had seen each other after the skype call. After coming out of his appointment with his psychologist, who happened to be none other than Kouki's own father Dr. Furihata Kouichi, Akashi had decided to pay his boyfriend an impromptu visit. After arriving at the Furihata home and realizing that except from the youngest member of the family nobody was home, the couple had of course taken this opportunity to finally quench their thirst of each other.

One thing lead to another and here they were, both half naked, panting in each other's opened mouth, Seijuurou's nails digging into the delicate skin of Kouki's back after the brunet fastened the pace of his thrust.

" _Kouki_ " the redhead sighed before flipping their positions, breaking the kiss.

Seirin's second year point guard released a low groan at the loss of contact. Akashi kissed his pouting boyfriend's pink lips and smiled "Can I try something?" he whispered in the crook of Furihata's neck, making the brunet shiver.

"W-what do you want to try?"

"Don't worry, you'll _love_ it" crooned Akashi in Kouki's ear, smiling at the visible goosebumps appearing on his lover's skin.

Sucking on his boyfriend's Adam's apple, Seijuurou fixated his lover's darkened eyes with his ruby, filled with lust irises as he left a wet trail with his tongue towards Furihata's chest, making him scream as he engulfed his right nipple in his mouth while playing with the left one.

"So _sensitive_ " purred the redhead before administrating the same treatment to the other rose nub without breaking eye contact with, a now teary-eyed, Kouki.

"S- _Sei_...F...uck... _Aaah_!"mumbled the flustered brunet.

"What did you say love?" teased a grinning Akashi "You want me to _suck_ on something else?"

Cupping Furihata through his sweatpants, Akashi seductively licked his lips making his boyfriend's cheeks burning hotter and the bulge in his hands grow even bigger. As he was about to take off his boyfriend's pants Seijuurou's wrists were both gripped, stopping him from undressing Furihata any further.

"I-I d-don't know if we should do this! N-n-not that I don't w-want it to but I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to and-" speed-talked Kouki before being interrupted by a pair of lips pecking him.

"You're not forcing me to do anything Kouki. I want this, I want you." he reassured his trembling boyfriend, giving him another sweet kiss before resuming his journey towards the tawny haired man's groin, leaving a trail of a wet kisses en route. Swiftly getting rid of Kouki's pants and boxer's, Seijuurou finally freed his boyfriend's hard and dripping cock.

_Oh my god this is really fucking happening_

Ever since Kouki had reached puberty and discovered porn, he had had quite a few wet dreams involving his dick in somebody's mouth.

At first they were faceless women then they turned to actresses he'd seen in _those magazines_ , to the girls he crushed on and most recently to boys too.

He once had a highly disturbing dream involving Himuro, Takao, Kasamatsu, whip cream and a basketball court that he was _never_ going to talk about.

Of course he had dreamed of having Seijuuou in the exact position that he was currently in _countless_ of times but he had never actually realized that since he was his _lover_ it was _kind of_ a give in that in their relationship they'll be bound to have more intimate physical contact with other than holding hands and exchanging their saliva twice a month.

As he felt the base of his cock being gripped by Seijuurou, Kouki came back to reality. A _very_ satisfying reality where Akashi was mouthing over his dick, making him moan loudly.

Moan so loudly that apparently neither him or Seijuurou heard the clinking of the set of keys unlocking the front door of the Furihata's family apartment.

And just as Seijuurou's pink tongue was about an inch away from making contact with Kouki's swollen tip, the brunet finally heard the heavy footsteps quickly approaching the door of his bedroom.

"Yo Kouki, are you ho..."

It took 2 seconds for Kouki to grab Seijuurou's face with his thighs, flip him over the bed, pull up his boxers and sweatpants, hide his painfully visible erection behind a cushion and strike the most natural pose he could do before Kousuke Furihata made his entrance in the room.

"Hey bro, what are you doing alone in your room?"

"O-o-oh nothing Kousuke-nii! J-just c-chillin' y'know?"

"Chilling?" grinned his older brother, leaning against the door frame of his bedroom.

"Y-yeah!"

"I hope i'm not interrupting your 'chill' session or whatever~" said Kousuke, his singsong voice clearly letting on just how 'good' of a liar his baby brother was.

Kouki shooked his head no and gulped, not able to say a word.

"You look a little flushed Kou, maybe you should take a _cold shower_ after you're done 'chilling' of course" he added, grin widening.

"I-I will nii-san!"

"Alright, I just came in to take a book I've forgotten for my next class, tell mom I might come home an hour or two late, okay? Bye bye Kou~"

"Ba-Bye nii-san!"

As he was closing the door behind him, Kousuke brusquely stopped and looked behind his shoulder, green eyes gleaming with mischief and a triumphant smirk playing on his lips.

"Bye to you too Seijuurou-kun~"

"...Goodbye Kousuke-niisan" murmured Akashi, still laying on the floor where his boyfriend sent him flying. 

And with that the older man burst with laughter as he closed the door on Kouki who buried his face into the cushion he had used to hide his now completely gone hard-on, and screamed. 

 

* * *

 

"Sei-chan are you sure about this?"

"Of course I am."

"But Akashi didn't you already told him you couldn't make it? Why do you need to prove it?"

Sighing, Akashi rubbed his temples already feeling the throwing pain of an incoming headache "Kouki isn't as stupid as you may think Koutarou. Only telling him I wouldn't be able to travel to Tokyo for his birthday won't suffice, I need him to really think I'm still in Kyoto for him to not become suspicious."

"And how is me posting a picture of us together going to help with that?" inquired Mibuchi.

" _Because_ if he actually has visible proof that I am _not_ secretly coming to Tokyo to surprise him he won't even suspect it."

"But you _are_ secretly coming to Tokyo to surprise him."

" _Yes_ Koutarou but he doesn't need to know that."

"But-"

"Kou-chan stop, you're going to raise Sei-chan's blood pressure, _again_. Let's just take the picture and not talk about it anymore."

Closing his left eye, a tic he has since childhood that he does whenever he's annoyed, Seijuurou sat closer to his teammates and smiled for the picture.

Of course just _one_ picture wasn't enough for Reo and quickly the Rakuzan trio found themselves snapping picture after picture until Mibuchi received a notification that his storage was almost full.

"Aaand it's posted, now we wait for your beau to see it."

"But how are you going to know he saw it if he doesn't like it?"

"You have a point Koutarou. Reo, immediately notify me if either Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio or Himuro Tatsuya like your picture."

"Aye aye captain~"

* * *

 Spending the day training with these two lovely babes (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。 **@hayamakou @akashiseijuurou #rakuzan #love #friends #babes #seichanisloveseichanislife**

* * *

 

 **hayamakou** liked MibuchiReo's photo

 **nebuyaeikichi** liked MibuchiReo's photo

 **miyajikiyoshi** liked MibuchiReo's photo

 **fromLAtoTokyo** liked MibuchiReo's photo

 

* * *

 

"Hello?"

" _Mayuzumi-san_ "

"Oh hey you, who's phone are you calling from?"

" _Akashi-kun's_."

"Ah, so that's why I didn't recognize the number..."

"..."

"So, why are you calling?"

" _Don't I have the right to check on how my boyfriend is doing?"_

"You would if you and said boyfriend hadn't been texting each other non-stop for the past 3 hours not even 5 minutes ago."

"..."

" _You just haven't answered my question._ "

"What question?"

" _Are you coming to Furihata-kun's birthday party?_ "

"Who's Furihata again?"

" _The 'suicidal chihuahua' I believe_."

"Oh _hell_ no!"

" _Mayuzumi-san..._ "

"I ain't fucking with Akashi, nor his boytoy, nor your fucking clique _anytime_ soon. I'm still not completely over what happened in Shibuya. _"_

" _Mayuzumi-san..._ "

"No Tetsuya. You've spent too much time in their presence so you're practically _immunized_ but for us mere mortals, the overexposure to the toxicity emanating from them can be _fatal_."

" _Mayuzumi-san is exaggerating...you've only been around Akashi-kun so far_ "

"I'll let you know that I have played against the Walking Tree and believe me when I say that I've _barely_ came out of this game unscathed..."

"... _Midorima-kun_?"

"Yeah, him"

" _Mayuzumi-san..._ "

"No"

" _Please?_ "

"No!"

" _Please...I only want to celebrate my friend's special day surrounded by my teammates, closest friends and my special person..._ "

"Flattery will lead you nowhere young man."

" _I've received the dress._ "

"...And?"

" _It fits perfectly. I only need to buy a pink wig..._ "

"Oh my _god_ "

" _You want to see me in it don't you Mayuzumi-san..._ "

"Fuck _yeah_ I do"

" _Then come with me to the party_."

"What?"

" _It's an ultimatum Mayuzumi-san. You either accompany me to Furihata's birthday or you can kiss the mental imagine of me in pink pigtails and a magical girl outfit goodby-_ "

"Alright I get it! I'll come to this stupid party but be warned Tetsuya, I plan on livetweeting every ambiguously abnormal event that will occur that night to my 13k Twitter followers and you _can't stop me-_ "

 

* * *

"Everyone may I have your attention please?" began Seijuurou "Tetsuya and Takao-kun are on their way to Kouki's house to get him here. It leaves us approximately an hour and half to decorate the house and prepare some snacks. Those of you who can cook are on the kitchen staff. The others, you will be in charge of rearranging the living room and decorating the place."

"And what will _you_ be doing?" muttered Mayuzumi from where he was sitting on a couch, furiously typing on his phone.

"Supervising everything of course." After Akashi was done giving orders, everyone scattered and joined their designated groups with Kagami, Himuro, Mitobe and Kasamatsu in the kitchen and all of the Miracles and the rest of Seirin in the living room.

 

"Murasakibara-kun could you please help me set up the banner?"

"I don't wanna..."

"Atsushi! Stop complaining and help Kiyoshi-san put up that banner" commanded Akashi.

"Akashicchi where do you want this to go?" asked Kise as he and Aomine were moving one of the couches.

"Put this one in front of the balcony since it'll be too chilly outside to go out, leave the other two in the living room but make enough space so we can easily put the kotatsu tonight."

"Akashi, the kitchen staff says they're out of sugar and eggs!" announced Midorima as he stepped out of the kitchen.

"Shintarou can you go buy some? Take someone with you. Where's Momoi?"

"Last I've seen her, Coach and her were following Mitobe in the kitchen" chirped Koganei.

"THE KITCHEN?!" simultaneously shrieked Aomine and Hyuuga "GET THEM OUT, GET THEM OUT BEFORE THEY BU-"

Before they could finish their warning, the two boys were interrupted by two piercing screams coming from the kitchen followed by the thick smell of something burning. About 0.03 seconds later, Kasamatsu, Mitobe, Himuro and Kagami, who was holding both Momoi and Riko in each arm, stumbled out of the kitchen coughing like crazy with a dark cloud of smoke behind them, and all fell in a pile of limbs face first on the floor.

"Senpai!"

"Satsuki!"

"Muro-chin!"

"Coach!"

"Mitobe!"

Watching the disastrous scene occur in front him, Akashi kept a straight face as each member of the kitchen staff was being taken care of by their respective partners and Riko and Kagami by Seirin.

_Guess we'll need to open the balcony after all_

"Kagami what happened?" questioned Fukuda as he patted the redhead's back.

"They're insane!" he barked as he pointed towards Riko and Momoi "Completely more bat shit crazy! Who bakes a cake with oven set at 450 degrees?!?!"

"We just wanted it to bake faster..." lamented the girls

"THIS IS NOT HOW COOKING WORKS!"

"Hey Bakagami! Stop shouting, we can't all be perfect housewives like you y'know..." drawled Aomine as he pressed Satsuki's head against his chest, patting her hair in a soothing manner.

"I'M GONNA..."

Seirin's ace was interrupted by the ring of the doorbell. The apartment suddenly quieted down as everyone started to slowly panic.

"Weren't they supposed to come back in 2 hours?" hissed Kasamatsu.

"I guess Takao and Kuroko didn't succeeded in holding him back for too long" answered Himuro.

"This is all your fault Tatsuya."

"Huh?! Yuki what did I do?!"

"I don't know yet but you're always somehow involved in everything that goes wrong in my life so..."

Opening the door of the apartment, Akashi came face with Furihata.

No, no that Furihata. The other one.

"Kousuke-nii..."

"Hey Seijuurou-kun~" beamed the older man "I got you what you asked for, I'm not too late am I?"

"You're right on time nii-san do not worry about it."

"Are all of these people Kou's friends?" wondered as he peeked inside the apartment.

"Let me introduce you. Everyone, this is Furihata Kousuke, Kouki's brother. Nii-san, this is everyone."

"Hey there~" cooed the brunet, waving to the messy assembly gathered on the floor of the living room. No one in the room uttered a word as they were too busy admiring the beauty that was Furihata Kousuke with his glossy caramel curls, his feline cat-like jade colored irises, his ravaging smile and that perfect beauty mark that was situated on the right corner of his full pink lips, adding the cherry on top of the chocolate cake.

The man was practically _glowing_ and blinding every one in the room. Kagami and Himuro had their jaws dropped, Izuki had taken his notebook out and was probably writing haikus about Kousuke's mole, Momoi had fainted and Fukuda and Kawahara were silently crying in a corner, begging all the known deities to turn their friend into a fine ikeman like his brother and make him single by the time they do.

* * *

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

tfw your bf leaves you alone with his former clinically unstable arch nemesis & the teletubies **#GoddamnitTetsuya**

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

I'm not the type to get on my knees for anyone but...Madoka if you can hear me...please let me leave another day and see my mother again

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

"It'll be fun" he said, "we'll be together at all times Mayuzumi-san". Men are lying cheating scumbags.

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

Ugh. Akashit strikes again. **#whatanabsoluteasshole**

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

wtf is it just me or there is something burning?

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

OMG OH FUCK THE OVEN IS ON FIRE

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

AKASHIT JUST ORCHESTRATED ALL OF THIS TO TAKE US ALL DOWN WITH HIM IN THE DEEPEST PITS OF HELL WHERE HE BELONGS!!!

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

WHAT I DO FOR LOVE AND GREAT COSPLAY SEX I SWEAR

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

Oh. The suicidal chihuahua has a brother. A hot one. Interesting. Will keep you updated.

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

Ugh. He's been there for like 2 seconds and he's already mainstream.

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

He's like a mix between a shoujo protagonist and a hot sports anime antagonist with overflowing talent, a tragic backstory and great hair.

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka

He's a solid 8 tbh. I'd give him a 10 and my number but I'm already taken.

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka

And just like that he's gone with the wind, leaving behind him a bunch of thirsty adolescent and his in-law

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

When will my husband return from war?

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

Not that I miss him or anything it's just that I'm fucking starving and we "gotta wait for the bday boy oh my god mayuzumi stop trying to jump out of the balcony"

 

* * *

 

"Where are you taking me?"  
  
"You'll see~"  
  
"Kuroko where are we going?"  
  
"You will find out soon Furihata-kun."

Kouki hadn’t expected to be awaked on his 17th birthday by Takao Kazunari jumping on his bed with Kuroko filming the scene on his phone.

When Akashi announced to him that he wouldn’t be able to visit him for his birthday, not without profusely apologizing and promising to make it up to him the following weekend _of course_ , Furihata had expected to spend a quiet morning in bed and then spend the rest of the day with his family since Kawahara and Fukuda were both unavailable that day, Kagami was visiting Himuro-san in Akita and that he was too shy to ask the senpais or Kasamatsu-san out.

So it came as bit of a surprise when he woke up to the repeated movements of his bed, only to find Shuutoku’s point-guard jumping and singing – more like shouting – the Happy Birthday song to him with Kuroko doing to chorus and recording everything.

After taking a shower, getting dressed, having lunch with his family plus his two friends and getting the annual tear-jerking birthday speech of his mother about how another one of her babies was growing up and soon leaving the nest, the trio finally departed from the Furihata household and made their way to the station.

  
"Are we going somewhere dangerous?"  
  
"Not...really."  
  
"What do you mean by 'not really'? And, wow, Takao is that a _blindfold_ in your pocket?!"  
  
"Not...really?"  
  
"We'll just need to you to put it on before we reach our destination." explained Kuroko.  
  
"Oh my god guys where are you taking me? Are we going to a rave? Are we going to a _sex rave_?!"  
  
"Not a sex _rave_ Kou-chan, who goes to a rave at 2 o'clock in the afternoon?"  
  
"Why did you emphasis on the word 'rave' and not 'sex'? Is this sex related? Oh my god you're going to sell me to a human trafficker for rare Pokemon cards aren't you?"  
  
"No one is selling anyone Furihata-kun..." sighed Kuroko  
  
"Talk for yourself Kuroko, I know someone who  _won't_  hesitate to ship us off if we don't hurry up." muttered the raven under his breath.

“I could have been in my bed right now, at home, wrapped in many many warm blankets but instead I’m out here in the cold with you guys, waiting for the train going to The Fuck If I Know ville and _none_ of you will-”

“Kou-chaaaan stop whining already!” said Takao “We didn’t want one of our bestfriends to spend his birthday alone watching old episodes of Thomas the _fucking_ Tank Engine on Youtube.”

“I DON’T watch Thomas the Tank Engine! Not anymore!”

“Don’t fucking lie to me, I always use your Youtube account and your recommended section is filled with documentaries about railroads and old episodes of that fucking cartoon.”

“I had no idea Furihata-kun was still such a child at heart.”

“I’M NOT I’M-”

“Don’t be fooled Kuroko, Kou-chan here just has a hard-on for every engine that runs on rails and makes tchoo tchoo sounds.”

“Does Akashi-kun has to make tchoo tchoo sounds everytime he wants to seduce you Furihata-kun?”

“OH MY GOD WHAT-”

“I don’t _think_ Akashi even has the power to do so. Maybe if he puts on a train costume or something he could _actually_ make his boyfriend blush as hard as that talking train can. ”

“Who does Furihata-kun think has the best body, Akashi-kun or Thomas-san?”

“Tell us the truth Kou-chan.”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP THE BOTH OF YOU NO I DON’T FUCKING JERK OFF TO A GODDAMN TALKING TRAIN _OR_ ASK MY BOYFRIEND TO COSPLAY AS AN ANIMATED CHARACTER IN ORDER TO HAVE SEX WITH HIM!” shouted the exasperated brunet, attracting the attention of many pedestrians.

“Shh Kou-chan, don’t cause a scene over cosplay sex…” chuckled Shuutoku’s point-guard.

“There is absolutely nothing wrong with dressing up as an animated character, regardless of their gender or nature, during intimate moments shared with your lover if it helps stimulate your partner futher.”

“Oh my god…Kuroko do you and Mayuzumi-san…”

“Takao-kun, Furihata-kun, the train has arrived. Furihata-kun please refrain yourself from getting an erection once we are inside the engine.”

“I’M GOING TO KILL YOU KUROKO!”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"I'm scared."

"Don't be like that Kou-chan, will I ever do something intentionally to hurt you?”

“…I’m even more scared now.”

“Hey! I’ll let you know that I’m a great friend which I’m about to prove to you right now!”

“You’re not the one who organized this Takao-kun.”

“Organized wha- what the _hell_ are you guys talking about?!”

Instead of getting an answer from his friends, Kouki heard the sound of a door opening and felt the piece of fabric covering his eyes getting removed.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOUKI!” echoed suddenly in the room as Furihata’s eyes adjusted to the light, only to find in the luxurious apartment he had just entered the entirety of his basketball team, Kagami included, Himoru-san and Kasamatsu-san, all the Miracles and…

“Sei!” screamed the brunet as he jumped in his boyfriend’s open arms.

“Happy Birthday Kouki” cooed Akashi in his boyfriend’s ears.

“I really thought you weren’t coming…”

“It wouldn’t have been a surprise if I had told you the truth.”

“I’m so happy you’re here…”

“Hey! We came to the party too!”

“Shut your mouth Kise!”

After greeting and hugging every one of his friends and thanking them for coming, the party had really begun. It was nothing too wild or crazy, Seirin’s team, the Miracles and their partners had all gathered in the spacious living room to do some karaoke. Of course Kaijo's ace got overly excited when he heard about the first activity of the evening was going to be and begged Kasamatsu to partner up with him to 'show to everyone just how great of a pair we are-ssu ~'

Clearly the blond hadn't learned a damn thing after the Snapchat fiasco.

And of course if Kise was going to turn the karaoke into a competition, Aomine had to be a part of it too.

Soon everyone had partnered up with someone and was going at it as hard as if they were on the court. Obviously Kise and Kasamatsu were leading the competition whereas Aomine and Momoi were at the bottom because it turns out that Aomine is not as good with a mic in hand as he is with a basketball.

"Dai-chan you idiot! Why didn't you let me pair up with Tetsu-kun?! Because of you we're losing!"

"The only one who can beat me is-"

"I'll beat your ass if you _dare_ finish that sentence."

Chuckling at his friends silly behavior, Seijuurou smiled at the boy he had his arm wrapped around and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you for all this Sei, I love you." beamed Furihata, pecking the cheek of the redhead.

"I love you too Kouki and you don't need to thank me for anything. Would the birthday boy give me the honor of singing a song with me?"

"He would love to but isn't that just an excuse because his majesty the great Emperor is itching to take back his crown?"

Only answering him with a smirk, Akashi grabbed Furihata's hand and two microphones, handing one to his lover as he chose the perfect song for them.

To say that they had won was an understatement. Kouki and Seijuurou _obliterated_ their competitors. Kouki was pretty good at singing with his nice fruity voice and big smile that didn't leave his face once during their performance and Akashi of course was a goddamn _siren_ so the mix of the two had created magic.

Everyone had been equally amazed and annoyed by them and especially Seijuurou's singing because _yesss_ the boy could sing really well but _fuck_ was he really good at everything?

The couple bowed front of their clapping audience, accepting their title despite the reluctance of a pouty Ryouta who still could _not_ believe he had lost in his own field.

"Cheer up Kise it's only a game. Plus, it's not because they won _today_ that it means that your voice isn't better." reassured Kasamatsu.

"Do you really think I have a better voice Senpai?" murmured the defeated blond.

"Not really to be honest."

"Senpai you're so mean!"

Looking around his group of friends reunited all together to celebrate his special day, Kouki was truly glad he hadn't decided to stay at home today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If some of you guys are wondering where the Midotaka proposal is, it's happening with a bunch of other stuff in the next chapter!


	6. #SquadGoals - Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of Furihata's birthday in which Murasakibara is a great selfie stick replacement, Kuroko has no shame, Mayuzumi and Aomine trash talks each other's waifus, the Miracles and their partners play kill, marry, fuck and get into a pillow fight to determine which couple will get laid tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS Y'ALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> lmao I posted part 1 on Kouki's birthday and now I'm posting almost 2 month later haha...ha...I'm so sorry.
> 
> I really really really really didn't plan to take so long to update but MAN was this a stressful month for me. Between college applications, school work overload and future plans I had absolutely no time to rest or write. I had several mental breakdowns due to stress of not really knowing where to go and if i'd be accepted but now everything is fine, I have a plan for at the next 3 years of my life and so far it's pretty great. 
> 
> I also decided to write much much shorter chapters from now on if I want to update more regularly, I went from writing 1k words to +10k so I think I'll try to write around 4k-5k words for each chapter from now on and try to post them every 2 weeks??? Idk man.
> 
> Btw have you watched the newest ova??? OMG I'VE BEEN SCREAMING FOR A WEEK!!!!
> 
> If you have, dunno if you noticed, but Takao calls Himuro "oni-san" when he sees him and I know this is because he didn't recognize him at first and this is a respectful way to call strangers BUT IMAGINE HIM STILL CALLING HIM ONI-SAN OR TATSU-NII FROM TIME TO TIME?!!!!
> 
> Tbh I'm disappointed with this chapter and I apologize for the very poor quality but like I said I haven't been in the right state of mind when I wrote the majority of this chapter. I promise the next chapters that will follow will actually be readable lmao.
> 
> Anyway, without further due here's the continuation of Kouki's Bittersweet 17!

"1...2...3~"

Finishing his countdown, Murasakibara clicked on the rounded white button on Akashi's phone, immortalizing the moment.

"Eeh~ we gotta do it again..." drawled Yosen's center.

"Fuck, again?!" howled Aomine "We've been stuck in the same damn position for like half an hour now! I ain't really in the best company here and I can't even feel my legs anymore..." complained Daiki, pointing at Kagami on his right who was slightly leaning towards him due to the restricted space and Momoi who was sitting on his lap.

" _Hey_!" yelled the bombshell and the red-haired ace.

"Murasakibaracchi you're the worst selfie stick ever!" chimed in a whiny Kise.

"Not my fault." argued the long-haired teen "Kuro-chin and Mayuzumi are blurry. _Again_..."

"Tetsuya, Mayuzumi-san would you _please_ stop moving while we're _trying_ to take pictures." hissed Akashi, his grip on Furihata's shoulder tightening slightly.

"Oww...Sei you're hurting me..." flinched the brunet.

"Sorry love."

"I'm just stopping Mayuzumi-san from trying to escape..."clarified Kuroko.

"Fucking snitch..." hissed the silver haired man.

"Okaay~" sighed Murasakibara "take four....1...2...3~"

Wrapping an arm around his boyfriend's neck to prevent him from moving, Kuroko moved closer to a beaming Himuro who was sitting on his right, himself sitting next to a very much annoyed Kasamatsu.

Stretching his right arm to the max to get everyone including more than just the left side of his face, Atsushi finally took a good group photo of everyone present at Kouki's birthday party.

And by good he meant not blurry because at the exception of one or two decent human beings, not a single one of the guests was looking at the camera or in an appropriate position.

Kise, who was initially sitting on Akashi's right side, had fucking _thrown_ himself between a bewildered Kasamatsu and an overexcited Himuro who had been diving towards the former Kaijo captain for a hug and a kiss. Stretching out his arm, the blond literally face-palmed the shooting-guard, preventing him from approaching his boyfriend any further.

"What are you trying to do to my Yukiocchi?!"

"Kise you _savage_!" shouted Kasamatsu, repeatedly kicking his idiot boyfriend in the face with his feet.

" _Ow ow ow_ , Wukkocchiii..."

"Get rekt Se-chin." muttered Murasakibara.

On the opposite side, by Furihata's left side, another chaos had irrupted.

Apparently, Kagami had not taken lightly to Aomine's comment and quickly, a jabbing match had started between the two aces. Of course since the two idiots had no fucking concept of limits and boundaries, their little shoves turned into a full on wrestling match right at the feet of the Seirin's third years.

Poor Momoi who had been right in the middle of the two beasts had quickly bounced off her boyfriend's laps and crawled towards Midorima and Takao, who were both sitting the closest to Akashi and Furihata and thus situated in the safest place of the condo, demanding the right of asylum.

“Watch out people, we have two rogue heterosexuals on the loose!” had cackled Takao.

And just a few seconds after the hawkeye uttered these words, shit finally hit the fucking fan.

In the midst of their childish altercation, Kagami pushed Aomine with more force than he had probably intended making the blue-haired boy go backwards, knocking down with him whoever was behind him. That person had just happened to be Kiyoshi who in his fall took with him the person next to him, aka Hyuga, who himself knocked down Izuki and...

It took less than 3 seconds for the whole team of Seirin to fall down like dominos on their asses in front of the horrified eyes of Riko and the two aces.

"Oh my _god_...Dai-chan look what you've done!" shouted a bewildered Momoi, completely safe now that she had taken refuge in Midorima's laps, sharing the space with her green-haired savior's boyfriend.

“It’s not my fault!” argued Aomine “At least not completely!”

“The rise and fall of a great team...rest in peace Seirin...you will forevever continue to ball hard in our hearts!” giggled Kazunari before bursting out laughing and burying his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck.

"And then they say that _I'm_ the childish one..." muttered Atsushi, shaking his head at the complete mess in front of him that just had to happen when he was taking the damn picture.

On the center was the birthday boy, smiling behind his candle-lighted choco-caramel tiered cake with Akashi behind him, who was of course looking his best, wearing his signature "best in-law you could ever dream to find in the entirety of the empire 2k4ever" expression, had his arms lovingly wrapped around his other half's shoulders.

As for the rest of the group...

Himuro's face was completely hidden by Kise's palm why the blond had on a crazy expression, one eye going the opposite direction from the other, mouth wide open, as he landed on Kasamatsu's laps, which going by the raven's face hadn't been pleasant at all.

Right next to Furihata was Midorima with Takao and Momoi on his laps. Takao had his head thrown back as he laughed while Momoi and Midorima had their mouths wide open, staring in shock at the Seirin players as they all fell one by one.

Kagami was being beaten up by Riko while Aomine was on all four, trying to make a run for it.

On the right corner of the picture, next to his own face and in between his peace sign, Murasakibara noticed Kuroko, who was straddling Mayuzumi, who himself was literally clutching the ass of the small forward, hiding both of their faces in the process.

_Kuro-chin you fucking **hoe**._

 

* * *

 

"Here Kou-chan, this one is from me and this one is from Shin-chan!" 

Unwrapping the smallest present first, Midorima's, Furihata took out of the small box a...pink lip balm?

"Scorpios are ranked 6th today and this is your lucky item" explained the shooting guard "so...Happy Birthday nanodayo."

"A-Ah thank you very much Midorima!"

"I bought one too, now we're matching!" chirped Takao, showing off his own pink stick of Baby Lips.

"Aah Furihatacchi let me help you apply it!"

"You're not going anywhere near Kouki's lips Ryouta." menaced Akashi, tightening his embrace on his boyfriend even more.

"Too tight...Sei, it's too tight..."

"Sorry love."

"Yeah, that's what she said." snickered Aomine in the corner.

"Not to you!" replied Momoi before slapping her boyfriend on the head.

Taking Takao's gift in his hands, Kouki inspected the rectangular wrapped object in his hands before gesturing to the hawkeye to come closer.

"Takao...I swear to god if this has _any_ connection to Thomas the Train..." whispered the brunet.

"Hahahaha no, oh my god no!" burst out the hawkeye "You're going to love it Kou-chan, I swear, just open it!"

It's without breaking eye contact with the raven unwrapped his present. Slowing lowering his gaze, Furihata let out a loud gasp as he recognized the object in his hands.

"Oh my god Takao, THANK YOU!" shrieked the brunet before leaving the embrace of his boyfriend to jump into his friend's arms.

Recently the author of one of Furihata and Takao's favorite manga had announced the released of a series of light novels about some of the supporting characters that didn't get to shine much in the original work. Kouki's favorite character's LN was the first one to come out but unfortunately, with all of his recent trips to Kyoto, the point-guard had been left broke as fuck for the rest of the month and thus unable to buy the much anticipated story.

Furihata had been driven crazy by the wait and had forced himself to not visit any forum or fan site in order to avoid any kind of spoilers. He had complained about this numerous times to Takao but had always been met with a series of "Mmm" and "yeahs" before the raven changed the subject about Midorima's latest eccentricity.

So imagine his surprise when Furihata's brown eyes met with an illustration of the smirking face of his favorite character adorning the cover of his own light novel!

"I can't believe you bought it for me! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you..."

"Well how could I not when you've been _whining_ about it to me every two seconds for the past 2 weeks!" laughed the raven, hugging the birthday boy back.

"I didn't know you were really listening. Thank you so much Kazunari..."

"Anything for you Kou-chan..."

"Gay." coughed someone in the background.

"Dai-chan!" screamed Momoi "Oh my god I really can't take you anywhere!"

"Alright now it's time to open our gift!" announced Himuro, face still a bit red from getting smacked by Kise's palm. "Atsushi where did you put it?"

"Here Furi-chin..." drawled Yosen's Ace, dropping the present directly in Kouki's laps.

"A-Atsushi!" whispered Himuro, elbowing his other half "What do you have to say to Furihata-kun?"

"So troublesome..." muttered the giant to himself. "Happy Birthday Furi-chin~"

"T-T-Thank you so much Himuro-san! Murasakibara!"

"Hm, I wonder what you got for Kouki, Atsushi."

"I don't know, Muro-chin is the one who picked it."

"I heard you were a big fan so I hope you'll like this!" beamed Tatsuya, still blissfully unaware of the ginormous mistake he had just made.

"Hey...Himuro-san...Tatsu-nii... you didn't get him what we were talking about last time, right?" whispered Takao in Himuro's ear.

"Yes I did actually why..."

The two ravens were interrupted by a loud thud coming from behind them.

Kouki, still sitting between Akashi's legs, had his hands in the air and a completely blank expression on his face, staring at the object he had seemingly just dropped.

On the floor was a thin blue book, featuring a trio of railroads with creepy human faces, titled " _The Three Railway Engines : A Thomas & Friends book_."

 

* * *

 

"The bath is free now!" chirped Takao, still drying his hair with a towel, Midorima trailing behind him. "Who's turn was it nex-" 

   
"Mine! Ours! Satsuki move before the bottle blond reaches the bath first!"  

   
"Hey! Akashicchi said that after Midorimacchi's turn it was I's and Senpai's! And who the fuck are you calling a _bottle_ blond?!"  

   
"It's 'Senpai's and mine' Ki-chan...not 'I's and Senpai's'..."  

   
"You see anyone else with bleached hair here? Stuuuupid!" 

   
"MY HAIR IS 100% FUCKING NATURAL!!!" shouted Kise before jumping on Aomine.  

   
"Ki-chan, Dai-chan, stop fighting! Kasamatsu-san, would you mind helpin-"  

Yukio wasn't even paying attention to his boyfriend's brawl and was instead sitting crossleged next to Takao, hunched over the Thomas & Friends book. 

"Is this really a children's book?" asked Kasamatsu. 

"Yeah I'm asking myself that too. Just by the title and the cover it's _clearly_ an innuendo for public mecha threesomes!" giggled Kazunari.  

 _We've_ _lost_ _Kasamatsu-san_ _._  

Since the whole team of Seirin had already left, there wasn't anyone with enough authority or strength to seperate the two except for... 

"Kagamin! Please can you tell them to-" 

"What do you mean inlightnening, isn't a word?!" 

"It's _enlightenment_ you simpleton! But really, I shouldn't expect _much_ from someone who doesn't even know how to spell his own name nanodayo!" 

"Midorima you bastard! You and me, one-on-one outside, _now_." 

"You can't either play Scrabble correctly _or_ beat me in a one-on-one so I'm not going to waste my time annahilating you _again_ _,_  nanodayo _."_  

 _"_ I hate this game but most importantly _,_ _I_ _hate_ _you_ _!"_ groaned Kagami throwing the board game in the air. 

"Idiot." 

 _Even_ _Midorin_ _and_ _Kagamin_ _..._  

"Ah! Mukkun can you-" 

"Muro-chin the braid is too tight..." complained the center as Himuro styled his long lilac locks.  

"Sorry Atsushi." 

Aomine and Kise were still fighting on the floor. Daiki was pulling the blond's hair while Ryouta was apparently trying to engulf the entirity of his right foot in Aomine's mouth. 

_You guys leave me no choice..._

Turning on her heels, Satsuki left the living room heading to the kitchen where Akashi and Furihata were cooking dinner for everyone.

Without knocking on the door, the pink-haired bombshell entered the kitchen...

Only to find a red-faced, panting and half naked Furihata sitting on the counter with an equally flustered and dressed Akashi kneeled in between his open legs with the pull tab of Furihata's zipper in his mouth.

"AAAAAAH!!!!!! I'M SO SO SO SORRY AKASHI-KUN, FURIHATA-KUN!" squealed Momoi before closing the door behind her and running back to the living room.

On her way back to the salon, she heard loud knocks and groans coming from one of the corridors.

"TETSU! Open the damn door!"

" _Yeah_ Kurokocchi! It wasn't even your turn!"

"Dai-chan, Ki-chan what are you doing?"

"Kurokocchi sneaked in the bathroom with Mayuzumi-san when nobody was looking!" complained Kise, waving his arms in the air to emphasis his point.

" _TETSU_!" barked Aomine "If you don't open the damn door _right now_ , I'll break it open!"

"If I were you I would refrain myself from damaging any proporty belonging to an Akashi, Aomine-kun." advised Kuroko through the door "Except if you want to get hit by the lawsuit to end all lawsuits that is."

"TETSU YOU BAS-"

"Also Momoi-san, could you please tell Aomine-kun and Kise-kun to stop pestering Mayuzumi-san and I during our intimate moments?"

The collective scandalized gasp the trio let out after was so loud that it had probably been heard by every inhabitant of the Motoazabu Hills Forest Tower.

 

* * *

 

"Say that again motherfucker! _Say.that.again_!"

 

"Your waifu ain't _shit_ , Mayuzumi!" barked back Aomine.

 

After everyone had  _finally_ bathed, the Miracles and their significant others - plus Kagami - had moved the couches and tables in the living room to the balcony to accommodate the  _giant_ kotatsu sofa Akashi had bought especially for the occasion. Once they had all installed themselves under the comfortable futon, the group of teenagers, all cladded in their pajamas, had shared and enjoyed a nice dinner together, even though they all had to sit tightly pressed against each other.

 

Hours passed and so did the topic of discussions and their activities, going from everyone's predictions about the outcome of this year's Winter Cup, which preliminaries were starting the day after tomorrow, to playing Akinator on Akashi's laptop for a solid two hours which they had to abruptly stop when Murasakibara got angry because the genie couldn't guess that he was thinking about Nerunerunerune. Himuro had to take him apart from the rest of the group to explained to him slowly that the genie 'guesses  _people_ not  _snacks_ , Atsushi'.

 

Then, in a mysterious turn of events, the gang had started to play ' _fuck, marry, kill_ ', using only anime characters and celebrities.

 

Everything was going well until it was Mayuzumi's turn to choose who he'd rather kill, marry or fuck between Ketty-chan, Ringo from  _A Clockwork Apple, Honey, and a Little Sister_ and Mai Horikita.

 

"I'd kill Horikita-san, fuck Ketty-chan and marry Ringo-tan." had deadpanned the college boy.

 

"What?!" had gasped Aomine. "Did you seriously just say that you'd rather marry a fictional _flat-chested_ _ pre-teen_ ? And  _fuck_ a  _cat_ instead of doing Mai-chan?! Tetsu, where did you even get this one?!"

 

"First of all Ringo-tan is as old as 90% of the people present here, including _you_. Second of all, unlike you  _Eromine_ , I'm a somewhat decent man and beastiality is to me a far more appealing option than fucking some trashy actress. A  married trashy actress may I add."

 

And that had been the  last fucking straw.

 

The rest of the group stayed quiet, eyes wide and jaws dropped as the two men exchanged nasty,  _nasty_ words. Some were so ugly that Kasamatsu had to put his hands over Kise's ears because the  last thing he needed was for Kise to go around repeating those words when he wasn't there to jiu jutsu his ass when needed.

 

"That's it!" shouted Mayuzumi before  _taking Kuroko's slipper off of his feet and shooting it straight to Aomine's face_.

 

It took Kise, Midorima and Kagami to restraint Tōō's ace and a single shout of Akashi to stay silent to calm the whole situation.

 

"Well since it seems that we have all cooled down" said Akashi, pointedly looking at both Aomine and Mayuzumi. "I suggest we continue playing this game but this time picking between only three people that are present here."

 

"But wouldn't we all just choose to marry our boyfriends?" asked Kise, head resting on Kasamatsu's shoulder.

 

"That's why I'm adding this rule; neither of us can pick their partner for any of the three categories." smirked the redhead.

 

*************

 

"Tatsu-nii, your turn!" chirped Takao.

 

"Alright so I'll marry Taiga, for obvious reasons, fuck Yuki" the raven wicked at the college boy who returned his gesture with a middle finger "and I kind of have to kill Kise-kun if I want to achieve the previous step. Sorry not sorry."

 

"Why would you picking Kagamin to marry be obvious?" inquired Momoi "isn't he like your brother?"

 

"He is but I want to marry someone that I love and, except for my parents, Taiga is one of the only 4 people that I love more than anything in this world." gently smiled Himuro, absentmindedly playing with the ring on his chain.

 

Kuroko noticed how his light's had his head hang low and didn't look particularly thrilled by his brother's confession, but the teal-haired teen decided it was better for his friend to bring that up another time when they'll be alone. 

 

"I'm guessing 2 out of the 3 other persons are Atsushi and Alexandra-san," said Akashi while playing with his sleepy boyfriend's tresses." So if you don't mind me asking, who is the fourth person you've been referring to?"

 

"It's Yuki-chan of course!"

 

"You're so sick Tatsu-nii..."

 

* * *

 

"It seems that I have miscalculated the number of persons who will stay over tonight." said Akashi to no one in particular.

"Oh you think?" bitterly replied Midorima next to him.

Since Satsuki had _categorically_ forbidden anyone to sleep under the kotatsu for the night, the reason being the pink-haired bombshell strongly believed in the 'fan death' superstition, everyone had to sleep in a futon.

Except Akashi had only like 4 futons and they were 11, without counting the host and the birthday boy who were both going to sleep in their own bedroom _of course_.

"Even if we put two persons by futon, there's still going to be 3 of us who'll have to sleep on the floor, Akashi."

Giving the pile of cushions he had in his arms to Midorima, Akashi clapped his hands together loud enough for everyone to hear and pay attention to him.

"Everyone, I'm utterly sorry for the inconvenience I am causing you but it seems like we'll have to distribute the futons by pair for tonight." he announced.

"However" added Seijuurou after seeing his friends not so subtle smirks. "There is an additional free bedroom available for only two of you in the condo. I'll leave the key on the counter, it's now up to you to decide who will have it." smirked the redhead.

"I bid you goodnight my friends and most importantly, _good luck_."

And with that Akashi left the salon to join his boyfriend in their bedroom, living behind his friends completely confused.

"So" started Aomine"Let's be real now, how are we going decide which one of us is getting laid tonight?"

"D-Dai-chan!"

"Play rock, paper, scissors?" suggested Murasakibara.

"Mukkun, don't follow his flow!"

"Nah, that would be like giving the key to Midorima on a silver plater." grumbled Daiki.

"How about this?" said Kise, holding in his hands two pillows. "I think it's about time we have a re-match from our last training camp in Teiko, don't you think Aominecchi?"

"Hell _yeah._ " grinned the blue-haired boy. "The rules are simple, if you're hit in the face, you're eliminated, if your partner is also hit you're both disqualified. Is that okay for everyone?"

"So troublesome..."gaped Murasakibara. "Good luck Muro-chin, I'l be in your caaare~"

"Eh? Don't let me do all the work Atsushi!"

"We better win this thing Tetsuya."

"Do no worry Mayuzumi-san. Just stay as low and as far away from Takao-kun as you can."

"Guess it's time to Sky Direct some pillows, right Shin-chan?"

"Let's make it quick and collect our reward Takao."

"Don't worry senpai, I'll protect you!" exclaimed Ryouta as he, arms stretch wide, came in front of Kasamatsu to shield him from ther others.

"Idiot, worry about yourself fir-"

Kasamatsu didn't even get to finish his sentence before Kise got silmuteneously hit by 3 pillows coming from different directions, courtesy of Aomine, Midorima and Himuro.

 

* * *

 

"Aaah~" sighed Takao contently as he landed on the comfortable mattress of the king sized bed. "Victory has never felt so good, right Shin-chan?"

Not responding to his boyfriend, Midorima kept his back bent, stretching himself to the max.

"Shin-chan, do you have to do this _every night_?"

"Yes, that's why it's called a _nightly routine_ , nanodayo."

"I mean if you need to stretch _that_ badly" giggled the point-guard. "I know other ways~"

"Shut up, Kazu." replied back Midorima automatically as he took off his glasses, turned the lights off and joined Kazunari under the sheets.

"Today was fun, right? Except for the shouting matches, the fights that broke off every 5 minutes and the overall loudness, you had a pretty good time huh?" inquired Takao as he moved closer to his boyfriend, their faces just a few centimeters apart.

"Well, except for all the things you have listed and the part where you declared that marrying Akashi and having a three-way with Furihata was a total '# _lifegoal_ ' of yours, yeah , today was not an unpleasant one."

" _Babe_ " whined the raven, sliding one of his hands under Shintarou's shirt and playing with it's hem with other. "You do know that I only said that for the sake of the game, right? I mean, if I can't marry the love of my life, I may as well marry rich lmao."

"You could have just passed your turn like I did." argued the shooting guard.

"Eh? D-Did Shin-chan not play because he didn't want to admit in front of his friends that if he can't marry me, he'd rather not marry at all?" asked Takao, positively beaming.

"As if!"

As he about to shift and turn his back on Kazunari, the latter extracted his hands from under Shintarou's shirt to encircle his waist.

"Y'know, I think that i'd rather be single for the rest of my existence than marry someone that isn't you." said softly Takao, burying his face in Midorima's chest.

"W-what are you saying, Kazu..." whispered softly the green haired teen as if to not break the current atmosphere.

"I'm saying that if it was only up to me, we'd already be in Shibuya getting a marriage certificate."

At this moment, Shintarou was positively sure that there wasn't a single part of his body that wasn't flushing red.

"I...I wouldn't object to that." mumbled Midorima against his boyfriend's hair.

"Hm? What did you say Shin-chan?"

"I said...I said I wouldn't object to that." he repeated, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist. "It's inconceivable for me right now to imagine ever loving someone else as much as I love you Kazu..."

"Shin-chan..." breathed the raven, seperating himself from his boyfriend's front, looking at him in the eyes. "SHIN-CHAN ARE YOU PROPOSING TO ME RIGHT NOW?!"

"YOU'RE THE ONE WHO BROUGHT THE SUBJECT UP IDIOT!"

"Right, right." laughed Takao. "So, which one of us is giving _kosoderyou_ * to the other? And who's going to take the other's last name?"

"Kazunari..."

"Considering we both only have little sisters it's going to be tough. Wanna rock, paper, scissor to decide?"

"Are we really going to talk about this now?"

"Or we could just mix our last names." continued the raven, completely ignoring Midorima.

"I don't think that's even legal..."

"TakaMido? Midotaka? Which one do you prefer Shin-chan?"

"..."

"Midoritaka! Oh my god it's perfect. Midoritaka Shintarou and Midoritaka Kazunari. Imagine us in 10 years, you'll be a brilliant surgeon and I'll be the sexiest pediatrician of my ward and every night we'll come home to our flock of seven beautiful _green hawks_..."

"Go to sleep _Taka_ o."

"I'm kidding Shin-chan!" he cackled. "Well, except for the part about being a hot doctor and our future seven children of course."

"You're impossible." laughed Midorima, ruffling those dark locks he loved so much.

"You know I'm being serious, right Shin-chan? I'll even get you a promise ring to show you how serious I am."

"What kind of nonsense is that again?"

"That's a thing some foreigners people do. They give each other rings or some sort of token to show that they belong to each other. It's like a pre-engagement present."

"And what are you going to give me?"

"Huh...right now I only have a pack of gum and a used kleenex in my jacket so..."

"I might fill in for a divorce before we even get married, nanodayo."

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe Mido-chin won against me..." mumbled angrily Murasakibara.

  
"You didn't even lift a finger Atsushi!" accused Himuro in a low voice in order to not disturb Kagami who was sharing the futon with him.

  
After Shuutoku's light and shadow overwhelming victory, the rest of the guests have turned the lights off and slipped onto their futons. Some people like Kagami and Aomine directly fell asleep whereas the rest of the group was left still wide awake, with nothing better to do than wait until they fell into Morpheus' arms.

  
"Mayuzumi-san, could you please turn your phone off? The light is blinding me..."

  
"Turn around then. You've put me in this mess, now it's my duty to report it thouroughly to my Twitter followers."

  
"' _Almost joined Mami up in heaven after Sonic's atta_ -' Mayuzumi-san..."

  
"Go to sleep Tetsuya."

  
Sighing, Kuroko buried his face in the older boy's neck to shield his eyes.

  
"Someone entertain me, I'm bored." whined Kise

  
"And I want to sleep Kise so shut your mouth." snapped Yukio, biting softly Ryouta's shoulder.

  
"Let's talk about something!" suggested Momoi.

  
"I don't have any topic that comes to my mind right now. Murasakibara-kun, any ideas?"

  
"Yeah Murasakibaracchi, tell us the latest dirt!"

  
"Well~ Do you guys remember Hanakawa from middle school?"

 

*************

 

"Noooooo!" awed Satsuki.

  
"Say what?! I can't belive this. I won't believe this!" exclaimed Kise.

  
"I can't believe Hanakawa-san made a move on everyone in the team while she was still dating her boyfriend." mused Kuroko.

  
"But Kuroko... _you were part of the team_!" pointed out Kagami, now fully awake.

  
"I thought she was only like that with me! She was even the vice-president of the " _KISEki-kun_ " fan club...I thought I was special..." moaned the blond.

  
"But really, everyone?" questionned Tatsuya. "How undecided can she really be.."

  
"Not everyone. She didn't have a crush on Mine-chin."

  
"That's because nobody crushes on Aominecchi!"

  
"Because the only one who can crush me is me." suddenly said Aomine, stratling everybody in the room.

  
"SINCE WHEN HAVE YOU BEEN AWAKE?!" chorused Kagami and Kise.

 

"It's been too long Dai-chan...I can't do this anymore...at the end of my rope...I'm at the end...I see the light..."

 

* * *

 

Shutting down the noises emanating from the living room, Seijuurou softly closed the door behind him.

Stripping down to his boxers, the redhead slowly slipped underneath the comfortable sheets covering the bed, trying to be as stealthily as possible in order to not wake up his sleeping boyfriend.

"You do know I'm not really sleeping right?" suddenly said Furihata, stratling the redhead.

"You could have given me a heads up, Kouki."

"Sorry~" snickered the brunet.

Turning around to face his boyfriend, Kouki squished his beau's visage in his hand and planted a big loud kiss on his lips.

"Thank you so much for today Sei...you made me so happy..."

"That was the intention." smiled Seijuurou as he kissed Kouki back. "So, happy with your gifts?"

"Very! I still can't believe the team clubbed together to get me these Jordans. The jacket Kise and Kasamatsu got me is so _cool_ , it'll go nicely with the shirt I received from Momoi and Aomine. I can't wait to finally read the novel and well...I'm sure Midorima's chapstick will come in handy once it gets colder."

"What did Tetsuya and Mayuzumi-san got you?"

"Kuroko said he'll give it to me when we'll be alone..."

"You better-"

"Call you the minute I know what it is, yes, yes Seijuurou, I know."

"Very well." he chuckled "Now is the time to give you my present."

"What? Sei you didn't have to!"

"Don't worry, I haven't spent a yen on this." assured Akashi as he searched the pockets of his discarded pants on the floor.

Seizing what he looked in his hand, Akashi sent flying his pants on the floor once again and presented his open palm to Furihata.

"What's...that?" questioned the brunet.

"It's a key, Kouki." stated Akashi as if he was talking to a small child.

"I know it's a key but...what does it open? Is it a symbolic way to show me that you'rebgiven me _'the key to your heart_ ' or is that the key to open the secret diary I _know_ you hide in your underwear drawer?"

"No and no. This, Kouki, is the key that will spare you from homelessness in the few years to come." announced proudly Akashi.

"Huh? Sei, you know my brain has trouble deciphering your cryptic phrases when it's past midnight."

Chuckling, Akashi kissed his boyfriend on the lips one more time before whispering "This is the key to this penthouse. Key that now belongs to you along with the flat it opens."

_Huh?_

"Alright. Okay. Goodnight Seijuurou, talk to you tomorrow." said Furihata as he laid on the opposite side, giving his back to Akashi.

"Kouki..."

"You can't be serious!" suddenly shouted Furihata. "You bought me a _freaking apartment_ for my seventeenth birthday?!"

"Technically I didn't bought it since it belonged to my mom. She left it to me when died and now I'm giving it to you.I have decided to attend college in Tokyo and I...I thought that once the right time comes you'll...you'll accept to move in with me."

"Sei..."

"But this is yours now and if by the time we start college we're not together anymore than I want you to still come and live here, Kouki, for this is a token of the love I had and will always have for you."

"I...Can I just say once thing?"

Nod. Furihata continued.

"I just wanted to say, from the bottom of my heart..." started Kouki...

Before bursting out in tears.

"K-Kouki! What's wrong?!"

But instead of answering, Furihata threw himself on Akashi, burying his face on the other man's chest.

"I just...love you _very, very much_."

"I love you very very much too Kouki." chuckled Akashi as he encircled his arms around his sobbing boyfriend, caressing his hair and rocking them back and forth.

Slowly, the brunet's sobs turned into small hiccups until his breathing evened out and Kouki finally calmed down.

"Feeling better?" asked Akashi, kissing the top of his favorite brunet's mane.

"Yeah but I hate crying, always have a killer headache afterwards." complained the point-guard.

"If you want, I know a great natural antidote that is guaranteed to cure you in no time."

"Yes, yes please give it to me I really can't stand migraines."

Nodding, Akashi unwrapped his arms from around Kouki's waist and walked up to the door.

And locked it.

"Eh? Sei what are you..."

Making his way back to the bed, Akashi skillfully jumped on it, landing on Kouki's laps.

"S-Sei??"

"Happy Birthday Kouki." cooed the redhead before starting to leave a trail of wet kisses on the brunet's chest leading to-

Oh.

And just like Akashi said, Kouki was already starting to feel much, _much_ better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third time's the charm! Kouki finally got his dick sucked amen.
> 
> kosoderyou* : betrothal money given from woman to man
> 
> I hope you understood the whole "Midoritaka" pun! If you didn't it's okay! Midori in japanese means green and taka means hawk (although in Takao's name the 'taka' kanji means 'tall' and not hawk but it's still a homophone.) so that's why Kazu said that he and Shin-chan will make _green hawks_. Ha, I'm hilarious.
> 
> Btw I'm doing a url giveaway [here](http://redhoods.co.vu/post/133293183387/hello-everyone-so-about-a-month-ago-ive-hit) for my followers where I'm giving more than a 100 urls from various fandoms (knb, Haikyuu!!, snk, ons etc) so if you just happen to follow me on tumblr don't hesitate to ask for one!


	7. #ThrowbackThursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which someone has fun bringing back all the Miracles old embarrassing Facebook posts, Kise has nice legs, Aomine loves to roast, Takao does some "baby-sitting", Murasakibara has no chill and Kuroko falls in love with Mayuzumi even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not really satisfied with this chapter either but, when am I right?
> 
> This chapter was easier to write since there's not a lot of heavy paragraphs and most of the content is in forms of comments. Reminds me of a lot chap 1 & 2 tbh. 
> 
> Oh btw, since I practically never respect the deadlines I set up for myself, you can check the "Events" tab on my blog to know when I'll post the next chapters! 
> 
> Warning: there's an almost blow-job scene (yeah, I know, again) in the Midotaka snippet. I don't know if it's nsfw enough for me to change the rating of this fic so tell me what you think and if you'd think it's be more appropriate for me to change this fic to explicit or not!

**Ryouta:** I'm up!

 

**Tetsuya:** So is the sun and 80% of the population of Japan, Kise-kun.

 

**Daiki:** yeah dont feel special or somethin

 

 **Ryouta:** why do you guys ALWAYS do this to me (  ≧ Д ≦ ) !!!

 

**Satsuki:** Good morning Ki-chan!

 

 **Ryouta:** Good morning Momoicchi ~ ヾ ( ＾ ∇ ＾ )

 

**Daiki:** u just ruined the whole thing Satsuki

 

**Daiki:** u took the toasted slice of bread Tetsu  & I roasted w/ care

 

**Daiki:** and u took ur sharpest nife

 

**Daiki:** snd u jsut took out the burnt part then fucking stabbed me w/ ur nife in the back

 

**Shintarou:** Such vivid imagination...

 

**Satsuki:** I'm so done with you Dai-chan

 

**Ryouta:** why do I even consider us friends????

 

**Tetsuya:** Isn't that the question we all ask ourselves every time we meet with you Kise-kun?

 

**Atsushi:** Damn Kuro-chin...

 

**Seijuurou:** I'm afraid you might have spent too much times with Mayuzumi-san, Tetsuya.

 

* * *

 

 **Daiki:** and das the story of how I got my laptop confiscititated 4 a month

 

 **Shintarou:** First of all it's "confiscated", not whatever you just wrote.

 

 **Satsuki** : Second of all, if I had been Haruka-san, I would have run over your laptop while forcing you to witness everything.

 

 **Seijuurou:** You would make an excellent mother Satsuki.

 

 **Satsuki:** Thank you Akashi-kun  <33

 

 **Daiki:** still not my falt

 

 **Daiki:** no 1 forced her 2 search my history

 

 **Tetsuya:** I think Aomine-kun's mother was just too mentally unprepared to be exposed to the degree of perversion that her own flesh and blood possesses.

 

 **Seijuurou** : I'm disappointed in you Daiki.

 

 **Shintarou** : I'd be disappointed too if I had Aomine as my one and only child.

 

 **Daiki:** UR 1 2 TALK

 

 **Daiki:** I wonder when ull push ur parents 2 fil 4 bankruptur after spending all their ¥¥¥ on fucking lucky items

 

 **Satsuki** : At least Midorin's got good grades and a bright future ahead of him.

 

 **Daiki:** dats low Satsuki...

 

 **Ryouta:** WHO WAS IT

 

 **Atsushi:** ????

 

 **Ryouta:** IT WAS ONE OF YOU AND I KNOW IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Daiki:** tf u talkin bout Kise????

 

 **Ryouta:** WHICH ONE OF YOU BROUGHT BACK THE SAILOR MOON PICTURE?????????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Atsushi:** Eh???

 

 **Satsuki:** Didn't you delete this picture when were still in Teiko, Ki-chan?

 

 **Ryouta:** I DIDNT UPLOAD IT IN THE FIRST PLACE!

 

 **Ryouta:** AOMINECCHI HACKED MY FACEBOOK ACCOUNT

 

 **Seijuurou:** I wouldn't really call it hacking, Ryouta.

 

 **Daiki:** yea, u just left ur account open in my phone dumbass

 

 **Ryouta:** IT STILL DIDNT GIVE U THE WRITE TO UPLOAD THE PICTURE!!!!!!!!

 

 **Ryouta:**  where did u even get it???????

 

 **Daiki:** Reina-chan sent it 2 me the first time I went 2 ur house lmao

 

 **Atsushi:** We all got one actually

 

 **Seijuurou:** Reina-san called it, and I quote, "The Mandatory Kise Family Welcome Gift For Ryou-Ryou's New Care Taker s, er,  Friends"

 

**Ryouta:** щ(゜ロ゜щ) щ(゜ロ゜щ) щ(゜ロ゜щ)

 

**Tetsuya:** Also Kise-kun

 

**Tetsuya:** Setting your pictures so that only you can see them doesn't count in any way, shape or form as deleting.

 

**Ryouta:** ....

 

**Ryouta:** really (ﾟ艸ﾟ)??????

 

**Daiki:** Kise u dumb fuck

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure the door is locked?"

 

"Yes, it is."

 

"But are you _really_ sure? Did you check?"

 

"No I didn't but I always lock it behind us and today is no exception."

 

"We better check now just to be sure."

 

"Kazunari..." growled Midorima, exasperated with his boyfriend's incessant questioning.

 

Today, on a not so rare occasion, Takao was over at the Midorima household, supposedly studying with his favorite tsundere for their upcoming biology test. But the couple had accidentally moved from the text book side of the subject to the more...practical one. Once they had entered the green-haired boy's room, Kazunari practically threw Shintarou onto his bed, where they had been sharing copious amounts, of what was surely more than sanitary allowed, of saliva for the past hour.

It's when kisses became more heated, more pieces of clothing fell to the floor and Shintarou's tongue approached closer and closer to his southern region, that red alarms started to ring in Kazunari's head as mental images of the tales of the failed sexcapades of Furihata and Miyaji flashed in his minds. 

"Shin-chan, Shin-chan, Shin-chan...have you not learn anything from Akashi's and Miyaji-senpai's past errors?"

 

"Kazu..."

 

"Are you willing to risk Sumi-chan's innocence if she does happen to walk in on us?"

 

Pondering the pros and cons in his mind, Midorima reluctantly let go of his boyfriend's hips, laying on the side to free the raven-haired boy from under him.

 

Wobbling his way to the door, butt naked with a painful hard-on and his pants stuck around his ankles, Kazunari tried to open the already locked door of his boyfriend's room.

 

" _See_ , I told you it was locked," stated Midorima matter-of-factly.

 

"Yeah, yeah, my ace-sama is _always_ right," said Takao, rolling his eyes as he made his way back towards his boyfriend, throwing himself on him for the second time. "But aren't you glad that we can now sin freely without fear of being interrupted?"

 

"Shut up, Takao."

 

Flipping them off to their original position, Midorima resumed his delicious torture on his boyfriend's body, lazily stroking his length as he traced the hawkeye's abs with his tongue.

 

"S-Shit... _Shin-chan_ ," moaned the raven-haired boy, head thrown back against his boyfriend's pillows as he squirmed under Shintarou's touch.

 

The sensation of Midorima's hot breath on his swollen crown lightened up a fire in his belly, driving the raven completely crazy.

 

But not as crazy as the vibrating sound that had been coming out of Shintarou's nightstand every 2 second for the last 5 minutes.

 

"Babe..." panted the raven. "Did you buy a new toy without telling me?"

 

"Don't be absurd," retorted Midorima, now stroking the inside of his boyfriend's creamy thighs as he licked off the abundant amount of pre-cum coming out of Kazunari's cock. "It's just my phone; Kise is either bored or being roasted on the group chat again."

 

"Can't you mute the group while we're doing this?"

 

"I would but as you can see, my hands are a _little_ busy."

 

Sighing, Kazunari took out his boyfriend's phone out of the drawer, entered the passcode - 5 2 9 8/K A Z U - and was immediately directed to...Kise's Facebook profil????

More than just Kise's profil, what Kazunari had right before him on the screen of his boyfriend's phone was a picture of the blond, who must have not been older than 11 or 12 when the photograph was taken, sporting a Sailor Moon outfit and stricking the character's iconic pose.

  
"Shin-chan, is there a crossdressing kink we need to talk about?"

  
" _What?_ "

  
"You know, if you're really into that, I can ask Tae-chan to lend me her Shuutoku cheerleader uniform,"

  
"Don't speak the name of our former captain's little sister when I have your hard cock so close to my mouth."

  
"Then explain to me, _what the hell is this_ " said Takao, practically shoving Midorima's phone in his face.

  
"I will but right now I have something better to do..." smirked the green-haired teen as he lowered himself again towards his boyfriend's length, twirling his tongue on the crown's split, making Kazunari see stars and completely forget everything else, including Kise in a short royal blue skirt.

 

* * *

 

 **Haizaki Shougo** and **1839 others** liked this.

 

 **Momoi Satsuki** : This picture sure does being back memories...

 

 **Aomine Daiki** : nice legs daisy dukee

 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : Makes a man go noot noot

 

 **Akashi Seijuurou** : In the name of the moon...

 

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : I shall punish you~

 

 **Aomine Daiki** : playin basketball by moonlight

 

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Modeling by daylight

 

 **Murasakibara Atsushi** : Never running from a real match

 

 **Kuroko Tetsuya** : He is the one named Kise-kun!

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : OMFG I HATE YOU ALL （;≧皿≦)

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : I'M UNFRIENDING Y'ALL RIGHT NOW

 

 **Kobori Kouji** : Wow... Huh....Nice legs I guess????

 

 **Kagami Taiga** : Kise, what the fuck....

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : I am at loss of words.

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Kise, be ready in 10, I'm picking you up.

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : Senpai, no!!! It wasn't my fault, it was Aominecchi's!!!

 

 **Aomine Daiki** : leave me out of ur problems w/ ur daddy, Kise!

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : I'm coming to get you and it's unnegotiable.

 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : So this is your secret to getting all these girls huh

 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Look at these sculpted calves of the gods....

 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : **Yukio**  I don't know what kind of special regimen you were making Kise follow last year but I want the same.

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : MORIYAMA-SENPAI NO!!!!

 

 **Nakamura Shinya** : I've unfortunately caught a glimpse of Kise's "special regimen" in the locker rooms last year and, I can guarantee you Moriyama-senpai, that I haven't been the same man ever since.

 

* * *

"Stand up."

 

"I can't..."

 

"Did I stutter? I said stand up!"

 

"My legs don't work anymore, it's over for me..."

 

"Furihata..."

 

"Tell my mother I always knew she loved me the most..."

 

"You have til the count of three to move your ass and stand up in front me! 1...2..."

 

And in less than a nano second, Kouki lifted himself up from the ground and was stand as straight as possible in front of Kasamatsu.

 

"Do you want the clean or explicit version?" questioned the taller man.

 

"Since it's you I don't think the clean version will be any softer than the other one so..."

 

"Oi, don't get cocky with me!" scolded Yukio, making the younger man flinch. "I'm taking time out of my studies to play substitute and help you out, so be a little grateful! By the way, what happened to the person you usually train with?"

 

"Well it's usually either Sei, Izuki-senpai or Takao but Sei is in Kyoto, Izuki-senpai is studying for his entrance exams and Takao said he was doing some 'baby-sitting'."

 

"That's code name for 'Screwing Midorimacchi while his parents are both out but his sister is still in the house'." suddenly chimed in Kise from where he was laying down on the bench of the street court, hand on hip while the other supported his head.

 

"How do you know that?" asked Furihata.

 

"I grew up with two older sisters, you know..."

 

" _You_! I don't want to hear your annoying voice for the next 24 hours!" suddenly shouted the raven to his whiney boyfriend, "And you!" said Kasamatsu, this time pointing at Furihata. "Don't talk to him, he's grounded."

 

"But Senpai..."

 

"Quiet!"

 

"So..." started Furihata, caughting Kasamatsu's attention and death glare, "clean version?"

 

"Right," sighed Yukio before closing his eyes and taking then exhaling a deep breath in order to calm down. "Like I said before, you're the kind of point guard that relies on his teammates and only functions to support them which isn't really a bad thing in your case since your display of great caution and level-headedness on the court results in your total control of the pace of the game, but..."

 

_Oh boy, here it comes..._

 

"Your mental strength sucks, your physical abilities suck even more, your stamina is so poor it makes me want to give it all my pocket money and your special ability is so close to nil that it brings tears to my eyes."

 

In the background, Kise slowly whistled, completely baffled by his own boyfriend's harshness.

 

"...Anything nice to say?"

 

"Your technique doesn't suck that much."

 

"Woah, thank you _so much_ Kasamatsu-san," muttered Kouki under his breath.

 

"I heard you, you arrogant first-year brat!"

 

"I'm a second-year now, Kasamatsu-san..."

 

"Whatever!"

 

The point-guards quarrel was interrupted by a loud gasp emanating from Kise's mouth.

 

"Oh my god, _I can't believe_!"

 

"Huh...say, Kasamatsu-san, why is Kise wearing sunglasses in the middle of December?"

 

"The idiot embarrassed himself online again and now he's trying to avoid anyone he might know by taking a page out of Midorima's book and 'disguising' himself. Ha, he really thinks putting on a pair of Gucci shades will make him as stealthy as Kuroko. He's adorable."

 

Ignoring his friend's biased last comment, Kouki refocused his attention on the blond Miracle.

 

" _Kyaa_ ~ Senpai why have you never showed me these?!" squealed Kise as he held his phone up in Kasamatsu and Furihata's direction, blushing and shaking his head like one of his fangirls.

 

"I can't see shit from here you idiot..."

 

Making their way towards Kise, with Kouki trailing behind the college boy, Yukio abruptly came to a stop when the image on Ryouta's phone became clearer.

 

"Holy...where _the fuck_ did you find this?!"

 

"Moriyama-senpai's Facebook timeline back in 2010 is a gold mine..."

 

On Kise's phone screen was a picture of a much much younger Kasamatsu with shorter spiky hair, cheeks still a bit round with baby fat, braces and a broad smile on his face as he and a younger version of Moriyama proudly held their diploma in their hands at what seemed to be their junior high graduation ceremony.

 

"Pff!" accidently cackled Kouki at the sight of the picture only to receive Kasamatsu's signature death glare of hell.

 

"Kise," started Yukio, voice as cold and icy as his eyes. "Give me your phone."

 

And like a dog giving his paw to his master, the blond obediently put his phone in his boyfriend's awaiting palm.

 

"I'm extending your penalty to 48 hours and confiscating your phone." stated Kasamatsu, voice still as cold as ice. "Furihata, I'm sorry to abruptly cut our training like that but I need to bring back this idiot home and make a _certain_ phone call. I'll call you sometime this week to reschedule another session."

 

And just like that, the Kaijo pair were on their way home, leaving a dumbfounded Kouki behind, alone on the street court, waving at the retrieving silhouettes of his friends.

 

* * *

 

_bye bye middle school and welcome high school girlzzzz ;)))_

 

 **Himuro Tatsuya** and **56 others** liked this

 

 **Kobori Kouji** : "high school girlzzzz"

 

 **Kobori Kouji** : I'm dishonoring you Yoshitaka.

 

 **Miyaji Kyoshi** : So Kasamatsu was an actual kid at some point? The more you know...

 

 **Imayoshi Shoishi** : I always knew you had a cute side too Kasamatsu-kun~

 

 **Takao Kazunari** : KASAMATSU-SAN????? HAHAHAHAHAHA

 

 **Himuro Tatsuya** : Yuki-chaaaan ♡♡♡♡ (●♡∀♡))ヾ☆*。

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : Friendly reminder that he's mine ;)))

 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : Why is this coming back all of a sudden....

 

 **Moriyama Yoshitaka** : AND KOUJI-KUN NO!!!

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Ok first of all, fuck you **Miyaji**

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : And fuck you too **Imayoshi**

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : How's your ass and jaw doing after all that "baby-sitting" you did today **Takao**? (btw you're fucking dead next time I see you)

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Shut the fuck **Tatsuya**.

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : **Kise** , your penalty has been extended from 48 hours to 72 hours and no amount of whining and begging will change the dot.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you sure about this Atsushi?"

 

"Yes Muro-chin~"

 

"Are you really? Remember what the dentist said-"

 

"Muro-chin please, you're becoming annoying."

 

"Alright, alright. Just know that there's no going back once I press that button..."

 

"Yes, Yes~"

 

"...Atsushi, have you ever heard of diabete?"

 

" _Oh my god_..."

 

"I'm being serious here! It's probably made of 120% of sugar and has -0% nutritional value."

 

"It sounds very, very life threatening...order a pack of 20."

 

"I never thought I'd be widowed at such a young age but here we go." muttered Tatsuya as he finalized his order of a pack of 20 packages of milk chocolate covered salty potato chips.

 

"Thaaaank you Muro-chin, love you~" beamed Murasakibara.

 

"I love you too Atsushi," replied Himuro, ruffling his boyfriend's soft lilac locks.

 

The Yosen pair were enjoying their evening in the academy's empty lounge. A basketball game was playing on the giant flat screen of the room but both of the aces were paying it no mind since Murasakibara was too busy eating his weight in snacks and Himuro had been stalking every Kaijo member's Facebook profile in search of new baby pictures of Kasamatsu.

 

"Damn it, I can't find any..." angrily muttered the raven.

 

"Muro-chin has a problem..."

 

"Huh? No I don't! It's natural for me to look for pictures of my best friend at the time where we didn't knew each other!"

 

"Since when is Se-chin's boyfriend your best friend? What about Kagami?"

 

"Taiga is my best friend _and_ brother, not only my best friend, which is what Yukio is!"

 

"Muro-chin, I don't think Kasamatsu feels the same towards you. I don't think he even likes you..."

 

"You're being delusional Atsushi,"

 

"I wonder which one of us is really delusional here..." muttered Murasakibara to himself.

 

"Did you say something Atsushi?"

 

"No, nothing~"

 

"Mmm" hummed Tatsuya. Turning his face back to his laptop, the raven continued to scroll down his timeline only to find a suspicious amount of old pictures and status of most of his mutuals, especially the Miracles, dating back to 5 or 6 years ago.

 

"Hey Atsushi, do you know who's making all these old pictures and status reappearing just like that on Facebook?" questioned the raven.

 

"Eh? No idea and I don't really care..." yawned Atsushi.

 

"What if embarrassing pictures of you start to pop up in everyone's timeline?"

 

"Impossible, I've never posted anything on Facebook,"

 

"Really? Not a even a single after midnight status?"

 

"Huh-huh"

 

"Then why do you even have an account?"

 

"Mine-chin convinced me to make one so there'd be more people roasting Se-chin online..." softly smiled the center at the memory.

 

Smiling at his boyfriend's rare adorable expression, Tatsuya returned his attention to the screen of his laptop before Atsushi notices him staring and starts to call him 'troublesome' and 'annoying'.

 

Only to find a red bubble with a _big_  number in it on the notification button of his account.

 

"Oooh, Muro-chin is next~" slyly commented Murasakibara.

 

"I changed my profil picture last week, maybe it got even more likes or comments..."

 

But the likes and comments weren't on Himuro's new profil picture of him and Taiga taken at Furihata's birthday party earlier last month, but on another picture of the brothers taken this time on the day Tatsuya had bought for the both them their rings.

 

"Eeh, is that Muro-chin when he was young?" inquired Atsushi.

 

"Yeah! So what do you think? Did I change much?"

 

"Mmm, not really...Muro-chin is still very pretty..."

 

" _Awww_ " cooed Tatsuya, awestricken by his boyfriend's almost childish honesty, before kissing his forehead and ruffling his hair once again.

 

* * *

 

 

_My Brother's 4 Lyfe :D!!!_

 

 **Aomine Daiki** and **148 others** liked this

 

 **Alexandra Garcia** : My precious babiiies ლζ*♡ε♡*ζლ

 

 **Momoi Satsuki:**   So cuuuute <33

 

 **Alexandra Garcia** : But not as cute as you  ** Satsuki ** ;)

 

 **Momoi Satsuki** : Ha...thank you Alexandra-san.

 

 **Okamura Kenichi** : An elementary student shouldn't look so hot, it's unfair!

 

 **Fukui Kensuke** : EW  Okamura , lusting on pre-teens is not a good thing! You're bordering on pedophilia here!

 

 **Wei Liu** : Poor guy is so ugly he's even jealous of kids. Truly pathetic.

 

 **Okamura Kenichi** : ITS NOT WHAT I MEANT!!!!!!

 

 **Aomine Daiki** : Look at these eyebrows...damn (Ba) **Kagami** ,  your childhood must have been a living hell!

 

 **Kagami Taiga** : STFU AHOMINE!

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : You gotta let me take care of your eyebrows one day,  ** Kagami ** , this can not go on!!!

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** :  **Kise** ,  didn't you say you were going to the bathroom...

 

 **Kise Ryouta** : Waaahh I'm sorry Senpai!!!!

 

 **Himuro Tatsuya** : Yuki-chan!!! What do you think of baby me???

 

 **Kasamatsu Yukio** : Still fugly as ever

 

**Himuro Tatsuya** : Yuki-chan ˚‧º·(˚ ˃̣̣̥᷄⌓˂̣̣̥᷅ )‧º·˚

 

**Murasakibara Atsushi** : "Best friend" he said...

 

* * *

 

 

 

_ According to Oha Asa's horoscope, Cancer ranks third. Today's lucky item is a pair of cat ears. _

 

**Takao Kazunari** and **56 others** liked this

 

**Miyaji Kyoshi** : Just how young were you when the aliens left you on our planet?

 

**Otsubo Taisuke** : You once had cat ears as your lucky item?

 

**Kimura Shinsuke** : Cat ears...

 

**Takao Kazunari** : CAT EARS (●///▽///●)!!!!!!!!!!

 

 **Midorima Shintarou** : **Takao** ,  die.

 

* * *

 

_ the only 1 who kan beet mi is me ;))) _

 

**Imayoshi Shoichi** and **237 others** liked this

 

**Momoi Satsuki** : Good god...

 

**Wakamatsu Kousuke** : Has your grammar always been as bad as your attitude?

 

**Aomine Daiki** : has ur face always been as bad...oh wait, there's nothin worse than ur face

 

**Wakamatsu Kousuke** : I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!

 

**Imayoshi Shoishi** : Who keeps on bringing this embarrassing stuff back? Not that I'm really complaining, all this drama is cleansing my skin and keeping me young and fresh.

 

**Wakamatsu Kousuke** : Chill Satan.

 

**Sakurai Ryou** : I'M SORRY!!!!

 

**Wakamatsu Kousuke** : Wah....??? 

 

**Wakamatsu Kousuke** : YOU NEED TO CHILL TOO SAKURAI

 

**Sakurai Ryou** : I'M SORRY!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

\- " _Hello_?"

  
\- "It's you isn't it?"

  
\- " _I don't know what you're talking about Tetsuya_."

  
\- "How are you doing this?"

  
\- " _..._ "

  
\- "Mayuzumi-san..."

  
\- " _It seems like even my presence online is close to nonexistent, not even one of you noticed that I'm the one who keeps on liking all these old posts_."

  
\- "Wow..."

  
\- " _...Are you mad_?"

  
\- "Not really, I'm just impressed at my boyfriend's vengeful spirit. Slightly distressed but still impressed."

  
\- " _Thank you babe_."

  
\- "You're welcome, Mayuzumi-san."

  
\- " _Are you going to tell your skittle squad it was me?_ "

  
\- "Of course not, I love you way too much to spoil your fun."

  
\- " _Yeah, I love you too_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I somehow have plans for the next 2 or 3 chapters but absolutely no clue for what comes after so if you have any au, plot idea or headcanon you'd want me to explore, don't hesitate to tell me in the comments or on tumblr!!!


	8. Slide in the DM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which there's a poll, a zodiac post, a bet, Kise and Aomine throwing shades at each other and Akashi being The Mom™

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is so annoying to me, honestly I'm so so sorry.
> 
> It's almost 1am here so *throws hand in the air and hopes for the best*
> 
> btw I'm looking for a beta so if any one is interested, tell me in the comments!

 

It was during a surprisingly warm weather for the beginning of March that the Tōō pair had been enjoying their lunch time on the deserted academy's rooftop. While Satsuki was avidly reading the latest issue of Basketball Monthly featuring Midorima and Shuutoku - this year's Winter Cup winners - on the cover; Daiki was, not so quietly, sleeping on her lap.

 

Or so she thought.

 

"Woah Satsuki, did your panty game got stronger while I wasn't looking? I don't even think that thing you're wearing right now can even be considered an underwear," suddenly said Aomine, lifting the hem of the bombshell's skirt higher to get a better look at her bold choice of lingerie.

 

"Dai-chan, you _idiot_!" shrieked the pink haired girl, covering herself up and kicking away her boyfriend with her feet.

 

"You keep calling _me_ an idiot but you're the one who keeps on wearing panties that completely defy the original purpose of what panties are supposed to be."

 

"How come you become so eloquent only when you talk about stuff that involves women's anatomy?"

 

"Talent." grinned Aomine.

 

"Idiot," laughed Satsuki, resuming her reading of the article about her friend's well deserved win at last month's basketball competition.

 

" _C'mooon_ ," drawled Daiki, getting on all fours and slowly crowling his way back towards his girlfriend. "Saaatsuki, play with mee~"

 

"Get lost Dai-chan, I'm reading."

 

"What? You'd rather read a boring interview of _Midorima_ instead of entraining me? How dare you."

 

"The article is not just about Midorin but the rest of the Shuutoku players, who beat us badly at the Winter Cup finale if you recall."

 

"Yeah, yeah, _whatever_. I'm still stronger than Midorima."

 

"But with our current slate of players, Tōō isn't stronger than Shuutoku." That fact was true, much to Aomine's chagrin. With it's current star players, Tōō had absolutely no chance of beating the Kings of the East, even with two members of the Generation of Miracles in their team.

 

"...That's why I'm analyzing every bit of data I can get out of their interviews to find their weak points and elaborate new strategies and plays."

 

" The only one who can help us beat them is _you_ ," smirked Aomine before leaving a sweet kiss on Momoi's lips.

 

Taking their initial positions, Daiki was reading a screenshot of a post about signs that Kise sent in their group chat yesterday before getting his phone snatched right from his hands.

 

"H-Hey, Satsuki, I was doing something!"

 

"I have something more important to do!"

 

"What's more import-"

 

"Did you know that Basketball Monthly was holding a poll on their site this month about who's the strongest member of the 'Generation of Miracles'?"

 

"The fuck..." muttered Daiki before taking back his phone and looking at the poll results so far. "What the fuck, Satsuki you voted for Tetsu?!"

 

"Well..."

 

"I get how choosing between a cute younger brother bordering on the lolicon and a hot, tall, dark and handsome guy such as myself has always been the hardest decision you've always wanted to make but-"

 

"Shut up Dai-chan."

 

* * *

 

 

_To accompany this month's Basketball Monthly special Winter Cup issue - featuring the winners of this year's WC, Shuutoku High - BM is organizing a special poll about the stars of every under 18 basketball competitions of the country, the Generation of Miracles!_

_Who do you think out of this slate of prodigy is truly THE strongest player? Is it the indomitable and wild power forward Aomine Daiki? The ever so lucky and incredible shooting guard Midorima Shintarou? Or the mysterious and unpredictable Akashi Seijuurou?_

_You can cast your vote on our site or our Facebook page and can do so until the 31st of this month!_

_Results will be announced in our next issue with the winner featured as our next cover boy + an exclusive interview and exotic photo spread of them at the beach!_

 

* * *

 

 **Satsuki** : Why is my sign in the first category ???? (ﾟ艸ﾟ;)

 

 **Shintarou** : LIES!!!!

 

 **Daiki** : ye i agre, neither my sign or Satsuki's should b ther!!!!

 

 **Daiki** : Satsuki doesnt hav any weird kinks

 

 **Daiki** : she's just into useless lingerie!

 

 **Satsuki** : DAI-CHAN!!!!!!

 

 **Daiki** : & i aint achamed of any of my kinks!

 

 **Satsuki** : That's what's bothering you...

 

 **Shintarou** : This is completely inaccurate and wrong on so many levels

 

 **Shintarou** : Kise, quit polluting this group chat with your filthy lies!

 

 **Seijuurou** : I actually think my sign's placement is spot on

 

 **Atsushi** : We don't need to know that Aka-chin....

 

 **Tetsuya** : For once, my sign has also been put in the right category.

 

 **Seijuurou** : After what you gave to Kouki for his birthday, my mind is in the incapacity of even associating your name with the word "respectable".

 

 **Tetsuya** : (^_−)☆

 

 **Ryouta** : Have u guys voted yet????

 

 **Daiki** : none of us r 18 yet stuuuuuupid

 

 **Ryouta** : I wasn't talking bout real erections!!!!!!

 

 **Atsushi** : "real erections".....

 

 **Seijuurou** : Ryouta....

 

 **Ryouta** : ELECTIONS*

 

 **Daiki** : stuuuuupid

 

 **Ryouta** : ANYWAY

 

 **Ryouta** : I was talking about the Basketball Monthly poll!!

 

 **Shintarou** : What poll?

 

 **Ryouta** : The 1 the magzeen is holding this month to determine who's the strongest Miracle!!

 

 **Satsuki** : It's magazine* Ki-chan...

 

 **Atsushi** : So annoying...

 

 **Tetsuya** : I had no idea such a thing was happening right now.

 

 **Seijuurou** : Was anyone except Ryouta aware of that?

 

 **Daiki** : ye, Satsuki and i found out eralier

 

 **Seijuurou** : And why have you decided to not tell us about it immediately?

 

 **Daiki** : Wouldn't have changed a thing if I had told you guys or not,

 

 **Daiki** : After all, the only one who can beat me is me.

 

 **Satsuki** : Why do you only start to write with proper grammar when you're being a dick?

 

 **Seijuurou** : Is that so...

 

 **Atsushi** : Mine-chin is so fucking annoying...

 

 **Tetsuya** : I thought we were over this Aomine-kun.

 

 **Shintarou** : As far as I'm concerned, none of you is the winner of the Winter Cup here.

 

 **Tetsuya** : Ahem...

 

 **Satsuki** : That's low Midorin...

 

 **Ryouta** : WAIT A MINUTE

 

 **Ryouta** : The results won't prove anything!

 

 **Ryouta** : We know our worth and we know the sacrifices and hours behind us of hard training that we endured to reach our current levels. THAT's what makes us strong, our tears and laughs and cries shared with our teammates in and out of the court, that's what truly matters in the end, not the opinion of a bunch of strangers who probably have never set a foot on a court!

 

 **Satsuki** : Ki-chan, that's so beautifully said!!!

 

 **Tetsuya** : You're right Kise-kun, our teammates supporting us are the source of our true strength.

 

 **Atsushi** : It's so weird to see Se-chin talk like an adult...

 

 **Seijuurou** : You have a point Ryouta, thank you for reminding us all of what truly matters.

 

 **Daiki** : ye, yea, not bad

 

 **Ryouta** : Since people can only vote online and that I'M the most famous and popular out of you all, we already know who'll be gracing the magazine*'s cover next issue ~ (´ ◕◞౪◟-)-☆

 

 **Daiki** : DIE KISE!!!!!!!!!

 

* * *

 

  
**Kise Ryouta** @KRyouta:

To all my wonderful KISEkis, don't forget to vote for your favorite ikeman in this month's Basketball Monthly poll!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 **Daiki** @Daiomine:

 **@CopyCat7** ur such a fucking slut Kise

 

 **♡☆Ryoutaaa☆♡** @CopyCat7:

Aww don't get mad Aominecchi, u kno u start 2 look even more like a raisin when y'our angry

 

 **Daiki** @Daiomine:

BITCH I'M GOING 2 BLEACH UR ASSHOLE'S HAIR THE NEXT TIME I C U

 

  
**Damn Shin-Chan** @HAWKEYE10:

y'our....

 

 **Damn Shin-chan** @HAWKEYE10:

 **@MidorimaShintarou7** y'our my one and only ❤

 

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

Kazunari sent an image

Kazunari sent an image

 **Kazunari** : @ Kasamatsu-san 

 

 **Tatsuya** : ?????????

 

 **Kouki** : Why is there always some sort of drama happening around us, do you people not enjoy the simple things in life such as peace and quiet???????

 

 **Kazunari** : on edge bc of finals?

 

 **Kouki** : Help me....

 

 **Kazunari** : there, there Kou-chan, Kazu-nii is always here for you

 

 **Kouki** : <3

 

 **Tatsuya** : Can somebody explain to me what's going on?

 

 **Kazunari** : BM is holding a poll where people can vote for who they think is the strongest Miracle

 

 **Chihiro** : And Kise is whoring himself to his fanbase to get more votes

 

 **Yukio** : Watch out the way you talk, brat.

 

 **Yukio** : And what the fuck is happening?

 

 **Kouki** : They just explained the situation Kasamatsu-san...

 

 **Tatsuya** : Is my Yuki-chan getting old? Don't worry, I'd still love you even if you wore glasses

 

 **Yukio** : Shut the fuck up Tatsuya

 

 **Yukio** : This is ridiculous, can't these goddamn brats ever give me a break?

 

 **Kouki** : I agree

 

 **Kouki** : It's completely pointless to even try to compete when you're up against Sei

 

 **Yukio** : And what does THAT mean

 

 **Kouki** : It means that anyone with half a brain would vote for Sei because he undoubtedly IS the strongest

 

 **Kazunari** : Remind me again who's the WINNER of the Winter Cup?

 

 **Tatsuya** : Remind me again who's 6'10 and could easily crush you if he didn't pay attention to where he was going?

 

 **Kazunari** : Big Foot?

 

 **Chihiro** : lol

 

 **Yukio** : You are all fucking imbeciles

 

 **Yukio** : It's clear that Kise is the most omnipotent and overall most talented player out of the weirdo bunch

 

 **Kazunari** : wanna bet on who's going to win?

 

 **Tatsuya** : I'm in

 

 **Kouki** : Don't come crying to me when I'll take all of your money

 

 **Yukio** : I am a college student, I don't HAVE money to bet

 

 **Chihiro** : It's in times like this that I'm kinda sorta glad I ended up with the one who make people suffer from memory loss and has no physical strength whatsoever

 

* * *

 

 **Kouki** @Kouki_Furi:

I'd like to thank in advance **@HAWKEYE10 @IceDragon @vivamadoka** & Kasamatsu-san for financing my next date with **@AKASHISEI** #realbros #bitchbetterhavemymoney

 

 **Damn Shin-Chan** @HAWKEYE10:

 **@Kouki_Furi** NOT SO FAST!!! I'm 100% sure what y'all will be financing after losing the bet is my new size M Shuutoku cheerleader uniform ;)

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:

 **@Kouki_Furi** Don't @ me, your boyfriend gives me anxiety

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:  
**@HAWKEYE10** since you have approximatively the same stature as Tetsuya you should have taken a size S, the skirt might hang low on the hips

 

 **Damn-Shin** @HAWKEYE10:

 **@vivamadoka** How dare you compare my voluptuous bottom to Kuroko's behind made entirely of imagination????¿¿¿¿¿

 

 **Damn Shin-chan** @HAWKEYE10:

No offense babe **@KurokoTetsuya**

 

 **Tetsuya** @KurokoTetsuya:

 **#Absolute** -(ly) none taken  **@HAWKEYE10**

 

  
**Akashi Seijuurou** @AKASHISEI:

It's because I hang out with nut cases like you that I became one.

* * *

  
**Ryouta** °˖✧◝(ਠᴥਠ)◜✧˖°

 **You** : Are you in class?

 

 **Ryouta** : Yes Senpai!!!! Why?????

 

 **Ryouta** : Are you planning on paying me a surprise visit???

 

 **You** : Like I have the time to do that

 

 **You** : But if you're in class

 

 **You** : Can you explain to me wHY THE FUCK YOU'RE DICKING AROUND ON TWITTER?!

 

 **Ryouta** : How do you know??? Did you create an account without telling me?!!!

 

 **You** : No, I just use Tatsuya's account to check from time to time how you and your friends majestically embarrass yourselves online without an once of shame

 

 **Ryouta** : That's so sweet~....I think???

 

 **You** : Anyway

 

 **You** : Tone it down a bit on the shading and focus in class

 

 **You** : You might be the strongest Miracle but if you don't pay more attention at school you'll also get crowned the dumbest

 

 **Ryouta** : Senpai!!!!

 

 **Ryouta** : You really think I'm the strongest????????

 

 **You** : Of course I do

 

 **You** : I even bet that you'll be the one to win the poll

 

 **Ryouta** : Senpai <333333333333

 

 **You** : Just so you know that I am totally broke this month so if you DO happen to lose, you're paying for me

 

 **Ryouta** : Aye, Aye!

 

  
**Ryouta:** And don't worry about me turning dumb Yukiocchi, next to Aominecchi I'll always seem like a light!

 

 **You** : ....

 

 **You** : You mean you'll always seem bright?

 

 **Ryouta** : It's the same Senpai

 

 **You** : No...it's really not...

 

* * *

 

 **Daiki** @Daiomine:

who thr fuck would think tha bleached photocopier is stronger than me???????

 

 **Midorima Shintarou** @MidorimaShintarou7:

 **@Daiomine** Probably the same people who think that you hanging from the basket like an ape is cool.

 

 **Daiki** @Daiomine:

hey **@MidorimaShintarou7** , I got your horoscope for tomorrow. Cancers are ranked last and your lucky item is my fist in ur ass.

 

 **✿Satsuki✿** @SatsuMoi:  
**@Daiomine** WHAT IS IS WITH YOU AND YOUR FRIEND'S ASSHOLES TODAY?????

 

 **Damn Shin-Chan** @HAWKEYE10:

 **@Daiomine @MidorimaShintarou7 @SatsuMoi** WOAH WOAH WOAH, the only one who can shove his fist up Shin-chan's ass is me!!!!!!

 

 **Tetsuya** @KurokoTetsuya:

I wouldn't have pegged **@MidorimaShintarou7** for the uke type...

 

 **Atsushi** @Muratsu:

Too much information, way too much information.

  
**Tetsuya** @KurokoTetsuya:

To get away from all this **#toxicity** , this week, I'll solely focus on listing every reason why vanilla shakes are better than the choco ones

 

 **Not your waifu** @vivamadoka:  
So **@KurokoTetsuy** a prefers vanilla shakes to the chocolate ones? I'm in the bleached photocopier's team now #betrayed #unfollowed #unfriended #imofficiallysinglenow

 

 **Chocolate > Vanilla** @vivamadoka:

 **@CopyCat7** you've got my vote.

 

* * *

 

"Now gentlemen, are we ready to be civil with each other?"

 

"Not until he apologizes!" shouted Ryouta, pointing in front of him towards Aomine with a soggy fry.

 

"I'd rather pour bleach down my asshole than apologize to you!" fired back Aomine before engulfing Kise's fry in his mouth and biting the blond's fingers.

 

Ensued from Daiki's actions the beginning of shooting match between the two aces where the weapons consisted of oversalted fries and shades, much to the rest of the Miracles dismay.

 

"Where is Satsuki when you need her," sighed a defeated Akashi, closing his right eye in annoyance.

 

"Mine-chin, Se-chin, your annoying voices are disrupting my digestif system," complained Murasakibara as he finishing his fourth Extra Double Cheese Maji Burger.

 

"Where have you learned such big words Atsushi?"

 

"Turns out that reading the comments that Mido-chin leaves on horoscope pages on Facebook that are not Oha Asa is not only a fun activity but also a highly educative one."

 

"I'm impressed Murasakibara-kun."

 

"Thanks Kuro-chin~"

 

"Idiots." tsked an annoyed Midorima.

 

Growing impatient and a little embarrassed because of the ruckus his two idiotic former teammates were making, Seijuurou stealthily took Midorima's lucky item, who happened to be a toy gun, a skillfully shot both Kise and Aomine in the head, making them both stop and turn their attention towards him.

 

"What was that for Akashicchiii?!" whined the blond while rubbing his forehead.

 

"Atsushi and I have both traveled from Kyoto and Akita so we could all talk like the young adults that we are and end this little...feud that we've been having, not create more conflicts," said Akashi solemnly, standing straight with his hands crossed in front him, practically commending all the attention on himself. "So Ryouta, apologize to Daiki and Daiki, apologize to Ryouta too."

 

"Why do I have to apologize fir-" started to complain Kise before receiving Akashi's famous signature mortal glare, even more frightening than Kasamatsu's death glare of hell. "I'm sorry Aominecchi..."

 

"Daiki,"

 

"...s'rry..." mumbled the blue haired teen under his breath.

 

"I can't hear you."

 

"Sorry..." repeated Daiki, his voice slightly more audible.

 

"Sorry who?"

 

"Sorry bleached photoco-"

 

"Daiki..."

 

"Sorry Kise,"

 

" _Good_. Now that that's been taken care of, let's go back to what we really came here to talk about." announced the red haired captain, a sly smirk playing on his lips. "Since the votes are now closed, and have been for the past two weeks, I'm assuming a winner has already been decided and that they've done their shoot as well. In short, one of us here is the winner and it's time that they reveal themselves."

 

Akashi's words were met by an uncomfortable silence where everyone suspiciously looked at everyone around the table.

 

"...And unfortunately, much to Kouki's dismay, that person isn't me." dropped Akashi, making everyone's brows frown.

 

"W-Wait, since I'm not the winner, Akashi isn't either, and it's certainly not fucking _Kise_ , then who is it?"

 

"I believed Aomine-kun would have won the poll but it seems like I've been mistaken,"

 

"It seems fate wasn't on my side either, Cancers had a pretty low ranking for the past couple of weeks, there was no chance that I could have won."

 

"So if Akashicchi, Aominecchi, Kurokocchi, Midorimacchi nor I are the winners then- _haaaan, no fucking way_!"

 

Feeling 5 pairs of eyes on him, Atsushi slowly put down the seventh burger he was about eat and frowned.

 

"Don't look at me like that, I didn't win either."

 

"Then who the fuck-"

 

The boys were interrupted by Midorima's phone ringing.

 

"Sorry, I have to take this; hello?....No I haven't....you already know it's not me so why would it matter anymo- _WHAT_?!...Kazunari if this is again one of your tasteless jokes...No, I don't think they know....yes I will....No I _won't_ film their reactions... _Goodbye_ Kazunari...I'm hanging up...Yeah me too, see you later..."

 

"Was it Takao-kun?"

 

"Yes, apparently Basketball Monthly just released the cover with the winner on their Twitter page."

 

And as soon as Shintarou had finished, everyone around the table was furiously typing on their phone. 10 seconds later, the rest of the Miracles had their jaws dropped to the floor as they all laid eyes on who exactly was on the cover.

"Eeeh..."

"I-I can't believe..."

"Well, can't say I did see that coming."

 

"It's to be expected, Taurus have been ranked in the top three quiet a lot recently..."

 

" _SATSUKI?!_ "

 

* * *

 

_And the Miracle who has been crowned by you, dear Basketball Monthly reader, as the strongest of them all is...Momoi Satsuki!_

  
_The Generation of Miracles manager is a force to be reckoned with! Don't let her pretty eyes and...well developped figure fool you; this cherry blossom haired girl may not be the one making the shots herself, but if her team can and their opponents can't, it's all because of her!_

  
_Momoi-san's analyst mind is as fascinating as it is dangerous; it only takes her one look at a player for her to be able to analyze their abilities and foresee their moves, making it easy for her teammates to read their opponents and assure themselves the win!_

_S_ _orry boys, but the people have spoken! You were over 4500 people to vote for the beautiful manager, making her win by a total of 67%!_

_Buy this month's Basketball Monthly issue to find out everything about her: from her favorite plays, to her type of guys, Momoi says it all! + an exclusive photoshoot of the pink-haired Miracles in the beautiful surrounding of Tatadohama beach that is sure to warm you up for the rest of this winter!_

 

* * *

 

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

Kazunari sent an image

 **Kazunari** : so...

  
**Kazunari** : looks like we've also all lost too lmao

  
**Kazunari** : but tbh I'm kinda glad Shin-chan didn't win

  
**Kazunari** : Idk how I'd feel if people I didn't know had posters of me bae half naked on their walls

  
**Tatsuya** : "me bae"....

  
**Kouki** : I guess it can't be helped

  
**Kouki** : But man I was still very looking forward to that free date!!

  
**Yukio** : Stop complaining Furihata, you boyfriend is probably rich enough to take you on a date to the moon!

  
**Tatsuya** : I'll take you to the moon if you asked me too

  
**Kazunari** : chill Tatsu-nii

  
**Kouki** : You know what

  
**Kouki** : I'm still kind of confused as to HOW did Momoi win???

  
**Kazunari** : guess a loooooooot of people voted for the"other" option and typed in her name

  
**Tatsuya** : That's to be expected

  
**Tatsuya** : Momoi is a really beautiful woman

  
**Tatsuya** : But not as beautiful as Yuki-chan of course

  
**Kouki** : Are you implying Kasamatsu-san is a beautiful woman too?

  
**Yukio** : You're just so fucking exhausting Tatsuya that I don't even have the energy to tell you to fuck off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me @ myself : you gotta stop writing all of them in one chapter, you won't surive the year if you continue like that  
> myself @ me: ay lmao
> 
> btw here's the zodiac post the gom was arguing about [(x)](http://redhoods.co.vu/post/139870162167/has-weird-kinks-and-is-ashamed-virgo-taurus)


	9. Hotline Bling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which everyone is a Third Year, Furihata and Akashi accidently swap phones, Midorima and Takao are into bondage and food play and Akashi commits a cold blood murder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all...I'M BACK!
> 
> I know it's been too long guys, I missed this story tok but I was just simply too busy with school and had absolutely no time for myself for the last 5 months. 
> 
> But now that I'm officially high school free for the rest of my life and on summer break, expect more updates from me very soon until this story ends on August 16th. 
> 
> Oh and if you haven't read it yet, you can find on my profile the prequel series of this fic about how each couple got together! 
> 
> Now, it is time for me to stop talking and for you to start reading so enjoy!

"I don't think I'm ready for this."

"No one is ever 100% ready to shoulder this sort of responsibilities; you'll have time to adjust to your new position soon."

"I feel like a girl who I had a one-night-stand with just dropped on my doorstep a dozen of newborns for me to raise and take care of by myself."

"....Aren't you going a bit too far in your analogy?"

"I can't believe I'm going to become a father so young..."

"Kouki..."

"...and a terrible father nonetheless!"

"Kouki...It's only a basketball position you know..."

"But being the captain is like being the senpai of all senpais, the alpha of the pack, The Upperclassman™! I barely survived junior year, and back then I only had 2 underclassmen to look after, so guess what having to lead an entire team is going to do to my already fragile heart?!"

"Don't say that. From one captain to another, I am certain that you will fulfill your role splendidly." reassured Akashi as he pressed his lips to Kouki's temple.

Studying his boyfriend's face, Furihata didn't find a trace of doubt in his lover's ruby eyes.

It had been a couple of weeks now since the new school year had started, officially making them seniors. Upside to this was that Kouki was now on the top of the Seirin hierarchy, had only a year left to leave high school and will soon start college and move in with with his boyfriend in a luxurious apartment bigger than his own house.

But the downside was that the start of this new year meant the end of high school for all the previous third years.

The Seirin basketball team went from a powerhouse of only 15 members to one with 7 members and no coach or captain. But before leaving their red, black and white jerseys behind them forever, Coach and the rest of the former third years have all untrusted the future of the team to the remaining members and had assigned their positions:

Kagami will remain as the Ace and Power Forward.

Kuroko will still be the shadow of his light and the new Vice-Captain of the team.

Fukuda had been promoted to regular and center of the team and so had Kouki who was now the official Point Guard of the Seirin basketball team, as well as it's new captain; which frightened him shitless.

He had been assigned with the task of recruiting new members, find a new coach, fill the vacant positions with competent players and lead his team once again to nationals; and all that while trying to maintain decent grades that will get him accepted somewhere.

Being under all this pressure and left completely confused and clueless about what were his actual tasks as captain, Kouki dealt with his new found responsibilities the best way he knew how: by jumping on a bullet train heading straight to Kyoto on the first occasion he got.

During the few months that preceded the beginning of the new school year, the brunet had missed his boyfriend like crazy, only briefly seeing him after his biweekly appointments with his father. Needless to say, Furihata was in serious need of some well deserved Akashi-time.

Oh and also get some advice from The Captain™ himself on what the fuck does player #4 was supposed to normally do.

Which led him to where he was right now - with only a few hours left before he had to depart from Kyoto and after practically spending the weekend in Akashi's bedroom with little to no clothes on - still cladded in a landed pair of pajamas and suffering from a serious case of bed hair while eating breakfast in the Akashi Mansion's magnificent garden with the family's heir sitting next to him in a similar state of dishevelment.

"Shut up; you only say that because you like my face."

"Not really but I know you and I know that there isn't a more caring and understanding person in Seirin than you. You have all the qualities requested of a leader, there really isn't a person more qualified and deserving than you to be the new captain of this team." asserted Seijuurou as he rolled his index around a strand of Kouki's chestnut hair.

"....."

"And _yes_ , your face does 'help' my judgement a little." sheepishly smiled the redhead.

"You're so biased when it comes to me. I love it."

 

* * *

 

"I'm home!"

"Oh, welcome home Kouki," welcomed Kimi Furihata, Kouki's mother, from where she was in the living room, watching a drama on TV while running her hands through her husband's hair as he slept soundly on the couch, his head resting on her lap. "How was the trip?"

"The usual I guess, although this time the ride was way too long," _and the stay was too short_ finished the brunet in his head. "Seijuurou says hi by the way."

"Oh that's so sweet of him! It's been a while since he visited us," pointed out the Furihata matriarch, a small pout forming on her brown painted lips. "Next time you should invite him to stay here instead. When will he come to Tokyo again?"

"Probably the next time he has an appointment with Dad I guess,"

Or if the Miracles start an another fight and Akashi has to travel back again to the capitole to ankle break some sense in his friends' heads.

"I'll ask your dad to tell me the date so I can cook something special for your friend. Oh by the way, talking about friends; Kazunari-kun called not even half an hour ago. He said to call him back as soon as you're home."

"What did he want?" inquired Kouki, slightly worried about the fact that Takao called on his home phone and not his own.

"I didn't really get everything he said but I think it was about a support group meeting?" answered his mom, confusion shining bright in her jade colored eyes at her own reply, "Kou, baby, is there...some sort of addiction problem we need to talk about?" asked his mother in the same way his brother used to get informations out of him about his personal - sex - life; by calling him by the nickname only his family members used with a bright smile adorning his face and a cooing voice laced with heavy undertones; except that his mother's brows were slightly furrowed with concern while Kousuke's were always raised high, almost uncontainable at the idea of getting some dirt on his baby brother.

"It's not what you think mom; it's basketball related,"

"Oh alright," replied Kimi, worry all gone from her face as she dropped the subject and returned her attention to the television's screen. "Don't forget to call Kazunari-kun back!"

"I will mom, don't worry," replied Kouki as he made his way back to his room.

Dropping his heavy bag on the floor, Furihata threw himself on his bed while taking his phone out of his jean's back pocket to call back his friend.

Clicking on his home button to turn on his phone, Furihata pressed his thumb against it, waiting for the phone to unlock itself.

It didn't phase Kouki to find on his lock screen a different picture of him and Akashi then the one he had set not too long ago; no. What really shocked him was to find that, first of all, all of his apps weren't placed the way he had organised them, and that his home screen's wallpaper had changed from the group picture Murasakibara took on his birthday to the picture of a beautiful familiar looking woman wearing a lilac colored kimono with long tresses of scarlet red hair falling on her shoulders.

It took a second for Kouki to realize that the reason this woman looked so familiar was because her face was framed and displayed in almost every corner of the Akashi Mansion.

_That's Sei's mother..._

But the real question was: why did he have a picture of his boyfriend's dead mother as his phone wallpaper?

That's when everything clicked in his mind and Kouki finally understood what was going on.

_Oh my god, It's Seijuurou's phone!_

It looked like calling back Takao wasn't a priority anymore...

 

* * *

 

It had been a few hours now since Kouki's departure and Seijuurou had been studying non-stop ever since he came back from Kyoto Station.

Usually, nobody dared contact the red-haired captain on Sundays. The Miracles' group chat was dead silent, Hayama didn't tag him on screenshots of tweets he found funny on Instagram, Reo didn't send him snaps and even Mayuzumi didn't mention him in his retweets of satanic related tweets.

No one dared bother him on the last day of the week, _especially_ when every one knew Furihata was over.

But there he was, sited in his Kyoto Mansion's library, trying to do all of the scheduled school work he had neglected during Kouki's stay and get ahead of one or two chapters in every one of his subjects, but finding himself unable to do so with his phone beeping non-stop in the background.

_Who would dare..._

Needless to say that Seijuurou was completely taken the fuck back when he saw his screen filled notifications of missed calls and messages from... _himself_?

 

* * *

 

" _I am so so so sorry_!"

"It's okay Kouki, you don't need to apologize so much,"

" _But that's going to be so inconvenient for you...when's the next time you'll be in Tokyo?_ "

"I have an appointment with your father in two weeks time I believe;"

" _Oh, okay. Good, good, okay...w-wait! 2 weeks?! That's 14 days and I don't know how many hours but, oh my god; I can't be responsible of your phone for so long!_ "

"I'll notice my father to call me on your number if he ever needs to reach me. You can use my phone as yours in the meantime too if you want,"

" _But that's going to be too much for me to handle?? What if a relative calls..._ "

"I hardly have any living relative Kou-"

" _...or what if the Miracles start another war over something dumb Kise says..._ "

"That's very probable but you can just mute the grou-"

" _WITH GREAT POWER COMES GREAT RESPONSIBILITIES AND SO DOES YOUR PHONE SEIJUUROU! RESPONSIBILITIES MY ANXIETY DOESN'T PERMIT ME TO DEAL WITH!_ "

"I told you you could use my phone as yours for as long as you have it,"

" _I KNOW SEIJUUROU BUT I CANT-_ "

"Which means you can open and read all of my text messages..."

" _You know I don't really care about this stuff Sei_ ,"

" All my text messages,"

" _Sei-_ "

"Even those from Reo."

"..."

" _Well, if you insist...who am I to refuse this to you when you ask so nicely...Don't worry babe, I'll make sure to keep your phone safe and on me at all times!_ "

"Oh I trust you for that..."

" _S'not that I don't love you but I have to go; there's still a ton of lurkin-LIFTING I've got to do!_ "

"Lifting?"

" _Yeah haha, new training regiment I've gotta follow since I'm the new captain and all that haha...I'll Facetime you when I'm done with all of my...lifting...it might take a while though..._ "

"Yeah...I bet it will..."

 

* * *

   
Having now completed all of his homework and abandoned the idea of getting any extra work done; Seijuurou sat in his room, rolling and contemplating the long and black mobile he held in his hands.

On one hand, Akashi had entertained the idea of sending a group message to all of Kouki's contacts to let them know his boyfriend won't be in possession of his own phone for the next couple of weeks; but on the other hand, the prospect of discovering a new side of Kouki yet unknown to him by exploring thoroughly the content of his boyfriend's phone was quite tantalizing.

After all, if he had allowed Kouki to go through his, surely the brunet wouldn't mind if Seijuurou did the same, right?

Unable to come to a decision by himself, Akashi decided to call a certain someone he knew who had a penchant for kicking his ass back onto the right path whenever he needed to.

Calling Kuroko, the phantom sixth man picked up at the third ring.

" _Hello_ ," answered a seemingly out of breath Kuroko.

"Hello Tetsuya, this is-"

Seijuurou didn't even get to finish his greeting when the line went dead.

Calling back his friend, Akashi was this time greeted by a different and familiar monotonous voice.

" _Yo_ "

"Hello Mayuzumi-san, It's Akashi."

" _Who?_ "

"Akashi Seijuurou, your former basketball captain at Rakuzan?"

" _Sorry I don't know anyone who goes by that name_."

"Mayuzumi-san..."

" _Please don't perdure anymore sir or I'll have to call the police_."

And with that, the line went dead again.

Not even a minute after Mayuzumi abruptly ended the call, Akashi - well more like Furihata - received a message from Kuroko.

 **Kuroko** : I apologize for Mayuzumi-san's rudeness Furihata-kun but I am not able to speak to you at the moment. I will try to call you later in the evening."

Well, since the only of one his friends with some semblance of morality was unavailable to help attend his woe, Akashi now had someone to delegate the blame to if it all went to shit.

Putting on his reading glasses, Seijuurou cracked his fingers' bones before unlocking Kouki's phone and opening a certain green colored message app.

30 minutes in his inspection, Akashi still didn't find anything he didn't already know about his beloved. Kouki mostly talked to the same people including himself, his brother, Takao Kazunari, Kasamatsu Yukio, Himuro Tatsuya, the members of the Seirin Basketball team and his former seniors while the majority of his conversations were centered around basketball, the library committee, the newest collections of his favorite boutiques and memes.

But it's after scrolling through 10 different pictures of Sponge Bob dressed like a caveman that Takao sent Kouki sometime last week that Akashi finally saw something that picked his interest.

 **Kazunari** : that's going to be Kobayashi's face when she finds out you're taken lmao

 **You** : Shut up

 **Kazunari** : and by who lmao

 **Kazunari** : this is going to spiral into a hot fucking mess and I'll be watching it all unfold from the front row while chewing on salty popcorn and sipping on coke

 **You** : You're weird

 **Kazunari** : but u still love me xoxo

 **You** : I blocked her on Whatsapp and Facebook btw

 **Kazunari** : u told her???

 **You** : ....no

 **You** : I told her I lost my phone and that I didn't have a Facebook account

 **Kazunari** : you're so lame

 **Kazunari** : did u block her on twitter too????

 **You** : ....no

 **Kazunari** : ¿¿¿¿¿¿why??????

 **You** : Because on Twitter you can see if someone blocks you

 **Kazunari** : and???????

 **You** : I don't want to hurt her feelings????

 **Kazunari** : omg

 **Kazunari** : do u plan on leading her on til u become Furihakashi Kouki???

 **You** : No of course not!

 **Kazunari** : then til when???

 **You** : ...graduation???

 **Kazunari** : ....

 **Kazunari** : alright Mister #WasteHerTime2K16

 **Kazunari** : I don't remember raising u into a fuckboy Kou-chan

 **You** : I'm not!!

 **You** : I just don't want anyone to get hurt because of me

 **Kazunari** : oh I don't think that will be avoidable once your bf hears about it

 **You** : don't remind me...

The conversation then shifted to the boys' despair about the return of filler episodes in _Naruto_ and how many years would they hypothetically take if they ever were to shoot the head of the studio who produces the anime.

Taking off his glasses, Seijuurou took a minute to process the informations he had just learned.

Someone was _flirting_ with Kouki. A _girl_ was flirting with _his boyfriend_. And said boyfriend kept _him_ in the dark about it and didn't plan on doing anything to stop this in order to not hurt _her_ feelings.

In the end, Akashi was the one who's feelings were hurt.

Why didn't Kouki ever mention this Kobayashi girl to him? Why didn't he tell her straight up that he was already taken or just not interested in women?

But that's the thing. Kouki _was_ into girls; more than he was into boys and the fact that he was currently dating someone from the same gender didn't really much change his attraction to the fairer sex.

Which only served to fuel Akashi's anger even more.

Akashi Seijuurou was always absolute and, at default of being absolute he was at least extremely confident in himself and his prowess; except when it comes to his beloved brunet.

Kouki was his first romantic relationship, and a serious one at that. As far as his future goes, for now, Akashi didn't envisage one without the brunet in it.

This is why the news of another person, who possess certain...assets that he doesn't have coming after his beau has the effect of a big dark cloud shading over his bright future.

And Akashi wasn't going to let anyone take his sun away from him.

 

* * *

 

 

" _Oh my god Kou-chan, you just had to call me back now didn't you? I'll let you know that I was about to deep throat Shin-chan's whip cream covered dick not even 30 seconds before you called so I hope this is at least a code red_."

"Hello Takao-san, this is Akashi Seijuurou; how are you doing?"

" _Oh my...fuck!_ "

"I apologize for...disturbing you but I urgently need your help in a matter that can be qualified as a 'code red'"

" _I...alright stop talking for sec. Why are you calling me from Furihata's phone?_ "

"We accidentally swapped phones yesterday,"

" _Oookay..._ "

"Like I said I am in dire need of your hel-"

" _Yeah, yeah I get it, I get it just...fuck, just hearing your voice completely turned me off. Let me clean off Shin-chan then I'll send you a message_."

"Send my regards to Shintarou for me please,"

" _Y-You're so weird, oh my god bye_ "

~~~~~~ 

**Kazunari**

**Kazunari** : yo

 **You** : Hello again Takao-san.

 **Kazunari** : stop being so formal, it's weird

 **You** : I apologize.

 **Kazunari** : stop it

 **You** : Sorry.

 **Kazunari** : anyway

 **Kazunari** : u need my help for something???

 **You** : Yes,

 **You** : As you already know, I have Kouki's phone in my possession.

 **Kazunari** : we're not banging if this is what you want to know

 **Kazunari** : I might call him bae sometimes but my main and only hoe is and will always remain Shin-chan

 **You** : That's not what this is about.

 **Kazunari** : oh

 **Kazunari** : my bad

 **Kazunari** : continue please

 **You** : As I was saying, I now have Kouki's phone for a still uncertain period of time and earlier I have come across a certain discussion between you and him that...picked my interest.

 **Kazunari** : "come across"

 **Kazunari** : spit it Akashi

 **Kazunari** : u were creepin on my convos with my boi Kou-chan

 **Kazunari** : u was lurking

 **You** : I wasn't "lurking" per se,

 **Kazunari** : (¬_¬ ) (¬_¬ ) (¬_¬ )

 **You** : Alright, yes I did "lurk".

 **Kazunari** : I appreciate your hoenesty Akashi

 **Kazunari** : I mean honesty*

 **You** : No you don't.

 **Kazunari** : Teehee~

 **You** : Anyway,

 **You** : Who is this Kobayashi person?

 **Kazunari** : ....

 **Kazunari** : I suddenly can't read...

 **You** : Takao-san please,

 **Kazunari** : okay okay okay

 **Kazunari** : tbh I don't much about her??

 **Kazunari** : all I know is that her name is Mari Kobayashi and that she has a big fat crush on Kou-chan

 **Kazunari** : she's the girl he confessed to on his first day of high school and who accepted to only be his gf if he became numero uno in something

  
**Kazunari** : they started talking again at the start of the 3rd year

 **Kazunari** : she's been talking to him n o n - s t o p ever since

 **Kazunari** : poor babe even had to block her on whatsapp and fb

 **Kazunari** : but he kept her on twitter and now she's sliding in his dm 24/7

 **Kazunari** : tbh I cant stand this hoe

 **Kazunari** : but Kou-chan says she's nice so idk

  
**Kazunari** : oh and she's also in his class and the library committee

 **Kazunari** : and very pretty

 **Kazunari** : and has big boobs

 **Kazunari** : but that's besides the point

 **You** : Do you think there is a chance Kouki might still be interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her?

 **Kazunari** : nah, I don't think he's 'still interested in pursuing a romantic relationship with her' gee cant you talk like a normal 17 years old???

 **Kazunari** : but the main reason is that Kou-chan's just not the same boy as he used to be 2 years ago

 **Kazunari** : + she's got the wrong hair color

 **Kazunari** : she's a blonde and Kou-chan's more into red heads if u know what I mean ;)))))

 **You** : Thank you for your help Takao-san, I appreciate it.

 **Kazunari** : u're welcome

 **Kazunari** : btw, can you delete this convo? I don't want the police to think I was ur accomplice in the murder of that poor poor girl

 **You** : If you want

 **Kazunari** : thaaanks

 **Kazunari** : oh and don't forget to send me the screens of your convo with her

 **Kazunari** : I live for this sort of drama and I've been dehydrated AF since the Baskbetball Monthly poll mess lmao

 

* * *

 

"Alright everyone, practice is over for today! There will be no practice tomorrow so make sure to massage your limbs tonight and rest well!"

"Aye Captain!" chorused all the members of the Seirin basketball team.

Busy picking up the discarded balls on the court, Furihata didn't feel the presence coming up behind him.

"Furihata-kun,"

"Gaah!"

Making all the balls in his arms fall back to the floor, Furihata slowly turned to meet his vice-captain.

"Kuroko...what did I tell you about creeping behind people's back like that?! We've been talking about this since freshman year already!" bleated the brunet to his friend.

"I'll be careful not to startle you like this anymore Furihata-kun," promised Kuroko, a small smile playing on lips. "Oh and I apologize for yesterday I was...occupied with a certain matter all day long and I forgot to call you back."

"What are you talking about Kuroko? Yesterday I didn't even have my phone on- ooh it must have been Sei-"

" _Kouuki-kuuun_ ~"

Turning back to the sound of the high-pitched singsong voice calling his name, Kouki noticed a blonde haired woman frantically waving at him from the opened doors of the gymnasium.

"Excuse me for a sec Kuroko," apologized Furihata before trotting towards the awaiting girl, ignoring the whistles and wolf calls his teammates threw at him on his way.

"Kouki-kun!" beamed Mari Kobayashi once the brunet arrived in front of her.

"Hey Kobayashi, what's up?"

"Aah, uh I-I..." stuttered the blushing blonde, "Um, I was wondering if you had read the message I sent you yesterday on Twitter?"

"I-Uh, well..." fumbled Furihata, scratching the back of his head before regaining his composure and clearing his throat, "Sorry Kobayashi, I haven't had the time to log in this weekend, I was busy with... _something_."

More like with _someone_.

But Kouki didn't have the heart to tell her that he had been purposefully avoiding the site in fear of receiving a message from her, especially since he had spent the last 48 hours attached to Seijuurou's hip.

How ironic was it that just a couple of years ago he was the one bending over backwards, trying to do anything possible to make her notice him by going as far as to unroll in a sports club he had no experience in, just to become worthy of her.

But now that he had achieved everything that he wanted and more; from being the captain of said sports club, winning first place of a national championship and finally becoming number one in something; the love and affection from the blonde beauty that was Mari Kobayashi just simply didn't seem like a goal he needed to attain anymore.

Which seemed odd since, from the very first day he had laid his eyes on her during the entrance ceremony, from that moment he had seen her long beautiful blonde locks swaying with the early April wind alongside fallen cherry blossom petals; Kouki had been completely mesmerized by her.

How could he not? She had everything that he liked in a girl; shiny light hair, smooth fair skin, an enticing hourglass figure that made heads turn, big hazel eyes as bright and clear as the sun and the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

Despite being rejected by the girl of his dreams, Furihata will never regret the day he had mustered enough courage to ask Mari Kobayashi out because if he hadn't he would have probably never joined the basketball team, would have never met the friends he has today and wouldn't have enjoyed high school as much as he did now.

  
If Kouki hadn't been rejected that day, he probably would have never fallen in love with Akashi Seijuurou.

The brunet was more than content with his current life; he was captain of a national champion team, had the most caring and loving partner, amazing friends and did well enough in school.

So having his first year crush develop feelings for him and make a grand comeback in his life by following and shamelessly flirting with him 24/7 wasn't really something that he has particularly needed or even wanted.

"Aah w-well I was wondering if you could walk home with me today?" asked Kobayashi, a furious blush appearing on her pale cheeks, "I felt recently as if someone has been following me and I'd feel a lot more safe if you were with me..."

Returning his attention back to flustered blonde in front of him, Furihata scratched the back of his head and gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Kobayashi," apologized the brunet to his classmate, "I have a captain meeting in 15 minutes so I can't come with you but I can ask Kagami to walk you home if you want?"

"A-Ah no it's alri-"

"Hey Kagami!" called out Kouki to his red-haired friend as he made his way to the locker room, "do you have something planned after practice?"

"No, why?" questioned the Ace.

"Can you please go with Kobayashi today? She says she doesn't feel safe walking home alone."

"Yeah sure, just give me 10 minutes to shower and pack my stuff,"

"Here you go," smiled Furihata to Kobayashi, "you'll probably be a lot safer with Kagami around than with me haha,"

"Ha...you're right, thank you for your help Kouki-kun," sheepishly smiled the blonde beauty, "I-I'll leave you shower too...I'll wait for Kagami-kun in front of school's gate so...I'll talk to you later tonight?"

"A-Ah..yeah sure!" grinned Furihata, waving at her goodbye before turning his back to his classmate to join his team in the locker room.

 

* * *

 

 

She hadn't actually waited for Kagami to go home.

There also has never been anyone following her either.

Mari Kobayashi had made that up to have an excuse to ask her crush to walk home with her in hopes to spend a few minutes more with him in private. Which would have been the perfect opportunity to finally confess her feelings to him but of course not even that worked out.

The blonde bombshell had noticed Furihata Kouki again during the first day of their third year when she had been assigned the seat next to his. He had gently smiled at her and it's at this moment, when her heartbeat quickened at the sight of the brunet's toothy grin, that Mari knew she was fucked.

Of course she remembered him. She remembered the quivering boy who had stuttered throughout his whole confession to her on their first day of high school, sweating more than her father after coming home late and finding her mom waiting for him in the living room.

She had been cruel to him. What the hell does ' _being number one_ ' even mean? Who even says that after a confession? At the time, she hadn't really known or cared when she uttered those words to him, making the boys stutter completely stop. She had given him an ultimatum. An ultimatum she had known a spineless boy like him, who couldn't even look her in the eyes when professing his apparent love for her, would agree to. An ultimatum made to keep him and all the other boys out of her way for good.

But he did.

Then, she didn't see or even hear about him for a over a week until the list of their school's basketball team's new members was posted outside for everyone to see and she spotted his name.

Weirdly enough, Mari found herself slightly smiling at that.

_Good for you Furihata._

And again, the stuttering brunet completely exited her mind until late November when she saw banderoles covering almost the entirety of the school, congratulating the basketball team for winning first place at the Winter Cup.

He had made it. He had actually become number one.

The few weeks following the club's win, she had impatiently waited for the brunet to come talk to her again.

But he had apparently forgotten and so did she.

Once again, Furihata Kouki escaped her mind for a while, making a re-apparence in her thoughts every once in a while when she caught a glimpse of him walking in the school hallways or training when she passed in front of the gymnasium.

But ever since she had become his classmate, there wasn't a moment where the boy with the radiant smile wasn't present in her head.

Furihata Kouki had grown up. No more like glowed up because hot damn.

Gone was the trembling lanky shy boy who had now metamorphosed into a taller, well built captain with a killer smile.

Did Mari regret rejecting Furihata now? Yeah

Was she planning on doing everything in her powers to make the boy notice her again? _Hell yeah._

Arriving home, without greeting her father or mother, Mari ran straight to her bedroom.

Logging in on Twitter, the blonde beauty started strategizing in her head, deciding that, if Kouki hadn't sent her a message already, she'd start the discussion herself so that the brunet wouldn't have any excuse not to talk to her.

But as she was about to type in her message to Kouki she received one on her phone...from him?

~~~~~

**Kobayashi Mari**

  
**You** : Good evening Kobayashi-san,

 **Mari** : Aaah Kouki-kun~

 **Mari** : Did you find your phone??

 **You** : I apologize for the confusion but I am not Kouki.

 **Mari** : What???

 **Mari** : Who the fuck are you then???

 **Mari** : Did you steal Kouki-kun's phone??

 **You** : Absolutely not,

 **You** : Actually Kouki simply misplaced his phone at my house.

 **Mari** : Oh so you're a friend of his then

 **You** : Not quite.

 **You** : I believe the term "boyfriend" would be more appropriate

 **Mari** : Excuse me?

 **Mari** : Is this a joke?

 **Mari** : Did you make a typo or something???

 **You** : I don't believe that I did Kobayashi-san.

 **You** : And as a matter of fact, as Kouki's boyfriend, I would greatly appreciate it if you stopped flirting with him.

 **Mari** : ...

 **Mari** : Is this for real???

 **You** : It's as real as it can get

 **Mari** : Wow

 **Mari** : Oh well

 **Mari** : I would appreciate it if you two could break-up but alas we can't always have what we want

 **You** : I see,

 **You** : So you refused to back off?

 **Mari** : Exactly.

 **You** : Well then, let me tell you a thing or two that will surely make you change your mind...

 

* * *

 

"So you didn't walk her home the other day?"

"Dunno why she left alone but when I didn't find her at the gates and asked around, she was already long gone."

"Weird..."

"She hasn't spoken to you recently?" asked Kagami, holding Furihata's arm as the brunet took off his uwabaki and put on his outdoor shoes.

"Thanks..a-ah not really? It feels like she's been avoiding me?" answered Kouki unsure.

As the Seirin pair was exiting the school, Kagami suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.

"Kagami...?"

"What the _fuck_ is he doing here?" asked the Ace in a completely defeated tone, pointing out towards the school gate.

"What are you talking abo-, _Sei_!" cried Furihata before sprinting towards his favorite red-head.

At the sight of Kouki running towards him, Seijuurou opened his arms wide to catch his boyfriend in his arms.

"What are you doing here?" questioned Kouki after separating himself from Seijuurou's embrace; intrigued by the sudden arrival of his boyfriend in Tokyo, in front of his school no less, "Are you here to take your phone back?"

"5% to get my phone back and 20% because I had to advance my appointment with your father for tomorrow."

"What about the remaining 75%" commented Furihata, a sly grin playing on his lips.

"To see you of course," smiled the red-head, making his boyfriend blush alongside every girl who happened to pass by and witness Seijuurou's killer smile.

That's when he noticed a now familiar yellow blur pass by and accidentally bump into Akashi.

"I'm sorry-"

"Hey Kobayashi," greeted the brunet to his startled classmate.

" _Kouki-ku_..." started the blonde before glancing towards Akashi, eyes widening "um...Furihata-kun..."

"How are you doing?" politely asked Kouki, not commenting on Kobayashi's use of his last name instead of his first.

"F-Fine...thank you for asking Furihata-kun." answered the blonde, still stealing glances to Seijuurou.

"Ooh yeah, how rude of me," sheepishly smiled the brunet. "Sei, this is my classmate Mari Kobayashi; Kobayashi, this is Akashi Seijuurou, my-"

"I-I-I have to go!" suddenly cried out the wide eyed girl before sprinting in the opposite direction of the pair.

"Kobayashi..." muttered Furihata to the retrieving image of the blonde.

"What a lovely classmate you have Kouki," noted almost mockingly his boyfriend, face as stoic as ever.

But Kouki knew better.

"Akashi Seijuurou, _what_ have you done?" demanded the brunet, hands on hips as he narrowed his eyes towards his boyfriend.

"Nothing. I simply, and rightfully so, marked my territory." stated matter-of-factly the red-head.

"You talked to Takao didn't you?" As he saw his boyfriend stay silent, Kouki sighed, completely defeated.

"I don't even-, I don't even want to know what you said to her so let's just go home." announced Furihata as he took his boyfriend's hand in his and made his way home.

 

* * *

**Akashit Seijuurou**

**Akashit Seijuurou** sent an image

 **Akashit Seijuurou** sent an image

 **Akashit Seijuurou** sent an image

 **Kazunari** : wow

 **Kazunari** : just wow

 **Kazunari** : I don't think I've ever witnessed a murder as monstrous as this one

 **Kazunari** : wow

 **Kazunari** : Akashi Slayjuurou is back at it again with the threatening the lives of unharmed civilians.

 **Akashit Seijuurou** : Only of those who get in my way.

 **Kazunari** : shit

 **Kazunari** : y'know this counts as Cyber bullying right??

 **Kazunari** : which is a crime??

 **Kazunari** : that people go to jail for???

 **Kazunari** : would u be willing to do time for the sake of my boi Kou-chan?

 **Akashit Seijuurou** : For Kouki? Absolutely.

 

 

 


	10. Beach Episode

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which another Miracle becomed legal, Shin-chan is a drama queen, Takao is even more dramatic, Kise almost kills Kuroko, Aomine and himself, Satsuki is always the smartest person in the room and Midorima gets more for his birthday than he bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM BACK!!!!!
> 
> Honesty guys I swear I had planned to post as much as I could thia summer, because honeslty I thought I wouldn't do much, but I was wrong and this took me more than a MONTH to write this chapter (that normally should have been up on July 7th.) 
> 
> If you know me a little or just follows me on tumblr you KNOW just how much I love Midorima so it was impossible for me to not write anything for my baby boy's bday (Even though I'm posting it more than a month late - oops) 
> 
> Oh also today marks the 1st anniversary of this fic so YAAAAAYYY!!! I had initially planned to post the LAST chapter of this fic today but there's still 5 more chapters to come so don't worry, Seeing Blue isn't finishing any time soon. 
> 
> So as always, I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it <333

**c'mon and slam welcome to the jam**

  
**Kazunari** sent an image  
  
**Kazunari** : look @ my bby boy  
  
**Kouki** : ?????  
  
**Tatsuya** : Why are you sending us a selfie of Midorima??  
  
**Kazunari** : its not a selfie  
  
**Kazunari** : not really  
  
**Kazunari** : Shin-chan accidentally took a frontal pic of him while trying to take a picture of his lucky item of the day  
  
**Kouki** : ?????¿¿¿¿¿  
  
**Tatsuya** : And???  
  
**Kazunari** : LOOK AT HIM  
  
**Kazunari** : he has no double chin & he's so pretty like fuck I thought we were all supposed to be born equal!??  
  
**Kazunari** : look at that jawline of the gods  
  
**Kazunari** : not even Leonardo Da Vinci's status have jaws as strongs as bae's  
  
**Yukio** : Leonardo Da Vinci was a painter not a sculptor you moron  
  
**Kazunari** : well technically my statement still stands  
  
**Kazunari** : Idk what is stronger now, my thirst for Shin-chan or his eyelashes game  
  
**Yukio** : I don't know who's more idiotic here, you or me for actually taking the time to correct you  
  
**Kazunari** : Hehe~ :p  
  
**Kazunari** : ok serious talk now  
  
**Kazunari** : if u didnt already know, Shin-chan's 18th bday is next thursday  
  
**Kouki** : Oh yeah Sei told me he'll be in town to see Midorima this week  
  
**Kazunari** : mmm, the me from a year ago would have made a scene about my bae's ex tryna holla back but me and Slayjuurou are fine now  
  
**Tatsuya** : Slayjuurou?  
  
**Kouki** : Long story  
  
**Kazunari** : anyway  
  
**Kazunari** : I want to do something special for him but I dont want to organize ANOTHER surprise party  
  
**Kazunari** : we did it last year for Kou-chan, we did it in May for Momoi and we did it again 2 weeks ago for Kise  
  
**Kazunari** : Shin-chan isn't dumb, he'll immediately know if we're doing something  
  
**Yukio** : Are you insinuating something?  
  
**Kazunari** : yeah and you agree with me  
  
**Yukio** : ...  
  
**Yukio** : Yeah, can't really deny that  
  
**Kazunari** : thank you  
  
**Kazunari** : so I was thinking about booking a room at an onsen in Hayama  
  
**Kazunari** : we could spend the day at the beach with the whole squad then Shin-chan and I will elope and spend the night away making out in the hot springs  
  
**Kouki** : I think it's a great idea!  
  
**Kouki** : But are you sure Midorima will enjoy going to the beach? He doesn't really seem to me like the type who enjoys having his feet burned in the sand and his whole body reddened by the sun  
  
**Kazunari** : there's really few things that my Shin-chan enjoys tbh  
  
**Kazunari** : but seeing me with little to no clothes on is something I can guarantee y'all he enjoys immensely  
  
**Tatsuya** : Oh

**Kouki** : Ah  
  
**Yukio** : Ew  
  
**Kazunari** : Teehee~  
  
**Kazunari** : trust me guys, he's going to L O V E it

 

* * *

  
"No, Absolutely not, uh-uh, no way; I _hate_  this plan and I hate you even more for suggesting it to me and completely ruining my appetite."  
  
" _C'moooon_ , why not?" whined Kazunari, baffled that his genius idea was so severely discarded by his partner.  
  
"There is absolutely no chance in _hell_ that I will willingly spend my 18th birthday surrounded by idiots like Kise and Aomine; one idiot in my life is enough for me already!" stated matter-of-factly Midorima before reajucsting his glasses and gulfing another bite of his pizza regardless of his previous statement about his lack of appetite.  
  
"But you've known them since before puberty and they're still friends with you!" exclaimed the raven, slamming his fist on the counter of the Midorima villa's open kitchen and earning himself a glare from his host, "If that's not a true sign of Friendship I don't know what is!"  
  
Rolling his eyes, Midorima choose to ignore his boyfriend's arguments and turned his attention to the television screen playing behind Takao's back.  
  
"Stop insisting already Kazu; I said I won't-"  
  
"Shin-chan, I've had my tongue deep in your anus before. Multiple times. You don't have the right to refuse me this." angrily whispered Kazunari, elevating his knees on the counter chair to make himself taller and block Shintarou's view of the television.  
  
"Shut up you idiot!" hissed the now flustered bespectacled boy as he frantically checked if no one had heard his stupid boyfriend.  
  
Which was quite the stupid move since both of Shin-chan's parents were still at work and that his sister was out with friends.  
  
Realizing that he had more succeeded in angering the soon birthday boy than making him compel to his plans, Kazunari used his last and deadliest trump card.  
  
Slouching his shoulder slightly and dropping his head in a defeated manner, he inhaled and exhaled shakily before speaking.  
  
"You're never happy with what I do for you, whether I put my 100% in it or not, you're never satisfied with the result," began Takao, voice slightly above a whisper, "Guess it was presumptuous of me to go and organize your birthday, pretending that I know your likes and dislikes, I'm just your _boyfriend_ after all."  
  
And that's after seeing the hardened emerald eyes of his boyfriend waver a little that Kazunari went for the kill.  
  
"I bet if it was _Akashi_ who had organized your birthday plans for you, you wouldn't have said no."  
  
At the sound of the little whine and sigh emitted by Shintarou following his last statement, Takao mentally snickered at just how easy his ace was.

 

* * *

 

**Shintarou** : Is everyone free next thursday?  
  
**Ryouta** : ????????  
  
**Daiki** : ¿¿¿¿¿¿¿¿  
  
**Satsuki** : Isn't next thursday your birthday Midorin??  
  
**Shintarou** : Yes.  
  
**Shintarou** : That is why I am asking if you are all available for that day.  
  
**Ryouta** : Midorimacchi are you...are you inviting us to spend your birthday with you?????  
  
**Shintarou** : What does it look like you idiot.  
  
**Daiki** : wait wait wait wait  
  
**Daiki** : u're doing that...willingly?????  
  
**Shintarou** : Of course not you fool.  
  
**Shintarou** : Takao has already programmed the entire day out and you were all unfortunately included in his plan.  
  
**Seijuurou** : You can count on me and Atsushi, Shintarou.  
  
**Satsuki** : We'll make sure to all be there Midorin!!  
  
**Daiki** : where r we even going???  
  
**Shintarou** : Hayama-Isshiki beach  
  
**Ryouta** : Niiiiice  
  
**Ryouta** : Btw I can only come if I bring someone with me  
  
**Daiki** : wtf, who r u bringing???  
  
**Ryouta** : My bf  
  
**Ryouta** : Hoes before Bros ;)))  
  
**Daiki** : thats the contrary u dumb fuck  
  
**Ryouta** : Not when your hoe is Senpai :,)

 

* * *

  
  
"Are you sure of what you're doing Kise-kun?"  
  
"Of course I am! I trained for weeks with my dad and sisters and I even took Senpai on a ride once!" proudly said Kise as he readjusted the rear view mirror.  
  
"And what did Kasamatsu-san think of your driving skills?"  
  
"....He said that even if he was chased by an horde of zombies during the apocalypse he'd prefer to escape on foot than ride with me again."  
  
"Damn Kise, your boyfriend loves you even less than we do," snickered Aomine from where he was, laying down on the back seat of the car.  
  
It had been a month now that Ryouta was the proud owner of a brand new jet black Jeep Wrangler Unlimited, courtesy of Papa Kise to celebrate his youngest child turning 18, and so; the blond had decided to put his license and shiny new car to good use by taking with him the two persons he considered his closest friends.  
  
Decision he rued already.  
  
"Aominecchi I swear to god if I find the print of your dirty flip flops on my leather seats the gas money won't be the only thing you'll pay!" threatened Ryouta, glaring at his friend through the rear view mirror.  
  
While he had been too busy throwing daggers at Aomine, Kise had slightly gone out of his lane and was now dangerously approaching an incoming car.  
  
"Kise-kun watch out!" suddenly cried out Kuroko next to him.  
  
Quickly turning the wheel to the right, Ryouta narrowly avoided a clash with the other car who's owner was now frantically honking and insulting him as he drove away.  
  
His less than tactful sauvetage caused for Kuroko to violently bang his head against the window and for Aomine to slam his face hard against Kuroko's seat before falling at the bottom of the back seats.  
  
"Goddamn it Kise!" howled Daiki as he kicked repeatedly Kise's seat with his legs, "If I wanted to die today I would have just gone with Satsuki!"  
  
"Oh that's right I almost forgot to ask," spoke out Kuroko turning around in his seat to look at his friend still laying where he had previously fallen, "how is Momoi-san going to come?"  
  
"She said she was going with Akashi and Furiha- oh my, fuck Tetsu you're bleeding!" shouted Aomine as he pointed to the streak of blood oozing from Kuroko's eyebrow.  
  
"Oh my god, Kurokocchi!!" wailed the blond as he threw a quick glance at his bleeding friend, "you're going to spill blood everywhere!"  
  
"Kise you fucking _idiot_!"

 

* * *

   
  
"I apologize Seijuurou-sama but it looks like the car's battery died. Fortunately we are only a few kilometers away from Isshiki beach; would you like for me to call a taxi for you?"  
  
"No it's quite alright Yamada-san," smiled Akashi, politely rejecting his chauffeur's request, "It will take a taxi more time to come here than for us to go by foot and since we're already so close I think it is preferable for us to just walk till we arrive."  
  
"Seijuurou-sama I can't possibly let you go alone, what if your father—"  
  
"My father doesn't have to know about this does he?" retorted sternly the red-head.  
  
"O-Of course not Seijuurou-sama..."  
  
  
This had happened over half an hour ago. After Akashi's limousine broke down, him, Furihata and Momoi had taken their bags and started walking on the side of the road, following Google maps to know which direction they should take.  
  
Initially, Satsuki had planned to go with Daiki and the others but that had completely changed when Akashi had offered to take her with him when they met earlier this morning at the new cosplay café that had opened near her apartment building where Furihata was now coincidally working part-time.  
  
It didn't take her long to accept his offer and rain check on the others because who in their right minds would refuse a ride in a limousine?  
  
Everything was going well, the A/C was keeping her body cool, the limo's mini fridge was filled refreshing drinks and Furihata had taken with him a bunch of delicious sandwiches for them to eat on the way and to the beach.  
  
But now she was sweating like a pig, her scoliosis was acting up and all the bottles of water were in the bag Furihata was carrying, 20 meters ahead of her, walking peacefully hand in hand with Akashi.  
  
Stopping in her tracks, the pink haired bombshell dropped the bags she was carrying and whined.  
  
"Akashi-kun, Furihata-kun, I can't go on anymore!" whimpered Satsuki as she sat on the bags she had just dropped.  
  
"Satsuki, are you alright?" asked Seijuurou as he ran toward his friend and kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I'm not a trained athlete like you two Akashi-kun, my legs can't carry me anymore!"  
  
"I'm sorry for the inconvenience Satsuki. Would you like for me to carry you on my back?"  
  
"No it's alright just...just let me breath a little." she reassured her friend as she bathed in the shadow that was providing Seijuurou for her. Suddenly, an interesting idea popped into her head. "Oh Furihata-kun? Can you tell me when you see a car approaching?"  
  
"Y-yes!" answered the brunet, already on the lookout as he blocked the sun from his eyes with his hand to see better.  
  
"What are you plannin-"  
  
"There's a car coming!" cried out Furihata, interrupting his boyfriend's question.  
  
Getting up from her makeshift seat, Momoi unceremoniously took off her tank top and threw it to her friend only to reveal a bright red bikini top that left little to the imagination.

Leaving behind her a very confused Akashi and a furiously blushing Furihata, Satsuki made her way to the road and waved her arm to the rapidly approaching blue Mini-Coopper who drove past her only to abruptly brake and drive backwards as fast as before to stop in front of the pink haired bombshell.

Behind the wheel was sited a 20 something chestnut haired man who looked like he was also on his way to the beach. The conductor of the vehicle quickly lowered the window of the front passenger seat, unapologically gaping at Momoi or, to be more specific, her chest.

"H-How can I help you?" pathetically stuttered the driver, seemingly unaware of the daggers Akashi was throwing his way with his eyes as the older man kept on shamelessly ogling his friend's breasts.

"Oni-chan~" sweet-talked Satsuki as she slightly bended to talk directly to the driver through the lowered window, "Is it possible to get a lift from you to Hayama beach? My friends and I are supposed to go there but our car broke down a couple of kilometers away and it's way too hot and dangerous for us to walk there on foot by ourselves..."

The killer combination of flipping long pink hair, pouty rosy lips and fluttering of long and full eyelashes got the best of the driver who, totally powerless in front Satsuki's charms and apparently still ignoring Seijuurou's unspoken threats to the point of downright insolence, nodded vehemently and unlocked his car's doors to let the three teenagers in.

Before she could even reach for the door of the front passenger seat, Satsuki's hand was caught by her former captain.

"You're sitting next to Kouki in back Satsuki,"

"But Akashi-ku–"

"Sit. In. The. Back. Satsuki." hissed the red-head through clenched pearly white teeth before widely opening the left door of the backseats and gesturing to the pink-haired girl to get in.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" saluted Momoi before taking her seat next the Furihata, much to the displeasure of the driver who was now set to spend the entirety of their voyage together being the unfortunate target of Akashi's eye-revolvers.

 

* * *

 

"When are they coming?"

"I don't know and I don't care, Kazunari."

"But it's _your_ birthday and their _your_ friends!"

"It's also _you_ who invited _them_ , not _me_." replied Midorima, closing the discussion by returning his full attention to the book he was reading which was coincidentally also his lucky item of the day.

It had been now a little over an hour and a half that the Shuutoku duo had arrived and installed themselves with their bags, parasol and beach chairs on the lawn area near the beach; sunbathing and reading while waiting for their friends to arrive but said friends hadn't shown up or called in the past hour which was worrying Kazunari and annoying Midorima.

"But still that's weird that they haven't come yet," began Takao, "Kuroko confirmed with me yesterday that the Miracles were coming; and I personally invited the others so you can't tell me that not even _one_ of them would call or send a text to notify us that they'd be running late! What if something happened to them?!"

"Good riddence..."

"Shin-chan!"

"I mean, God I hope not,"

Suspiciously eyeing his boyfriend behind his sunglasses, Takao left his chair to join Midorima in his own.

"Scout over Shin-chan,"

"There's no place for you, you idiot." complained Shintarou while he still scouted over and laid on his side to leave some space for Takao.

Laying next to his green-haired boyfriend, Kazunari buried his face into Midorima's bare chest and circled his lover's waist with his arms.

"Hey Shin-chan," muttered the raven against Midorima's skin. Humming to acknowledge his boyfriend, Shintarou continued to read his novel as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Kazunari's hair while Takao did the same but on Midorima's chiseled torso, "Do you think something might have happened to the others?"

"I don't know Kazu. Try calling one of them instead of making things up in your head, you become even more annoying when you're worried."

"Shut up," chuckled Takao as he lightly smacked the taller man's chest and opened the bags they had packed earlier in search of his or Shin-chan's phone. After literally emptying his own bag, looking through Midorima's and even searching inside the giant bright pink beach bucket he had been forced to carry as it was Scorpio's lucky item of the day, the raven turned to his bespectacled partner.

"Hey Shin-chan, where did you put our phones?"

"I gave them to you when we were packing in my room so you would put them in your bag."

"Yeah and I....left them on your bed, oh my _god_ Shin- _cha_ –"

"You fucking _idiot_!"

 

* * *

 

"Where the _fuck_ are we?"

"I don't know Aomine-kun; perhaps you should call Midorima-kun or Takao-kun to ask for their exact location?"

"Why don't _you_ call them?" grumbled Daiki back.

"I left my phone in Kise-kun's car." answered Kuroko candidly to his friend.

" _Goddamn it_ Tetsu!"

"Why not use yours?"

"....I left it with Satsuki," admitted sheepishly Daiki.

" _Goddamn it_ Aomine-kun..." mumbled Tetsuya under his breath.

"Did you say something?"

"No, nothing Aomine-kun." replied innocently the teal-haired man.

"Alright, now where the hell is that bleached blond as— Kise!" barked Tōō's ace as he spotted the model casually conversing and taking pictures with a group of girls in bikinis, "Stop fucking flirting with every female you see and come over here!"

"I'm not flirting with them Aominecchi!" whined the model as he jogged his way back toward his friends, "They're my fans, I got to give to the people what they want and what they want is a picture with me!"

" _I gotta give to the people what they want and what they want is me_ " mimicked Aomine in a high-pitched, adenoidal voice, "Who the _fuck_ do you think you are, the fuking Pope? Give us your damn phone so we can call Midorima and find the others."

"...I left my phone in the car..."

"GODDAM— why are you so fucking useless?!" hollered Aomine in rage as he kicked Kise in the ass.

As Ryouta was propulsed into the sand, Aomine's foot somewhat got caught into the hem of the blond's swim short, revealing the model's bright red butt.

" _Wow_..." gasped Kuroko at the sight of his friend's battered derriere.

"Wow indeed..." echoed Aomine as he retrieved his feet.

"Kise-kun, why is your butt so red?"

Squirming in the sand to put his short back on, face as red as his ass, Kise mumbled an answer none of the blue-haired men heard.

"What did you say Kise-kun?" questioned the teal-haired boy.

"I said I've been a really bad boy..." mumbled again Ryouta, adverting his eyes from making any sort of contact with his friends.

"Speak up dumbass, we can't hear you."

"I SAID I'VE BEEN A REALLY BAD BOY!" finally shouted the blond, attracting the attention of almost everyone in the perimeter.

"Woah" breathed Aomine, then spoke up after a few seconds, "your mom still spanks you at your age?"

Kuroko and Kise looked at each other in disbelief, shocked by the rare ounce of innocence Aomine apparently still possessed.

"I don't think it was his mother, Aomine-kun..."

"His _dad_?"

"Not the one biologically related to him at least..." breathed Tetsuya, knowing what was coming.

"Oh..." simply answered Daiki. Then it hit him. " _Oh_! HOE"

 

* * *

 

"I can't believe this brat isn't picking up his phone when he's the one who insisted I come here."

"Oh really? Was it really Takao who convinced you to come? Not a certain tall, blond, freshly legal model?"

"Shut the fuck Tatsuya." growled Kasamatsu as he continued to walk on the scalding sand, feeling the heat even through his sandals. "Hey Murasakibara, is Midorima answering?"

"Mmm..." hummed the younger man, a strawberry popsicle between his lips as he slightly turned around to look at the two ravens walking behind him, "When I called it was Mido-chin's sister who answered, she said Takao-kun and Mido-chin left their phone at his house." answered Yosen's ace with his usual drawly tone before turning back to savor his pink colored treat.

"What about Kise? Is he still not answering his phone?"

"Nah, neither does Kuro-chin and when I called Mine-chin, Sa-chin was the one to answer."

"That fucking idiot must have left his phone in his car again..."

At this point ever since Kise – and thus the Miracles – barged into his life for good, Yukio wasn't even surprised when things didn't go as planned in his life, especially if more than one Miracle was involved. You see, initially, Kasamatsu had planned to spend the week lazing out at his home back in Kanagawa, help his mother out with chores, hang out with Kise on his days off, avoid any contact with Tatsuya like the plague and play some basketball with Furihata and his brothers.

But of course that was before Takao invited him to spend the day with him and the rest of their 'clique' at the beach to celebrate Midorima's birthday.

Normally Yukio would have declined but, during the past couple of years, he had gotten much more closer than necessarily needed with his boyfriend's squad and having each and everyone of their boyfriends as close friends didn't help either with keeping his distance so he had naturally accepted.

Since, according to what Kise had told him, Miyaji was also invited, he had decided to take the trip with his Strky teammate but that was before the temperamental blond suddenly bailed on him because he had to take care of his roomate/boyfriend Hayama who had broken a leg after chasing Pokemons on the street and falling into an open manhole.

Since he had lost his only motorized acquaintance, wasn't going to ask, at nearly _20 years old_ , his parent to drive him off, and that asking Kise for a lift was out of the question – you'd have to cut of his legs and his arms and chain up his mutilated and limbless body to that damn jet black Jeep before he ever drove with Kise behind the wheel again – Yukio did the last, well more like second to last, thing he wanted to do.

 

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx**

**Yukio** : Hey Tatsuya

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Yukiii

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : To what do I owe this pleasure

**Yukio** : Are you going to Isshiki beach?

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Ofc

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Why? Can't wait to see me in my swim trucks? ;)))

**Yukio** : You're taking the train?

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : If I wasn't used to it I would find it mildly insulting that you are not responding to my flirt attempts.

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Anyway

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : No I'm taking Taiga's car

**Yukio** : Kagami has a car? He's not even 18 yet though

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Yeah well his dad bought him a convertible 2 years ago for his 16th birthday but Uncle Takeru had apparently forgotten that the legal driving age in Japan was different from the one in the US...

**Yukio** : And are you legally allowed to drive a vehicule in this country Tatsuya?

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Of course I am!

**(+81) 90 xxxx xxxx** : Want to join Atsushi and I for the trip?

_Bingo_

**Yukio** : Sure, why not

And that is how Kasamatsu had ended up riding shotgun in a white Italian convertible sports car with Himuro Tatsuya driving, looking like one of Ryouta's colleagues with his designer sunglasses, his sleeveless black shirt and choker, his now slightly longer hair, tied into a small ponytail at the base of his neck and of course his gigantic boyfriend, sporting a similar hairstyle, munching on a dozen different snacks in the back seat.

Kasamatsu Yukio had made peace with his fate and the recurring characters God had decided to cast into his life. Yukio was also okay with the plot for today: spend the day with his friends and boyfriend, have a good time and just enjoy a typical summer day at the beach.

But apparently, Kasamatsu hadn't been smart enough to think of a potential plot twist that would come and disturb today's plans like getting lost at the beach with Useless & Even More Useless for sole company and no way to contact the person who had put him in this situation.

"So what do we do Yuki, just walk until we see a tall guy with green hair or hear a loud 'Shin-chan'?"

"What else can we do? Fuck, it's in situations like that that I wish Kagami was with us; that guy is like a Miracle magnet, he can't take two steps without encountering one. By the way Tatsuya, why didn't your roommate come with us?"

At the mention of Kagami's name Tatsuya's expression changed. He quickly threw a glance towards Murasakibara's back, eyes slightly widened before regaining his composure and putting on his usual poker face. "Taiga has remedial classes this summer since he failed almost all of his tests, even english! I guess idiots really can't win it all," chuckled the raven.

The trio continued to silently walk on the white burning sand of the beach with Murasakibara, shoulder slouched, hair tied up and arms filled with sweet and salty treats alike, rambling ahead of the two black-haired men.

After a few other minutes, Tatsuya decided to break the silence.

"Say, Yukio...." began Himuro, "I can tell you everything, right? I mean, we're best friends after all."

"I don't even have your number saved in my phone."

"Ha, you're such a comic Yuki..." chuckled Tatsuya, shaking his head like Yukio had told him a stupid joke.

"It's true though,"

"Anyway," ignored Himuro, still engrossed in his fantasy world, "Can I talk to you later? I have something...important to say to you..."

"I swear to god if you confess to me I won't hesitate to sucker punch you in the throat." said Kasamatsu very seriously, rising his clenched fist to his face to prove his point.

"Don't worry Yuki," smiled Tatsuya softly, "I'm not confessing to you."

Kasamatsu didn't know what he should do with Himuro's words but the raven decided it was better to ignore the blush that had crept on his friend's cheeks ever since the mention of Kagami's name, and just blame it on the scorching heat.

"By the way Yuki, do you have any news of Ki–"

"Achoo!" interrupted Kasamatsu as he sneezed loudly.

"Yuki! Are you sick, did you catch a cold?" fretted Himuro around him, checking his pulse instead of his temperature like the idiot he was.

"How can I catch a cold when the weather is this hot, you moron?!" barked Yukio as he shoved Tatsuya's hands aways from his neck. "Besides, I know exactly what this mean..."

"What, that it's the beginning of a pneumonia? That someone is thinking of you?"

"No," answered Kasamatsu through clenched teeth, his mood suddenly turning sour. "My 'Kise-is-doing-something-stupid-that-deserves-an-ass-whooping' senses are just tingling."

"Ass whooping senses..."

"Don't ask just...don't ask."

 

* * *

 

It took around two hours for the three trios to find each other.

Kasamatsu, Himuro and Murasakibara had just left the lawn area where they had hopped to find amongst all that green a certain bespectacled boy with hair matching the color of the grass, along with his excruciating loud partner but the only thing they found there was a bunch of white tourists, a group of teenagers playing volleyball and two unattended beach chairs under a parasol with bags on one chair and an XXL sized pink beach bucket probably as big as Kuroko.

"Look Yuki," had called Himuro as he nudged Kasamatsu, pointing to the ginormous bucket, "A beach bucket! This must be Takao and Midorima's chairs!"

"Why the fuck would you think that?" questioned Kasamatsu.

"Today's lucky item for Scorpios is a beach bucket and you know how Midorima tends to think that the bigger the item the luckier you'll get so this one must belong to Kazunari!" reasoned Tatsuya to Kasamatsu.

"Muro-chin, why do you always have to be so fucking extra..." muttered under his breath Atsushi before turning on his heels and distancing himself from the black-haired duo to make a phone call.

"If we follow your logic then that little girl over there is a Scorpio, these kids who are making a sandcastle are Scorpios too and same for that man near the rocks who's obviously hiding his boner behind that _Naruto_ bucket." mocked Kasamatsu as he cupped Tatsuya's cheeks in his hands and brought the shocked raven's face millimeters away from his before whispering "We're at the beach you idiot, there are beach buckets everywhere! What you said doesn't make any sense at all. It's not that deep, you're not that smart, please stop trying to use your brain you're going to hurt yourself."

After that, the trio walked back on over to the beach towards the _Dadaya_ teahouse where Murasakibara had told Akashi over the phone to come so they could regroup.

As they where approaching their rendez-vous place, Kasamatsu's gaze lingered over the silhouettes in the water swimming, surfing and kayaking. At this sight, Yukio couldn't help but wish he was also engulfed in the crystal blue water with a certain honey-eyed blond.

But just as the thought passed through his head, Yukio heard a loud whiney voice he was unfortunately too familiar with.

"Aominechiii, stop eating my parfait when you have yours right in front of you!"

Following the sound of that high-pitched voice he knew oh so well, Kasamatsu finally located the idiot he called his boyfriend.

Sitting at the terrace of the _Dadaya_ was Aomine, Kuroko and Kise, shielded from the scorching heat of the sun; gorging themselves on parfaits and other sweet delicacies without a care in the world.

And as if their mind were connected, Kise choose this moment to turn around in his chair; making eye contact with Kasamatsu's blue gaze before his face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"SENPA—"

It took less than three seconds for Kasamatsu to cross the distance between him and Kise by sprinting towards the blond and kick his ass off his chair before the astonished gazes of Aomine, Kuroko and all the teahouse's patrons.

"Oh my god!"

"Did you _see_ that?! He literally flew in the air before kicking that poor dude!"

"Should we call the police?!"

"Shhh, don't! If he hears you we might be the next persons he'll kick!"

Still sprayed out on the floor, Kise let out a low whine that quickly worked into a loud cry.

"Senpai!" cried out the blond model as he abruptly sat up, only to get disoriented and fall back again.

"You idiot," sighed Kasamatsu as he picked up Ryouta from the ground and sat him back up in his chair.

After hearing from Kuroko their side of the Midorima-And-Takao-Search-Party – including Kise's encounter with the fangirls but excluding the reveal of his and Kasamatsu's...nocturne activities – Yukio, Himuro and Murasakibara joined the other three Miracles at their table while they all waited for Akashi, Momoi and Furihata to arrive.

It's after Murasakibara engulfed his sixth Choco/Coco/Mango/Papaye parfait and drunk his 4th iced Jasmine tea latte that the awaited trio arrived.

"Hey guys," waved Furihata as he made his way towards their table with Momoi, Akashi and another seemingly breathless man carrying three bags probably as big as the redhead himself. As the new comers sat at their table, with Furihata in between Himuro and Kasamatsu, Akashi next to Murasakibara and Momoi on Aomine's lap; the fourth man stood awkwardly in front of their table, still carrying the bags.

"Who's this?" unceremoniously asked Aomine as he chin-pointed towards the chestnut haired man in front of their table.

"Oh Kobeyashi-san! Guys, this is Kobeyashi Mikoto, the gentleman who drove us here; Kobeyashi-san, this is everyone!" introduced the pink haired girl as she pointed and named everyone present at the table.

While Momoi was introducing everyone to their new found chauffeur; Akashi took this opportunity to lean over Kise and whisper in Aomine's ear.

"He almost crashed his car thrice in 10 minutes because he was too busy starting at Satsuki through the rearview mirror to look at the road. Just thought you should know." muttered Seijuurou to his friend.

As if Aomine's neutral expression wasn't scary enough, now that he was trying to be intimidating on purpose, he was downright terrifying.

"...and this is Aomine Daiki, my—"

"Boyfriend. _Her_ boyfriend." clarified Daiki as he glared towards the older guy.

"A–Ah...nice to meet you," replied Kobeyashi, his voice and facial expression a mixture of disappointment and terror.

And just as Kobeyashi sat their table, very very far away from Aomine, the sky suddenly turned gray and in less than a minute it was already pouring.

"Well _fuck_." pouted Kise as he took off his sunglasses, "Here goes my sunbathing session."

"Shut the fuck up Kise," said Aomine before turning to Akashi and pointing towards the rain, "So Captain, what do we do now?"

"I suggest we check in at an onsen for the night and see if we can contact Shintarou or Takao later in the evening." proposed the redhead as he got up from his seat.

"Fine by me but how are we supposed get there?" asked Furihata to his boyfriend.

"I don't mind driving you guys." announced Kobeyashi who had regained some of his bravado at the perspective of spending another car drive with Momoi.

"Of course you don't..."muttered the brunet under his breath, making Himuro chuckle next to him.

However, Aomine wasn't laughing judging by his twitchy eye and clenched fists.

"Then it's settled," concluded Seijuurou, "Daiki, Satsuki, Atsushi and Kouki will ride with Ryouta while Himuro-san, Kasamatsu-san, Tetsuya and I go with Kobeyashi-san."

"W-Wha— _No_!" wailed Kise as he trapped Kasamatsu in his arms from behind. "I want Senpai to come with me!"

"Yeah well Senpai doesn't." said Kasamatsu as he elbowed Ryouta in the stomach and got out of the now coughing blond's tight embrace.

"T-Then can I trade Murasakibaracchi for Kurokocchi?" coughed Kise as he, this time, hanged on Kuroko's shoulders.

"Atsushi won't fit in Kobeyashi-san's car." replied simply Akashi without even looking at his whining friend.

"Murasakibaracchi doesn't fit anywhere!" exclaimed the blond, his arms thrown in the air "My car isn't that big either Akashicchi! Please at _least_ take Aominecchi away from me!"

"No."

"I can take Satsuki-chan in my car if you really don't have any place..." happily suggested an obviously excited Kobeyashi.

"Sure but I want Kurokocch—"

"Satsuki can sit on Daiki laps if there's really no space in the back." interrupted coldly Akashi.

"B-But..."

"There's no 'but' Ryouta, get in your car and drive."

And it's with a heavy heart for both Kise and Kobeyashi that the two groups separated and drove towards the nearest onsen.

 

* * *

 

"I think they're dead."

"I hope they are."

"Shin-chan!"

After waiting a couple of hours for their friends to join them, Kazunari decided that he wasn't going to spend his boyfriend's birthday calcine under the sun so he threw Shintarou's novel, took his hand and guided him towards the sparkling ocean.

They spent the rest of their day doing all the activities you could possibly do at Isshiki beach. They swam, windsurfed, took a small lunch break at a teahouse with divine sweets and sandwiches, kayaked, took countless pictures together outside and under the water, tried to drown each other and much more.

It's only after their make out session behind the rocks got interrupted by the sudden pouring rain that they left the water and ran towards their camping spot, quickly packed their things and rickshaw'd their way towards the ryokan where they had booked a room for the night.

Now that they had dried, changed clothes and dinned, the couple was making their way towards the hot springs.

"But what if something really happened to them?" questioned Kazunari as he disposed of his towel and entered the hot waters.

"That would be a shame." said Midorima as he followed behind him, "I really liked Momoi and Akashi. Yeah, I'll miss these two immensely..."

"Shin-chan! Not funny!" said Takao as he let out a chuckle and playfully hit Shintarou's chest before pressing his own torso against his and encircling his neck with arms.

"You know Shin-chan, even though I'm still worried about the others, I'm glad we got to spend this day just the two of us..." confessed the raven before pecking his lover's lips.

"I'm glad we did too," said Midorima before taking possession of Takao's lips again.

As their kiss turned into something even steamier than the waters they were socking in, Kazunari broke the kiss and revealed a cheshire-like smile to Shintarou.

"Say Shin-chan, do you remember the first porno you've ever watched?"

"W-What kind of question is that?!" asked a very flustered Midorima.

"Well I do. It was a lesbian orgy and I didn't understand a word they said except for their moans because they spoke Russian or some bullshit white language like that but it was in a sauna and I just found it so hot that it has been my numero uno fantasy every since I became pubescent."

"'Numero uno fantasy'? I thought your number one fantasy was to have sex at night in a public basketball court in the rickshaw."

"It is but do you see a court anywhere here because I don't. However, there's a sauna over there that I would very much like to check out..."

"We are not having sex in a public sauna Kazunari!" hissed the bespectacled boy.

"But there's no one around Shin-chan, everyone here is already asleep except for us, this is like a golden opportunity we _cannot_ pass on!" said the black-haired boy as he splashed the water with his fists as if to ascertain his point. "When life gives you apples, you make a piña colada out of it so when it gives you an empty sauna on your 18th birthday, you _must_ have sex in it!"

"First of all it's lemons, not apples and you make lemonade not piña cola—"

"Whatever Shin-chan! Let's go!" laughed Kazunari as he held his boyfriend's hand and guided him out of the water, taking their towels on the way.

"There's no apple in piña coladas!" cried out Shintarou as he was dragged towards the sauna.

As Kazunari entered the sauna , he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, making Shintarou collide against his back.

Since the steam of the room had fogged his glasses, Shintarou cleaned them up on his towel and put them back on his nose, only to find in front of him a sight straight up out of his worst nightmares.

Lined up in the benches of the steam room were Kise, Kasamatsu, Himuro, Murasakibara, Akashi, Furihata, Aomine and even Momoi staring at him with wide eyes and their mouth open.

"What the—"

"Takao-kun, Midorimacchi!" exclaimed Ryouta as he stood up and almost lost his towel, "Where the hell have you two been all day?!"

" _Midorin_!" beamed Momoi as she sprinted towards Midorima and trapped him into a bear hug.

"Did you plan all of this?!" whispered the green-haired man to Takao over Satsuki's head as he returned her hug and caressed her pink hair.

"Do you think I'll have a huge hard-on if this was the case?!" hissed back Kazunari has he tried to cover his crotch with his hands.

"Happy Birthday Midorin..." murmured Momoi against his naked torso.

" _Happy Birthday to you~_ " started singing Kise before everyone, including Takao and Momoi, joined him into his interpretation of the birthday song.

If you had asked him just a year ago if this is how he would have ended up celebrating his birthday – in a cramped sauna, half naked with his boyfriend, all of his middle school teammates/friends/only friends, their significant others and a girl he had seen transition from a B to an F cup attached to his naked chest in a similar state of undress singing to him the birthday song in the middle of the night– Midorima would have probably humphed, readjusted his glasses, walked away or flipped you a taped middle finger.

But instead of making a vein pop out of his forehead, this chaotic scenery brought a big smile to his face that Midorima won't take off for the rest of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw next chapter wont be as funny or light-hearted as the othera; something major is going to happen that will - I hope - surprise you all so see you next time for the big reveal!!

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really have a certain plot in mind so if you have any prompts you might want to suggest to me, hit me in the comment section or message me [midorimashintaru](midorimashintaru.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
> If you liked this please leave a kudo or a comment to let me know if I should continue this or not (´∀｀)♡


End file.
